August Moon
by proudmarie
Summary: She appeared by the August Moon, a young woman with no memory and great power. Beneath Xavier's guidance she is safe from the creatures of shadow- but what of the darkness in her dreams? SM, Xmen Xover, General/Senshi & S/D pairing. UPDATED APR9 @ @
1. Prologue

So this is a Sailor Moon X-men crossover. The first few chapters are written up and ready to be read. Please comment and review- it is the only way I get better. In return, I will post weekly. Read on and enjoy!

August Moon: PROLOGUE

A wind swept over the dull, quiet surface and beneath its touch, she felt strands dance against her cheek. Feel- she had felt the wind. Her eyes snapped open, glowing lightly so they pierced the surrounding darkness. Her breath tensed, and against the soft swishing of her gown she winced. Pain shot from a deep gash in her chest.

I can feel, her mind raced as her tiny fingers reached out, grabbing against clumps of rock and earth, tensing as she began to pull forward. I can feel! Her mind rejoiced. She ignored the sears of pain as dirt and debris entered the bloody mess on her belly. If she could feel, then she must be alive. If she was alive, then there was still a chance.

Sharp stones dug into the soft underside of each nail, but this mild discomfort she could ignore. A short distance ahead, her eyes caught glimpse of something metallic. Her lips curved upwards, the skin pulled taunt. Her left arm took place of her right, shaking off the soft moult of feathers that would occasionally drop from above. One, two, one, two, she chanted to herself, her mind calling forth the final reserves of her strength. Less than one foot; such a small distance between life and death, between victory and…

"No!" her voice echoed through the land, a servant bowing to their master. She would not fail them, not this time. Her body racked in ragged seizures, the body tiered and blanketed in welts and time. She glanced up and bit her tongue. Two inches. Her fingers strained, their whiteness glowing like some jewel crusted in rock. One inch. A little further, she felt the strain in her shoulder, in her elbow, in her body and then, as though some heavenly force had taken pity, she felt the cool, rusted metal graze her fingertip. There was a gunshot, and a spark of light so brilliant all of space seemed to glimmer. Then, only silence, and all was as it had been.

------------

"And Bobby just laughed, like it was all some big joke!" Scott suppressed the grin he felt creeping over his face and nodded sympathetically.

"Well, you know, he's still just a kid. He probably thought it was," he winced as he felt the piercing green eyes from the passenger seat sear through the side of his head.

"It's going to be weeks before we can get the plumbing to unfreeze. Its incredibly expensive, and immature and, oh for Pete's sake. Scott!" Jean shook out her thick mane of crimson locks as they tumbled over her shoulders. As the sports convertible hugged yet another tight turn on the two lane highway, she turned and glared at the handsome man sitting next to her. "Really, sometimes I think you're just as bad as them!"

"What?" his mouth dropped, agape. Even through the dark red sunglasses that were trademark for the native mid-westerner, Jean could see his eyes practically pop out. Crossing her arms smugly over her chest she pursed her lips in mock irritation. Scott looked out desperately into the night sky, searching for any sort of distraction from the present situation.

"Oh no, don't think you can get out of this so easily. There's nothing around for miles but you, me and the cows." She grinned evilly. "And cows don't talk." Scott lifted one hand from the wheel, shrugging apologetically.

"It's not like I suggested it, specifically anyway… but well, it's only fair, I mean, after Boom Boom blasted a hole in our bathrooms," He frowned. "You know how cold it gets in winter, and the girls wouldn't let us share theirs." Then for added effect, he let his lip droop sadly. "I got a cold that month, you know." Jean rolled her eyes.

"Oh boohoo Cyclops. If you think for one second we're going to let this one just slide off, please be forewarned. This means w-" Scott turned suddenly, surprised by her silence.

"Don't tell me you're losing your edge, Red." But she ignored him, craning her neck skywards and squinting as though listening to someone. Scott felt himself grow serious. "What is it?"

The moon shone down on the two figures racing over the dark asphalt. It was full this night, swollen against the sky so that its shine blotted the glory of all other stars. All stars but one. It seemed to come from within its light, small, but bright.

"A meteor?" Jean shook her head, eyes following the tiny spark that seemed to glow brighter and brighter. Her eyes widened as the object seemed to grow larger, and it was then she realized.

"It's coming to earth!" Scott alternated between eyeing the road and whatever speck of space dust seemed to be hurtling their way. It would be their luck that the Brotherhood would choose such a time to attack. There had been peace for weeks. As the summer began to draw to a close, he should have known it was too much to expect. He was, after all, their leader. "Keep driving, I'll try Psych blasts!" And she stood upon her seat, leaning against the wind so that her clothes and hair flapped dramatically behind her. With one hand upon the windshield and the other on her forehead, she clenched her eyes and with considerable effort, let out a cry.

They looked up at the same time. The object, whatever it was, did not flicker. In fact, it seemed to be gathering speed. Several hundred feet before them, they watched as it descended, its glow intensifying. Jean squinted, and attempted to send another mental blast its way. Though she felt the power leave her body she was dismayed to see no effect.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Jean, can you steady the car?" Without waiting for a nod, the brown haired youth stood, one hand already pulling the sunglasses from his handsome face. A split second later, the air around them seemed to sizzle as two bright streams of hellish light burst from what should have been eyes. They converged, growing thicker, hotter and stronger so that the night felt her serenity split in two.

He blinked, eyes closing long enough to replace the lenses over his militia. Something was lying in the middle of the road. The car sped forward. One hundred meters. What was it? Had he killed it? His lungs stitched and he released his breath. He had never killed anything in his life.

Fifty meters. The lump took shape and he cried:

"JEAN!" but already the car was attempting to decelerate. Scott slid back into his seat, pulling the seatbelt tight over his muscular chest, foot slamming on the breaks for extra help. The car skidded, but did not spin, steadied by the invaluable mind power of the voluptuous woman riding shotgun.

Thirty meters. They weren't going to stop in time. Scott clenched his fists around the steering wheel. Twenty meters. It was a person. There was a person lying in the middle of the road and he had struck them down. He bashed himself mentally. How could he have been so foolish? He hadn't even waited for them to be in sight. For all he knew, it could have been a rogue mutant, intent on enjoying some freedom for the moment.

Ten meters. Five meters.

Something incredible happened. Slowly, imperceptibly, the car rose. It was as though a shield formed around them, trapping the bundle in gentle arms. Four meters. The air grew tight, and thick and bursting with energy so intense that the hairs on their arms rose. Jean called out to her boyfriend, but if he had replied she couldn't have heard. Flashed blew into her mind, dizzying images from impossible angles and she cried out, her hands clenching over the windshield.

Then suddenly, they stopped. The car stopped, the crackling ceased and the visions were gone. A breeze filtered softly through the trees, carrying with it the scent of late august, of heat and mosquitoes buzzing. Neither moved for a moment, shocked into stasis.

"J-Jean," Scott breathed deeply, steadying himself. "Are you alright?" She nodded, slowly, then with more confidence as though understanding his question. "W-what…" Jean pulled her face from where it was pressed on the window. Inches from their bumper lay a head. A head drowned in impossibly long clumps of silvery-blond hair. Below that a body, crumpled, and by the looks, broken. It was small and almost childlike. It seemed unfeasibly frail, as though the gravity from earth would crush its bones.

It was also breathing. Jean jumped over the front of the car, landing neatly beside the prone figure. Her brows drew together in a v.

Professor, her mind called. We need help!

"Jean?" Scott slammed the door, and it echoed like the drum of a funeral march. His legs dropped him wobbly on the other side of the figure. Hovering his hand over a very pale arm, he let it graze the skin gently. It was warm.

"It's a girl." Her voice sounded small and frightened. She looked up, searching his eyes. Scott dropped his head. If she was insulted, it did not show. Instead, she spoke softly. "The Professor's on his way."


	2. Awaken Thy Slumber

Well, I decided to post this early because I wrote muuuuch more than I had anticipated. No reason to keep you on your toes… There's still another few chapters on my computer (man are they getting long). So, if you do like this story, or don't, or you have questions, or you have critiques, please do note them by clicking the "review" link. Please. I'll know if you haven't. Also, since I forgot the last time: **Sailor Moon and character's all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi, Xmen and their loveliness to Mr. Lee, and great thanks and praises to them both for creating a world that fills me with wonder and childish delight. **Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Awaken Thy Slumber**

" –vitals remain stable, completely normal in all respects. The results from the blood tests should be ready tomorrow, if not sooner. All things considered, it is really quite remarkable…" She tried to deafen the voices, but they found her ears no matter how far her mind tried to wander. They faded in out of focus, some words sounding like mere grunts and sounds while others melted into intelligible ideas. The skin between her brows scrunched and she peeked through heavy lids. It seemed almost superhuman to accomplish such a feat- even her body felt weighed down in the soft bed where she lay. She wondered briefly how the two figures before her seemed to glide around so easily, taking each step as though their weight was no countenance.

"Hank, I think our young friend has joined us at last." The girl froze, her breath caught in her chest. It struck her with a sudden fear that she had no idea who those two figures were, much less where she was. The voice, in its deep, distinguished English lilt, sounded closer to her. "I must say, we were given quite a start by that, err, theatrical entrance." He paused, waiting for her response.

The girl kept quiet a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden intensity of the sterilized room she seemed to be in. Above her stretched a white ceiling, painted over what seemed to be a series of long, rectangular metallic boars. Every foot or so a set of fluorescent lights blinked, sending bright shivers to the back of her weary skull.

Her arms tensed at her sides and as they bent, pulling her to a slightly more upright position, she gasped. It felt as though tonnes of weights pumped through her veins and she spun her head to face the man sitting patiently at her side. His head, bald and smooth, distinguished him further and in his eyes gleamed a bemused sort of knowing.

"Have no fear child. You will find no harm from us." The sharp curve of his nose jerked with his head as he nodded to the other figure. The girl followed his gesture and her eyes widened into great, cerulean saucers. "Please allow me to introduce Professor Hank McCoy." The professor nodded humbly, his great head tilting gracefully despite its size. She clenched her jaw, determined to show no sense of alarm for in place of flesh the man seemed to be covered in thick carpets of midnight-blue fur. The eyes, which stared out intelligently from a pair of square specs, reflected the light like that of a wolf, bright yellow against their depths. Her ears heard the voice of the other man, who seemed to have spoken again. "… skills in medicine contributed greatly to your expedited recovery."

Strands of thick, platinum blond bangs fell before her eyes as she nodded quietly. Their words sounded strange to her ears but she could not think of a single reason why. The furry figure (she refrained from thinking 'beast'. It seemed rather offensive, however applicable) opened its jaw, revealing two rows of vast, white fangs. They gleamed beneath the sterile lights.

"_In nature there's no blemish but the mind; none can be called deform'd but the unkind_; The Twelfth Night." His cheeks stretched out in a wide grin and she found herself relaxing despite his form. "I find the Bard lends his speech well where my own is found wanting." She was not quite sure what this meant, and it must have shown for he seemed amused by her expression. "Ah, not a reader of the greats then?" He chuckled and she pulled her lips into a shy frown. "Perhaps you will be persuaded."

She released her lips, letting them lift into a genuine smile. Suddenly, it was as though the lead was leeched from her bones as she felt a lightness envelope her. She straightened her spine, assured by the blue-man's kind words. Her attention switched to the older gentleman whose expression still held that omnipotent looseness.

"Who are you?" Her words seemed to surprise even herself, sounding odd and strangely formed from her own lips. She noticed immediately her pronunciation differed from the two before her. Though, she reasoned, they also spoke in different dialect. Perhaps it is trademark of this place? She frowned now, curiosity overriding politeness. "Where am I?"

"Xavier's School for the Gifted, Westchester New York." She looked at him dumbly. Half the words sounded like gibberish and she wondered if it was some kind of joke. She sighed. If there was humour, she did not understand. He seemed intrigued by her response. "Is New York far from your home?" He leaned closer from his chair. She noticed it was attached to a large pair of thin wheels and what looked like handles on the back. She ignored his question.

"Who are you?" He smiled.

"Professor Charles Xavier." The girl looked mildly impressed.

"This is your home then?" She looked about the large, spacious room. A curtain fell between her stall and what she assumed was another similar. The opposing side was lined with gleaming metal, intricate machines and white robes hung carelessly over a large white screen with a keyboard below it. It was a strange sort of room, not at all what she thought a classroom should be.

"The school belongs to those who need it." That serene grin never left his lips. "But yes, I live here, along with my students. Do you go to school?"

"No," the word formed before she realized his question. She blushed and shrugged. "Well, I suppose I did, at one time…" her voice trailed in a whisper, sounding husky from the sleep. She bit her lip, thinking back, far back to grasp at anything.

"You suppose?" Xavier's voice remained neutral, though he leaned forward in his chair. The girl dropped her gaze, analyzing the slim, pale fingers cradled in her lap.

"…yes…" but there was no absolution in her tone.

"And what did they call you there, at your school?" Her thumbs twiddled, one over the other, in a continual, circular motion. She wondered how quickly they could go? What if they kept on spinning, never stopping? Would they be dizzy? A shot of pain crept up her temple- she felt dizzy. Xavier prodded further, his voice gentle but firm. "What about at home? What did your parents call you?" His hand reached out to hers, stilling their restless movement. "Did they have a name? A special name?"

She turned her head slightly, catching the glint of his eyes. The pain in her temple ceased and she felt foggy and light. Her lids dropped, trying to clear the webs. Xavier gave a jolt, a look of surprise spreading over the crinkles of his face.

"Little bunny…" her words came so softly the two men suspected it a trick. Her eyes opened and she looked to the ceiling, inspecting it for any cracks or bumps. She found none. "Bunny," she said again, certain. Her cheeks reddened, growing plump and beaming. She faced Xavier. There was a light that seemed to glitter in the pores of her milky skin. He marvelled in secret at how quickly the scratches and scars had disappeared.

It had been less than a week that she was brought in, unconscious, battered, broken and barely breathing. Yet here she sat, seemingly completely unmarred, but for a pearly grin of a Cheshire cat carved in the space just above both brows.

Still, her memory was not restored. They had feared as much when she had come- with no less then two cranial cracks it was thanks in no small part to her abilities that she lived. Whether or not they would return... He exchanged a glance with the Dr, who stood just behind them, watching with intrigue and delight. He smiled. It seemed he was not the only one taken by the petite form sitting before them.

"Well Bunny, it is a pleasure to meet you."

-----------------

Darien Shields sat alone against the back wall of the lecture hall. Class had yet to begin and the lights overhead glimmered sleepily. His hands reached up, clasping each other over his dark crown of black hair and stretched in a lazy fashion. Six am classes were homicidal in design.

The chatter of small, milling groups of students caught his attention as they entered from various doors circling the massive room. He spotted the familiar flash of red, which he knew as belonging to a fellow first year. As he shifted against the hard wooden seats, he caught a glimpse of her face, bent forward and deep in conversation.

" –still doesn't seem to know very much. He wants to keep her in the hospital wing at least for another week."

"What do you think, Jean? Is she a threat?" he recognized the brown- haired boy beside her. They were hardly seen apart. Jean seemed to ponder this question for a moment before deciding.

"Well… it would seem foolish, given the, uh, 'circumstances' of her arrival for suspicion to be cast aside completely." He nodded appreciatively, the thick crimson of his sunglasses casting a shadow over his lips.

"But?"

"But," she conceded. "I just don't believe she means us any harm. You know I haven't been able to read her in the least, but when I try I get this feeling of… you remember that night? In the car?"

Darien felt himself blush, suddenly ashamed to be peering in on such an intimate conversation. Reaching beneath his seat, he retrieved a thick black binder. He opened it with a quite rustle and bent over, further embarrassed by his prying.

"It's like that. Warm, soft… comforting." Her voice trailed at barely a whisper; still the tall young man heard every word. Fishing for a pen from the dark green blazer he preferably wore, he began scratching away, her words still echoing through his mind.

----------------

Bunny sat upright, thoroughly bored. By the Professor's request she was to stay where she was, in bed, and sleep as much as she could manage.

"There will be plenty of time for activity, but for now," cautioned Xavier with a wink. "Rest."

Rest. Rest? How could she be expected to rest? She had explored every position available on the small, twin bed. There were twelve hundred and fifty- double that if you laid with your head at the foot. She had explored every possible inch of the room and, while discovering it was very clean, had grown slightly afraid at the sight of several long knives and pincers, all perfectly wrapped in pristine plastic. She had busied her mind with every mundane task of which she could think, trying in great effort to ignore the empty mass of memories in her head.

She was not sure how she knew she had forgotten things, only that when she tried to recall where she had been before this room (cursed room), she found only blackness. Whether she had come to this place with parents, or without, what her home was like or was not and whether or not she was from this 'New York'. This, she knew, was not normal. When Xavier spoke, it was with a clear link to the events transpiring before the present. When she spoke, it was only with the knowledge she gathered in the moment.

There were traces, of course, though it was of little comfort. Glancing at the thick, metal door that seemed to slide into the wall, she noted it lacked ornamentation, and that wherever it was that she came, it would not have been acceptable.

Still, she thought, pulling her feet out from the warmth of the quilted cover. It had its own charm, she supposed. Crossing the room in six light footed steps; she stopped in front of the barricade.

A small rectangular box stood just below her shoulders and after a moment's hesitation, she pushed three of them in sequence. The machine beeped unappreciatively and she sighed. Whatever these things were, she did not like them. Closing her eyes, she recalled the pattern the Professor had waved upon each departure and mimicked them. Satisfied, the box beeped again and her eyes opened to see the aluminium glitter of the adjoining wall. There was no sound but air being pumped continuously.

_We must be underground_, her fingers slid over the frame. The corridor extended for miles in either direction, punctuated every meter or so by a set of identical doors. There was no trace of a window.

She walked the length for some time, pausing every minute or so to listen for approaching footsteps. The sides of her paper gown fluttered against her skin, the string tabs holding the material brushing against her arms as they swung. Her stomach growled and she pouted. That weighty feeling had returned. Her walk resumed with newfound intensity. The Professor said this was a school. A school has students. Students need food, and food could be found in:

"A kitchen…" she giggled excitedly. The corners whizzed passed her as she ran, each section turning into another and the dizzying matrix seemed to be compiled of the same doors. Her legs began to burn, but she didn't slow at their cramping. After two eternities and half a lifetime, she spotted a thick pair of double doors. Their height reached up into the ceiling and two metal rods crossed into a giant "X" in their centre. She stopped and sniffed. No food. Reaching up to a keypad similar to the one she had first seen, she retyped the code that had unbarred her earlier. Nothing.

"Agh!" She growled, her face burning in frustration. A heat filled her and in useless desperation, she pounded her two fists on the intersecting rods. Suddenly, there was light, warm and familiar and the doors disappeared. Before her stretched a very large, very high and very empty room. Floating above the aluminium desert was a glass office, iron twisted around and attached to the ceiling. "Hello?" her voice stretched in disembodied space, sucked into the vast silence around her. A whirring came from behind her left shoulder.

"Danger Room activated. Please select mission." The woman's voice boomed mechanically and Bunny stepped back nervously.

"Umm," she stuttered. Danger room? Had she ever heard of such a thing? It did not sound like a place she wanted to be. "P-pardon… I was l-looking for the kitchen-"

"You have selected a mission that does not exist. Would you like to resume the previous mission?" Bunny froze.

"S-sorry, I'm not sure-" The panels began to separate, sliding in and out of one another and changing the surrounding environment.

"Previous mission resumed. Welcome Wolverine. Mission 051- Military Release activated." The voice clicked satisfyingly, its voice overtaken by the screens of light that seemed to flicker.

"Please! Wait! I think you've made a mistake, I am not a wolverine!" her screams were swallowed into the entombing darkness. She did not know exactly what a wolverine was only that she did not wish to stand in its place.

Her feet shook as the floor on which she stood separated, the panels becoming perforations resembling a thin cross-section of wires. Her toes felt their heat seep as the room dropped in temperature, and a distinct mugginess settled overhead. A red light sizzled overhead and she yelped. A line of men, dressed in shadow armour marched her way. She screamed.


	3. The Set Up

_Wow, so what? I could not stop writing this chapter, starting at six pages and it just kept going and going… You are all so spoiled. If any of you are reading my other fic, "Thieves", please note I am two pages away from the next posting, so no worries it will be up by Friday. I thought I should mention that a certain 'X-men' character is actually going to be a certain SM character because it fits, and I wanted to and hopefully no HD X-men fans will flame me. As always, Xmen and Sailor Moon are properties of their own creators and companies, I did not make them up. I did write this story though. It is of little consequence. Read on._

**CHAPTER 2- The Set Up**

"So? What was she like?" Jean rubbed at her throbbing temples, the blaze of questions forming a thick line of pain through her skull.

"I've already told you Kitty, I don't know. She was unconscious when we found her and she's been in the Medic Wing ever since." The small brunette frowned, her fingers tapping methodically against the kitchenette.

"But it's been weeks!" she wined, her brows pinching together. Jean sighed.

"Know what I think? I think you're making the whole thing up." The redhead chose to ignore the comment coming from a short brown-headed boy. He kept his eyes downcast but even from this distance Jean could see the smirk plastered across his impish features.

"Sure Bobby, like I don't have enough on my plate without creating fantastic tales…" she groaned. "Why am I even dignifying this with a response?" She cast her green eyes about the room, settling on Kitty's expectant face. Jean squinted. "Don't you have homework to do? It's a little early to be falling behind." Without so much as a backwards glance, she slid off the wooden stool lining the tile island and grabbed an apple from a large grey bowl.

"Yo t'ink it true, chere?" A pair of crimson eyes peered with lazy interest at the dialogue across the hall. The figure next to him shrugged, her face bent with feigned interest over a thick binder.

"Reckon' it don't matter either way. A mutant is a mutant." Remy shifted in the plush cushions placed on the frame of the ornate couch. From the corner of his vision, he appreciated the silent moment between the southern belle and himself. Her thick eyelashes blinked against impossibly white skin, their stark contrast enhanced by the dark goth-styled make-up she insisted upon wearing. Two thick stripes of white hair descended from the loose ponytail bunching her otherwise auburn hair as each strand fought for freedom. Her dark lips pursed. "What is it, swamp rat?"

The Cajun stretched his sinewy arms overhead and yawned. A self-satisfied grin settled comfortable over his face and Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't think Ah want to know." Before Remy could retort, a loud slamming snapped their attention to the adjoining room.

A thickly formed figure unfurled itself from a layer of flannel, his broad hand running the bushy mound of dark, wiry hair curling from his head.

"Logan!" Rogue called with surprise. She glanced quickly at the clock nailed just overhead, its iron fists pointing at twelve and eight. Remy gave a disinterested huff as the other students piled in from the kitchen. "You're back early." The man simply growled in reply, gruffness not quite hiding the intellect gleaming behind his glowing blue eyes.

"Heeyyyyy! Proffessor Logan! What's up?" Bobby cocked his head from behind the wall, his cheek popping with what may have been a Twinkie. Logan ignored the teenager, his nose lifting into the air, sniffing. A look of surprise came over his face.

"What is it?" Kitty cocked her head, sidling up near the other teens. Logan frowned, the thick line of his brows covering his eyes so that his features seemed to snarl in response.

"Stay here," he demanded his voice deep as velvet, rough as sandpaper. He stalked passed their stunned faces and disappeared around the corner. Seconds later they heard a door slam and the whirring of an elevator. Kitty snorted.

"What was that all about?"

**------------------**

They came from all directions, their steps intensified by the layers of leather and rubber boots. Bunny felt her breath still beneath her chest. She could not outrun them- she was outnumbered by tens, if not hundreds. Her eyes squeezed shut. Was this a trap? What could the Professor possibly gain by her death? How could he have known she would find this room?

A string of curses with empty meanings left the breath between her lips and she squatted further against the cold metal. The cocking of gears barely registered in her head before she jumped. Her mind felt disjointed, her body strangely free in the air. Twisting unconsciously, her body sprung itself from what should have been a very painful landing. Pieces of charred metal scattered around her and she yelped.

"Please, stop! I don't wish to fight you!" her voice sounded tiny against the large figures. Whether they heard or ignored her plea, it took under a second for another militant to reach her, this time attacking with the sharp end of the black weapon. Without a thought she felt her body drop and spin, the force of her leg catching the knees of the larger figure. A bruise swelled under her skin as she connected not with bone, but metal. The lumbering figure dropped and without a thought, Bunny grabbed the falling gun.

Metal? She thought.

"But, wha-" the thought disappeared as a shot above blew her from her position on the grate. She felt a scream well in her throat and grabbed blindly around for ground. Bunny cut through the air as though she was being pulled by some strange force. Through her screams she did not hear the hissing of the thick doors, nor the guttural cry as the unannounced figure leapt in the air, arms slashing wildly.

"Deactivate mission 051, Password: James."

Something warm caught hold of her flailing wrist, swinging her upward only to drop her unceremoniously to the ground. Her limbs curled in on herself, body trembling violently and breath coming in halted gasps. Logan stared down at the trembling mound, his great chest heaving.

"What the HELL do you think you're doin' outta the medical ward?" the girl peeked from a set of frightened eyes, taking in the smooth- sphere like surface resembling the room she had originally entered.

"W-where did the men go?" The burly man ignored her.

"Are you tryin' ta' git yourself killed?" His anger seemed to strike away her fear. Her shoulders straightened and she stared at him in defiance.

"Of course not!" he snarled at the girl's audacity. This was his first meeting with the frail since she was brought in, tiny and cocooned in bandaging. It was difficult to believe this could be the same person. His jaw tightened.

"When the Professor tells ya' somethin', Kid, it ain't no suggestion." Grabbing her arm roughly, he ignored her protests. Pulling her towards the doors he felt her try to lag behind, her light form flowing behind his muscular shape.

"I am sorry," she pleaded, her fingers trying to loosen his grip. "Only, that is, I _am_ much better now, and there is no reason for me to stay and rest, really! Then, well, I became hungry and thought I might familiarize myself and well, there were a great many doors, but these were the largest and I thought perhaps…" she continued to babble as Logan dragged her, through the door and into the adjoining hall. Her accent did not escape his keen ears but he had more urgent business to attend. "Please," she winced visibly. "My arm…" with no acknowledgement, he loosened his grip.

They did not stop until they reached the entrance for the medical wing. Bunny recognized it immediately. As the door slid open, she saw the face of the Professor, his body stiff in the strange chair with the doctor flanking his side. She felt a wave of guilt and dropped her eyes sheepishly to the floor. Why did she not stay put?

"I hear you've become familiar with our simulation room?" his voice did not sound angry, but rather amused. The strong man beside her dropped her arm and she immediately crossed it before her, knotting her fingers nervously. "You are quite lucky to have made it through unscathed. Logan here programs some of the toughest missions available." Bunny chewed the bottom of her lip.

"I-I, I meant no harm…" she said softly. Logan felt the corners of his lips tug upwards. She was trouble, he thought, but there was a certain quality in her that demanded admiration. The Professor smiled kindly.

"Of course, Bunny. Curiosity is our greatest gift, but when exercised without caution, tends to lead trouble your way." She glanced up, tense but caught only Xavier's warm eyes. He chuckled. "Spoken with experience, I assure you." Bunny collapsed into a warm grin. "Now, I do believe there are a great number of students upstairs very anxious to meet you." Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Shall we indulge them?" she nodded perceptively.

-----------------------

The room was unnaturally silent, considering the audience. Bunny felt anxiety flutter in her stomach. About twenty people faced her, some scattered over the many couches and chair lining the wide room, others leaning with keen interest against the walls. Some had the faces of children entering their teen years, others seemed slightly more mature. A pair of faces staring from the back of the group caught her attention. The female, tall, slim and vibrantly attentive sported a thick mane of red hair. Beside her stood a tall, muscular young man whose eyes hid from behind a set of crimson spectacles. They, above the others, seemed to stare at her with a familiarity.

Her fingers pulled idly at the dragging hem of the sweat-suite the Professor had insistently handed her. Apparently her previous outfit was for medical reasons only. Her legs felt weak beneath the excess material. Trousers- she frowned. They were certainly an odd (albeit popular item). All the girls before her wore a pair.

"I would like to thank everyone for their patience in welcoming our new guest." Their faces never moved an inch from hers. Bunny shifted uncomfortably, her long and strange coloured hair coiled down her back, the ends curling in soft ringlets. Xavier said no more and she nodded, muttering a faint hello.

"So you're Bunny, huh?" a short boy with caramel locks released a raucous laughter. "We totally thought these two made the whole thing up!" his thumb jerked behind to the couple against the wall. The female sent him a withering glare which he gladly ignored.

"Is it true you stopped the car?" A girl with dark black hair and almond shaped eyes quipped, her dark features shining exotically.

"Nein Amara! She flew from ze sky, ya Freuline?" Bunny scrunched her eyes, evidently confused by their superstition. Were they all insane? Perhaps it was an asylum, not a school she had been taken to.

Bunny scanned the room, eyes coming to rest on a tall, slim figure with cropped hair and a penetrating gaze. The boisterous boy who had first spoken gave the person a hard poke and Bunny frowned.

"Come on then Boom Boom, what d'you figure?" His handsome face cocked haughtily.

"Don't call me that." And with a menacing tone added- "touch me again Bobby and it'll be the last thing you do!" Bunny felt her eyes widen and cheeks flush. The voice coming from the casual figure was husky, but definitely higher pitched than any man she could remember. Granted that number was insignificant- Bunny sighed. This lack of memory was beginning to feel incredibly burdensome.

Xavier, sensing a definite shift in the new girls form quickly decided to call an end to the introduction.

"After all," he smiled, cutting through their groans and opposition with an ever gracious air. "Tomorrow is another day and I am certain you will all gain acquaintance soon enough."

-----------------------

"I've already told you, I'm not sharing." Kitty felt her shoulders drop despairingly.

"But Rogue and I already share the one down the hall, Jean and Amara share the one beside us and you have this whole wing to yourself!" Haruka snorted, her hazel eyes flipping skyward.

"She can stay on the third floor." The short brunette leapt back, clearly aghast.

"But that's the boy's floor! C'mon Boom-"

"Don't!" the nickname seemed to grab her attention and she towered her height imposingly over the shorter girl. "That is not my name." Kitty sighed.

"Whatever, sorry. HARUKA then," she stressed, clearly frustrated at the older girl's unappealing nature. "You can't expect her to stay on their floor! Like, have you not SMELLED some of the stuff that comes from there?" her nose crinkled, clearly disgusted by the memory. "Why else do you think we all cram into the elevator each morning?" Haruka shook her ashen head.

"Goodnight Kitty." But before she could close the door, she caught a flash of silver. Looking to her left, she caught sight of the petite figure drowned in a jogging suite. Feeling suddenly childish in her behaviour she sighed, her attempts stymied. She caught the young stranger with her gaze. "Well? You coming?" Without a word, the petite figure made her way past the smug brunette.

"Like, I knew you weren't ser-" the door slammed an inch before her nose and she yelped, jumping back a foot. "Hey!" she cried a surly look on her lips. Nothing answered her but the grainy curves of the shiny wooden door.

----------------------

Bunny said nothing as she sat on one of the large beds in the expansive room. Her gaze faced the wide window framing the wall. Its panes were large enough hold someone twice her height and a brass knob stood a foot or so out of her reach.

"Uh uh kid, that's my bed." Haruka surveyed the tiny girl before her. Beneath the moonlight, her hair seemed transformed into waves of silvery light, the long tendrils floating in some unseen breeze. A tiny crescent scar marred the centre of her forehead, fitted squarely between the two silvery lines of her brows. Her large, cornflower eyes stared the taller girl down in a way which made her feel very uncomfortable. Crossing her arms before her chest she smirked. "What, don't you talk?" the stranger pursed her lips angrily. Haruka took a curious step closer. "Do you have a name?"

"Bunny," she answered, her voice sounding slightly strained. She fiddled with the sides of her sweater before sliding resolutely off the bed. "I must apologize," she motioned. "I did not realize…" her mouth turned upward in a meek smile. "I like the feel of the moonlight. It must have been ages since I last," she drew her eyes back towards the window, that same grin clinging to her face. "Do you have a name?" she repeated in a slightly mocking tone.

"Haruka." At this she turned, hands clasped at her waist so they dipped low as she bowed.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." She stood to a very shocked roommate. "I do hope we will be good friends," her voice spoke with a slight caution. Suddenly, Haruka chuckled. This was not the reaction Bunny expected.

"What are you, royalty?" She laughed again. "I don't think I've ever heard a kid talk so formally." The new girl sniffed, her head lifted in apparent offence. "Where'd you come here from, anyway? I don't think I've ever heard your accent before."

"I do not speak with an accent," she clucked, her fists tucked angrily beneath her arms. Bunny was beginning to tire of being treated as though she were some singular worldly oddity. Haruka raised her ashen brows.

"Why are you being so evasive?" Her stance weakened, the frown neutralizing into a mere grimace.

"Do you interrogate everyone?" Haruka shook her head, annoyed.

"Pardon the intrusion," she mocked, mirroring Bunny's mannerisms. "But I must excuse myself." With a spin of the heel, she marched through the door, slamming it rudely.

Bunny was left alone for what seemed the first time that day. She could hear the footsteps disappearing down the hall, and she felt inexplicably exhausted. Her feet dragged as she approached the large window, the moonlight reaching to her. Like tiny fish her fingers swam up the pane, leaving streaks. She lifted herself onto the wooden sill, her feet dangling below her body; head nestled into the corner crook of the great alcove.

A tune filled the air around her, warm, soft, familiar. The moon shone on her sleeping figure, guiding her dreaming steps.

--------------------

He stood amid a row of beautiful flowers. Some sparkled like drops of sunlight while others melted into the emerald blades of grass. The wind was less then a breeze, mild against his cheeks. She watched him with growing intrigue. They would be coming shortly, those militants who stood constantly at his side.

"I must leave," her voice seemed to whisk away in the air. The silk of her gown brushed against his hands and he frowned. Her right arm clutched tightly to the parting gift. Crimson petals bled against her skin, their soft warmth touching her very core. "Please, keep this," with her free hand she nudged his, slipping something cool and golden into his palm. A grin tugged at his lips.

"Might I impose another gift?" She giggled as a soft melody drifted from the charm.

"Do you wish us discovered?" but he leaned forward, his lips barely grazing hers.

The air froze. Darkness fell like black ink, blocking the light, the flowers the grass. A cry reached his ears. Through the murk he saw the woman fall, drowning in shadow.

He screamed in rage and confusion. A bolt of something hot ripped from the centre of his chest and he cried again, this time in pain.

The music stopped.

----------------

Darien shot up in bed, his body covered in a cold sweat. Always the same dream, always so close… He sighed, reaching to his night table to grasp the cool glass kept at hand. Popping two white pills from another bottle, he tossed back his head and swallowed. No time for this, a very full day awaited him beneath the sunrise.

-------------

"Why are we up so early anyway?" Kitty yawned, her straight hair slung in a sloppy ponytail. Her eyes, though lined with makeup and pink eye-shadow look thick and half open. Jean sighed, her character alertness currently seeking its limit.

"We told you last night, weren't you listening?" the girl shrugged sheepishly, reaching for a muffin from the plate before her. The older mentor took an overdrawn sip from her steaming mug. "Bunny will be staying here until further notice, and, like the rest of you munchkins, has school registration to contend with."

A sulky figure let out a groan and shrugging back a thick pile of auburn streaked with white, spoke: "As though yo' don't, huh sugah'?" Jean frowned.

"I'll have you know I finished it all last month. Besides, I am in University, of legal age while you all," she gazed pointedly to the tiered faces. "Are not."

"Please don't put me in the same group as these ones," a muffled voice from the back grunted, their face covered by a thick motor helmet. A pair of leather clad fingers tugged the visor, revealing a set of irate hazel eyes.

"No one asked your opinion Boom Bo-" Kitty ducked as a small ball of light exploded her way. Jean focused on it, stilling the air around so that it dissipated with a tiny 'pop'!

"Try it again Kitty, I dare you." She leaned against the doorframe, her left hand smoking, poised to strike again.

"Alright, enough you two; Haruka, how many times do we have to tell you!" the room stiffened as Jean stood. "No powers unless we're training, got it?" Haruka scoffed but dropped her arm. Still uneasy, Kitty pulled herself shakily to the table, her muffin lying in a scorched heap where her face had just been.

"Psycho," she whispered, edging wearily closer to the redhead. Rogue, a wry grin etched on her lips, raised her voice.

"How ya'll gonna register someone with no name, no identity, no memory even?" She slinked back in her chair, the curves of her body settling smugly into place. "Ah' know it's only public school, but they ain't _that_ dumb."

"Excellent question Rogue," she stiffened at her name then blushed. With a sense of gauche in her tone, she waved.

"Mornin' Professor. We were jus' talkin' 'bout you." He returned her grin with the same amusement he seemed to find in these sorts of situations.

"And what fine company to be considered by." The sound of footsteps rumbling the staircase served as a minor diversion. Four heads bounded into view, each as tousled as the next. The first, whose brows arched beneath their glasses seemed surprise at Xavier's presence.

"Uh, Morning Professor." Glancing quickly to the clock, he returned his questioning gaze. "Are we late or something?" Haruka raised a knowing brow.

"The Professor was going expound his methods of dealing with bureaucracy, a method that I am sure will employ no use of certain abilities, for what sort of example would that present to his young, impressionable students?" Kurt frowned.

"Who spit in her corn flakes?" Bobby chuckled.

"Now, now. Haruka, you make a very good point. It would show impertinence on my part to abuse my powers and not allow you the same advantage." Her face remained unreadable, though the quiet in the room urged him onward. "You will find that rules tend to regulate their creators rather than their subject. Few people who obey directives understand them." His brown eyes shone knowingly. Haruka felt a grin tug at her lips. Just as she began to doubt the old man, he would surprise her.

"What directives?" The group turned, surprised to find the subject of their morning thought standing behind them. Bunny frowned, her hair curling in thick and odd directions. "I do not appreciate being discussed in secret." Her slender hand rubbed the last of sleep from her eyes before dropping sternly to her hip. Xavier smiled.

"Bunny, I think it is time we acquire clothing a little more fitting for school." Her eyes grew wide, the tips of her fingers bundling deep within the pullover. Understanding seemed to dawn on her and she looked timidly about the room.

"I-I do not know the level I would-" Rogue shrugged.

"Well, ya look younger than Jean and talk better then any number of the brats at Bayville. Ah' reckon you're a junior, or close enough." Nervousness seemed to overwhelm her. Kitty pounced excitedly on the opportunity.

"Oooh Bunny! This is like, so totally awesome. Professor, can I go with you guys to the mall? I mean, like she'll probably need help picking out clothes and stuff and I am the Queen of sales." She grabbed the girl's hands, clenched them between hers and squealed. Bunny stood agape. "Bunny this is going to be sooo much fun! I can introduce to you James and Seiya, their on the football team, total hotties!"

"Kitty," the Professor tried to intercede.

"Oh! And we'll need to get you some stationary and stuff. Mr Mason, he teaches calculus, is such a stickler for pencil. Not even mechanical! He's all like, 'If it was good enough in my day' and whatever. Such a loser." 

"Kitty," his hand rested slightly on his forehead. The rest of the room gazed either disgustedly or entertained at the two- one the very picture of joy, the other of fear.

"And we'll definitely need to cut that hair. I mean, it's totally gorgeous, but no one where's it that long anymore. So nineteen-eighty-five." Her hand reached out to stroke the girls hair, blissfully ignorant of the tears daring to drop from the cowering girl.

"KITTY!" he shouted, finally. She froze, mid-speech, and turned.

"Come on Professor, you can't actually expect her to go with you! I mean, like no offence, but do you know what sixteen-year olds wear?" He rubbed his temples and shook his head.

"Kitty, if you were excused from class, it is only fair that I excuse the others as well-" a round of cheers sounded from the room. "However, I am sure that Bunny and I will manage on our own." Groans echoed from everyone, but the silver girl at the other end who breathed clear and palpably relieved. "Now, I believe you all have some sort of class to attend?" He motioned to the large, iron wand clock hanging above them. Scott's eyes widened in surprise;

"Seven thirty? Jean, we have to go! We're going to miss our Physics lecture!" Two by two, three by three the room emptied as the students poured out the door. The room caught an airy draft as the cold autumn air settled where the warm bodies once stood.

"Well," smiled Xavier. "Shall we go shopping?"

--------------

Bunny paced up the row of glittering showcase windows. The air felt thick and tasted odd, metallic even. Machinery rumbled overhead. They were responsible for circulating the air, she reasoned. Every so often, a skirt or shirt would catch her eye and she would cross into the little shop, rummage about before leaving dishearten. The Professor had been kind enough to accompany her for the first while, but after the third hour, she felt the need to strike out alone.

"Meet me here at two," he stated, pointing to his wrist and she had nodded. Like a child she had nodded. Rolling her eyes, she swept the bangs from her eyes, pushing the towards the twin buns resting on either side of her head. She had made her hair this way before they had left. Her hands seemed to know what they did before she saw their movements. One spin, tuck under, pull through and clip. The ends dangled like two waterfalls, coiling and twisting in thick undulations until they rested at her waist.

People seemed to stare at her as she passed, making her face redden, her eyes dropping shyly. She felt unusual when they looked at her like that, and without a second glance she ducked into the nearest doorway.

"Ow!" her body paused in motion, melting into something warm, firm… Then suddenly, she felt herself fly backwards and opened her mouth in a yelp.

The ground met her backside with a hard thud, the cold plastic cruelly unyielding and she felt a tingle as her bones dug into the surface. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" her eyes blinked open, her arms pulled her upright. Bunny came face to face with a set of deep, sapphire eyes, high cheekbones, straight nose and chiselled lips. Frowning eyes and scowling lips, that is.

"I did not see you, sorry. I was just trying to-" he stood without a second look downward, arm reaching out to grab the heavy-looking black bag at his side.

"I swear to god, I just had this thing fixed… Seriously, if you don't know how to walk, don't go to a mall." Bunny grimaced, standing angrily.

"I walk very well thank you! And I will have you know when someone is about to apologize it is only polite to allow them a chance. It was an accident after all." The man seemed surprised by her response, his tall figure pausing in curiosity. Then with a shake of his head muttered something offensive and pushed passed her. Bunny clenched her fists at her side. Just who did he think he was, strutting about as though he owned the place. Before she could shout something in reply, a familiar form bounced her way. Her arm dropped nervously. Kitty?

"Hey! I always have a spare Tuesdays, so I caught a ride down here. Figured you'd need some help." She bent over, panting for breath. "Hey, who was that dude you were talking to?" Bunny felt her eyes narrow again, her arms crossing before her chest.

"Hmph. Espece de fou some would say. Perhaps one of the rudest people I have ever met!" Kitty laughed, her hand patting the scowling girls shoulder.

"Oh man, we really need to teach you slang. You can't go around talking like that!" Bunny dropped her arms, temporarily forgetting the experience.

"Pardon?" But Kitty had already grabbed her arm, pulling her through the afternoon crowd. Quieting her sense of foreboding, Bunny swallowed. This was sure to be the first of many long days.

----------

It made no sound, winding from its small, darkened space. The ground it touched was hard, made of molten rock. It smelled of sulphur. Overhead came a light and for a moment, it cowered. The heat did not burn it, in fact It felt strength coursing through forgotten veins. Dark marks splayed across the surface in a parallel fashion, burnt rubber curdling from its pattern. The crack in the surface widened and it spilled into the light.

Upwards it did gaze, to a magnificent stretch of atmosphere, thick and healthy and full of life. The wind carried the sound of destruction, but only the leaves trembled.


	4. Collide

_So I had a ridiculous time writing this, well, actually, it all flowed up until the last page, which became the second last page… Anyway. Sorry about that; I want to get to the good stuff just as much as all of you! Some pleasant meetings here between who and who (can you guess? Pretty obvious I know, hopefully this merely bridges cliché with classic). These chapters were all about sort of setting up the world and characters and all that fun stuff. Things should be picking up pretty heavily . Hopefully my posts will continue strong this month, but I feel it fair to warn you that midterms are upon me as well as, well, life. But, fear not, this only means that it will be delayed a week (no more, I swear!!) I do not own Sailor Moon or Xmen, but I do own a great pair of fluffy bunny slippers!_

_Read on, Enjoy and for my sake, REVIEW!! It takes a moment and ebbs the blockage of the quill ___

**Chapter 3- Collide**

There was yelling. From the room beyond she could hear them; a multitude of voices, a multitude of conversations. Though the language she recognized, their speech sounded alien. She stood nervously, weight balanced equally between both sets of long legs. Each movement caused the long skirt she wore to ruffle between her thighs, the material soft and cottony. A sudden click to her right caused her to look up.

"Bunny Smith?" She nodded. The Professor had assigned this suffix- one name did not suffice. Smith, she crinkled her nose. What a strange name.

The bespectacled man sighed, the shine of his bald head not nearly as dignified as the Professor's. As he widened the door, she saw his thick, toad like neck disappear beneath a stiff looking shirt embedded with orange and brown stripes. Deep lines showed as he widened his mouth, arms waving wildly like the ringleader in some twisted circus. "Attention!" she followed him as he strode further into the room. "Attention, please!" Whatever it was they were discussing, it clearly claimed importance over the short, squat of a man. Clearly frustrated, he grabbed a thick wooden ruler from the desk before them. "SHUT UP!"

Bunny jumped at the sound of wood on wood, its slap and his cry melding together in a large wave, effectively snuffing the chattering teens. He puffed a moment, wiping his brow as the startled students turned in their seats. "Thank you," he scowled. Then, with a mild and rather disinterested sweep of his hands, he pointed to the silver haired girl. "This is Bunny Smith, she has just transferred here from," he paused, adjusting his glasses while scanning the cork-board lying on his desk. "Ecole St Jean de Marlot- Paris? Really?" his interest piqued Bunny giggled nervously, her hands clasped before her waist. He shrugged, tossed the board behind him and motioned to the only empty seat tucked away in the back left corner of the class. "Well, go on then."

They whispered as she walked past, the speed of her stride causing her skirt to flutter gently.

"Paris? Like, France Paris?"

"No wonder she's so stuck up. Look at her go!" A group of high voices tittered.

"Not so much as a 'good morning', huh Bunny?" another chuckle. "Well la-de-da, look at the rodent run."

"Hey Beryl, what's up with that hair?" More laughter. She tried to ignore their hushed curiosities, settling into her seat with as much speed and grace she could muster. Glancing down, she saw the desk shift just as she dropped into the seat. With a hushed yelp, she rubbed her fingers painfully as they wriggled free from between the two desks.

"Careful Rodent," Bunny looked up, her face flushed red. A set of emerald hazel met hers, light, freckled skin framed by dark waves of crimson red. "Old desks like these, accidents are bound to happen." Bunny frowned, the throbbing in her fingers settling into a quiet hum of bruised capillaries.

"How very kind. Thank you," the girl before her chuckled, her thin, shapely lips stretching cruelly across her pretty face.

"Hey Beryl, did you hear? Mandy totally tried to score a date with that hottie at NYU-" her presence instantaneously forgotten, Beryl spun, her back facing the infuriated girl.

"What? Little backstabbing- and after I snuck her into the lecture!" Bunny felt her jaw drop in dismay. Who did she think she was, degrading people as she saw fit. She sniffed angrily, crossing her arms over the lace of her blouse. So, she thought. This is 'high school'. Her head bowed, so that her bangs fell across her eyes. Not yet eight thirty, and all she could think of was bedtime.

-----------------------

"So?" Bunny tried to ignore the expectant faces before her, focusing instead on the plate of goodies and steaming cup of cocoa before her. Taking a deep sip, she shrugged and grabbed a donut. Kitty rolled her eyes. "Come on now, you're not going to keep the goods from us. I didn't even see you at lunch! Where were you hiding at?"

"I was not hiding, thank you very much," she retorted, her face bunching in a snarl but appearing more comic then anything. Kurt jumped in, his olive skin flushed from the cold.

"I hea'd zere vas a run in vith Beryl," Bobby shuddered, exaggeratingly.

"Ooh! That bitch's so cold, she gives me the shivers!" and he wrapped his arms around himself, frowning for a moment before transforming into a fluid moving mannequin of ice. Bunny sighed, munching on another sweet. Seeing his powers had no shocking effects, Bobby stalked out of the room, all grumbles. Bunny considered this a moment, why it was that their supposedly 'strange' abilities did not surprise her. Perhaps it had to with her memory loss. After all, if one cannot recall what normal is to begin with, all things become relative. Beside her, Rogue groaned.

"Fo' all his dramatics, the ice boy's right. That girl c'ain't be trusted sugah'. Got a real mean bone to her, worse then a mob on acid." She chugged from the can at her hand. Bunny melted in her seat.

"Sounds unpleasant," she whispered, the corner of her mouth sucking on the remains of the chocolate au Claire. Rogue raised a brow.

"Better lay off those or ya'll find your backside a huge drag come practice." Bunny straightened, her woes forgotten.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She said to stop before you get fat," they turned to see Haruka waltz in, her helmet swinging from the tips of her gloved hands. Bunny scowled from behind the sugary treat. Rogue snorted.

"Candid Haruka, thanks," she shook her ashen head, clearly undisturbed and grabbed the remaining pastry.

"Whaf ca' Ah sae'?" she mumbled through crumbs while Bunny glowered, her gaze lowering into the remains of her steaming cocoa. Haruka swallowed; grin as wide as a mischievous cat. "Well, let's go then." Rogue groaned, stretching her lean limbs against the counter. Kitty moped.

"Already? But Scott's not even back yet from school, and neither is Jean, and I haven't seen Remy around either so why do we have to be the one's to start?" Bunny nodded enthusiastically. She was not entirely sure what this 'practice' entailed, but from the looks on the faces of the others, it was not something she wished to experience. She sighed, wanting no more than to tuck away inside that beautiful bed upstairs.

------------------

Darien watched as the liquids bubbled, their vials frosting from the heat.

"Module 2.3, substances have reached boiling potential at," he pulled the long thermometer from the larger beaker. "three hundred and fifty two degrees Celsius." The red head behind him nodded.

"What are the physical properties of beaker A at this point?" Darien stepped to the next table, pushing the thick protective goggles onto his nose and brushing the freelance hairs from his vision.

"Colour has cleared, resembling a light opaque. Thickened consistency and particle separation has begun." She nodded, her pen scratching paper before she added;

"And beaker B?" He glanced to the similar experiment one table over. His eyes dropped in exasperation, and in one swift movement, yanked the goggles from his face.

"Jean, did you oxidize component x?" She lifted her head in surprise. The glazed look in his eyes seemed enough of an answer and he groaned.

"Right, well, that explains that." She sighed, slipping from her stool and walking to the now smoking substances, flicking off the hotplates.

"Sorry Darien, I really appreciate you helping me out with these…" He shrugged. A junior and Honours student, this was Darien's second year offering tutorials. From his view, it was an easy way to review his own work while earning easy cash. He was quickly changing his view of the whole plan.

"No worries, you've got the basics down, you just need to pay attention to the variable testing points." She nodded, though he could still see the frustration behind her eyes. He smiled kindly and began to unbutton the long, white lab coat. "I think that just about does it for today." Catching the spherical ring of his Rolex, he raised his brows in surprise. "Seven? Don't you usually leave around six?" Jean slapped her forehead.

"Oh, damn! I totally lost track of time!" she raced about the room, ripping her own lab coat and tossing it against the row of neatly hung ones. "Scott is going to _kill_ me," she moaned. Darien smirked, his character aloofness not lost in her panic. In a few minutes they had managed to clear most of the excess beakers, leaving some marked and corked along the back shelves. Jean stopped suddenly, mid-step.

"Problem?" she turned, looking sheepish.

"Scott was my ride," Darien rolled his eyes. Of course- were the two ever seen separately? He had wondered this, though keen observation (and apt listening skills) revealed the two lived at a School for the Gifted, just outside the Metropolis. He sighed. This tutoring seemed to border on 'waste of time'.

"Is that your way of asking for a ride?" She nodded, albeit apologetically.

"I know it's out of your way, but if you don't mind. Of course, I'll pay you for the gas," she rushed but Darien chuckled, pulling on his signature sports jacket.

"I think I can manage this once. But if you want to spend more time with me, the more traditional method is known as a 'date'" She smiled wanly, grabbing her purse from the stool beside her.

"I wouldn't let Scott hear you say that. The art of sarcasm gets lost on him." She looked up to an empty room. Cursing, she flicked off the remaining light and sped down the hallway.

"Thought you'd catch up," he waved his hand, motioning down the corridor. "Parked this way." From the corner of her eye, Jean admired his chiselled profile. _Cute_, she thought, trotting just to keep up._ He definitely needs to iron that chip_.

----------------------

"Faster you two- Kitty! Did I say 'stop'? Come on now if we were really fighting the Brotherhood they would have creamed us hours ago!" Bunny panted, her legs shaking. 'Practice' it seemed was an intense training hell, located in the room that had attacked her on her initial outing. Scott had explained the process of the different missions, each with a different goal, and how these were used to help the students hone their abilities.

"Agh!" she screamed as a mass of molten metal soared overhead. Her hands flew protectively to cover her head and she dropped and rolled behind a metal encasement.

"Bunny! What are you doing? This is not 'hide and seek'! Where's your partner? Haruka you two are supposed to be working together!" She did not bother to open her eyes. In her mind she saw Haruka's response and could not help but smile. The racer may act coldly but Bunny could tell her heart felt otherwise. There was a blast and she let out another squeal as the rubber-leather of her black uniform heated. The alcove she so cleverly employed as protection exploded and she felt her body become weightless. "Bunny, I'm not going to tell you again! Stop dodging and start reacting!" React? She let out a loud scream as her body began to drop, gravity beginning its work. A set of strong arms grabbed her by her middle and the next second she found herself safely on the ground. For now, at least.

"You can thank me later, meatball-head." Too shaken to retort, she tried to pull herself standing. What could they possibly be expecting of her? She seriously doubted she had ever the ability to produce ice from her skin, or shoot exploding balls of light, or lasers from her eyes, or even bounce about as the boy called Remy seemed too. No, she was simply Bunny, and this was clearly a case of mistaken identity. If only they would believe her.

"Alright, guys," said Scott finally, as the last of the team mates reunited. "We'll call it a day. But we have some major work to do! Clearly, we've all let ourselves go after the last battle-"

"Oui, oui, Cyclops. 'De next time 'de world end, we be su' an' ready," snorted Remy, his long bangs sweeping below his crimson-black eyes. Scott glowered but said nothing more, the rest of his tirade cut short as the students grumbled their way to the exit. Slowly, Bunny watched as the series of machine weapons eased back into folding panels on the wall, the ground levelled itself as great beams sunk into the floor with a rumble and the colour returned to sterile aluminium.

Joining their ranks, she idled beside Haruka. Though slightly winded, she did not seem to bear any of the dirt and scorch marks Bunny felt over her body.

"Nice job there, meatball head." She shook her golden-silver curls, raking them free from the up-do Scott had insisted she wear. Pretending not to hear the insult, she raised her perfectly arched brows.

"How is it done?" Haruka slowed, disappointed in the lack of effect.

"What?" Bunny raised her hands, clenching and unclenching them.

"These abilities you seem to think I have, the lot of you," she nodded her head to where Scott stood importantly, discussing something candidly with the Professor. "I am sure I have never done anything like that before," she sighed, dropping her hands. "Even if I could, I cannot think I would ever wish to use them as contest." Haruka stared strangely at the shorter girl. For a moment, she thought she saw something, a glimmer, a shadow of a dream. Before the thought could be recognized it slipped from her, and she clapped her forehead, annoyed.

"What are you talking about? Jean and Scott told us all about the car thing, the force field and stuff. Man," she laughed. "Not even the Professor knows what to make of it. And that's saying something." Bunny bit her lip, her brows drawn together in concern. Haruka noticed this and stopped. "What, don't you remember that?" she paused a moment, bowing in concentration. Then, with an almost disbelieving look, shook her head. Haruka let out a whistle.

"Man, so when they said you lost your memories, they meant everything." Bunny stopped walking, her legs feeling suddenly heavy. What had she done? Force field? Had she hurt those two? Why couldn't she remember anything? Frustration settled on her chest, a dead weight rattling each breath drawn. Her eyes felt warm and tingled as she blinked.

"I-I," her voice seemed to catch on some invisible net, coming out as a mere croak. Haruka felt her face soften, and without understanding her actions wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Let's go get changed. I for one don't want to be smelling sweat all night," At the touch, Bunny felt her chest loosen, that invisible weight lifted. Lifting her teary eyes, she beamed to the taller girl. They walked alone the rest of the way, the change room now completely emptied.

"Haruka?" it was barely a whisper, and she had to lean down to catch the following words. A soft smile played on Bunny's lips, and for once she felt as though the girl held more strength than any of them could imagine. "Thank you."

---------------------

The house felt surprisingly quiet for so early an hour. Leaning against the hard arm of the sitting chair, Bunny chewed thoughtfully on a large cookie stolen from the kitchen. Staring blindly at the French doors beyond her reach, she watched the shadows of the yard dance merrily. The sound of the others upstairs felt worlds away.

She felt mesmerized by the flow of moonlight, spilling like milk over the trees and grass, so that it seemed to pool and ripple in the dark. There was a familiarity, sitting here beneath the glass, the sky looming so large overhead. The moon seemed so small, just a speck of a swollen star amidst the millions of tiny glimmers. Somehow, this perspective seemed strange. Her neck strained upwards, willing to see further.

The glass was chilled ice against her fingertips. It seemed to wrap her skin, claws seeping into flesh. Her breath fogged the surface, a kabuki mask against the night. As she breathed in, two spots appeared in the fog; two blinking spots.

"_Ss-rn-ty_," the air hissed, around her the room darkened.

"Is someone there?" she called, her voice echoing as though in some deep chasm. She tried to pull away, to return to the warmth of the armchair but she found herself rooted, frozen. The glass moved below her skin, writhing and pulsating in sickening beats.

"_Sss-n-tyyy,_" it hissed again, each consonant a shriek inside her mind. Her forehead throbbed painfully in the centre and a faint glow seemed to reflect off the darkness. "_Ffeeeel,_"

"I cannot see you! What is it you want?" She cried louder, hoping perhaps someone would hear her from upstairs. No footsteps barrelled down the walls and she felt her breaths come out in frozen puffs of air. The warmth from her brow seemed to reach beyond the glass, beyond the frightening waves of black that seeped over her hands and to a faint light beyond- the moon's glow.

"_Sss!_" it hissed, in pain. She cringed, its ache her own, shared and wonted. Part of her wished to pull away, run to the tender light beckoning from beyond. Yet, she remained, knowing that somehow this suffering was by her own hands. "_Fff-nnd,_" and with no reason, and with no cause, Bunny hung her head against the ice and wept.

-------------------

Darien watched as Jean climbed the stairs, lurking consciously behind.

"Oh, really. You know, with a house this full, you'd think someone would hear the doorbell," she clucked her tongue impatiently waving her hand apologetically to the set of thick, double wooden doors. He shrugged, silently admiring the colonial mansion. Thick, red bricks constituted the majority of the outside, mixed at key points with stone and where appropriate, tall wooden posts. The building itself seemed hundreds of years old, and must have cost a fortune to keep running. Around him the grounds seemed to spread in endless miles of forest and field, to the left a thick and high hedged maze; to the right what seemed to be a garden shielded by wrought iron fencing. The entire sight bordered on surreal, as the moon bathed it all in a soft blush.

With a wiggle of her brows, Jean produced a set of shiny keys. "Just like magic," she grinned, nodding to the disturbed dirt of the potted plant beside them. Darien smirked- all this and security too. One expert twist and click later they found themselves staring into the impressive salon, complete with Persian carpets, dangling chandeliers and thick, leather seats. Darien cleared his throat.

"Well I'll just be going," he spoke it as a statement, though Jean ignored his request.

"No, please! It's my fault it took so long to get here. I'm sure you didn't even eat yet." He shrugged, slicking back the impetuous strands dangling before his eyes. In clear denial of his intent, his stomach churned loudly. His cheeks reddened. "Ha," she crossed her arms smugly. "I though so: you have to come in and have something to eat. There's always more in that fridge than any of us can manage." Seeing no way to avoid he agreed.

The room was empty as they entered; the locks clicking slowly back into place and echoing emptily off the walls. "There's a bathroom down that hall if you want to wash up," she jerked her thumb to the right of the room where it narrowed and funnelled off to some secret destination. He nodded appreciatively and watched as she disappeared through a set of swinging double doors.

As he walked towards the hallway, he marvelled at the sheer size of the mansion. Above him spread a ceiling that seemed to disappear into the night sky. Indeed, the glass on the sunroof seemed spotless, only the dotted shine of stars marring the evening dark. Darien counted the doors as he passed, some archways to smaller, cosier rooms while others opened to what may have been servant quarters. His lips twitched- _not a bad deal_, he thought.

His eyes began to squint, and he noticed the lamps now flickered overhead; their shine waning in crackling waves. _Strange_, and he pressed his palm into the wall and drew back just as quickly. _It's like ice!_

His skin began to prickle, and he shook himself for not having sensed this disturbance earlier. How could he have missed it? The air stood still, death's breath a dark, gelatine substance. His skin prickled and he continued forward, eyes wary, body conscious. _There_, he quickened his pace, stopping before what seemed to be a large study, fenced by a set of wide, French doors.

She stood, her back facing him. Her hands pressed up against the glass, glass which seemed to swim beneath her fingertips. That was impossible; he took another step forward, the air growing in thickness and he felt inexplicably dizzy. Perhaps he truly was hungry.

"_Sss-nn-yyy_" he heard, a hiss, a devil of a voice slithering in the shadows, in the glass, in the air. It was then he noticed the quiet shake of her shoulders, which they hunched weakly over, hair spilling like silver rivers. He felt suddenly intrusive and tried to turn but found himself transfixed. His fingers scratched at his collar- when had it become so warm? It was late fall and his fingers were frozen but a moment ago. Wait- his ears piqued. There it was again: that whisper, a death rattle from some unholy creature.

Darien could not recall what happened next, only that one moment he was standing and the next a set of watery eyes gazed down on him. The ground was soft beneath him, the carpet padding his weight.

"S-sorry, was looking for the washroom…" His voice sounded groggy and disjointed. Pushing onto his side, he tried to pull upright before the world shifted again and he found himself leaning against the petite figure before him. _Did I just faint? _His mind turned cold while his cheeks warmed with bitter embarrassment. It was then he noticed the upturned table to his side, the broken remnants of a lamp resting in scattered pieces around the dark wood. "I, uh-"

"A-are you…?" her voice whispered, all breath against his neck. He turned to study this new stranger.

She struggled to continue, her tiny lips opening and closing in muted puffs. Her skin seemed pale, unnaturally so, and glowed in an ethereal light. Resigning for the moment her linguistic abilities, she offered instead a kind smile.

Darien stared at her, strange, platinum hair that seemed to glow in a golden light haloed by the moon. He noted a miniscule scaring between her brows, like a Cheshire grin. _Or crescent moon,_ he blinked hard. Perhaps he had been working too hard. _Still_, he sighed, leaning back onto his own legs. _She looks familiar_… Before he could analyze this further his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cry.

"What the- Darien?" He recognized Jean's voice. Though his legs wobble still he brushed off the girl. Jean looked at him with concern then turned to the stranger (or, perhaps not- he was still unsure). "Bunny! What happened here?" Her hand pointed to the broken lamp, but stared worriedly at them both. Darien chuckled, but it sounded weary and forced.

"Sorry Jean, my fault. The lamps went out in the hallway and I was using the wall to steer myself," he pointed to the frameless arch and shrugged. "Didn't realize this was a room. I'll, er, pay for the damages," he finished lamely. The girl beside him seemed to have regained her senses and shook her head.

"No, Jean, it was my fault. I, well, I uh-" she gestured to the armchair and twiddled her fingers. "Day dreamed, that is dreamed, I suppose it is no longer day. In any case, I may have been fiddling with those, uh, switches. They must have dimmed the outer lights and, well;" she raised her shoulders, shrinking her neck and tucking her chin from sight fearful of admonishment. Darien felt dismay at the girl, still unable to shake that tugging memory. Jean stared at them, agape.

"Uh huh," she grunted before rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Well, whatever happened, be careful next time huh? Darien, don't worry about the lamp. This house is full of teens- lot's of hormones, very little brains." She smiled genuinely at them both. "Foods ready!"

------------

They watched, awed by the sheer volume piled on the wide, porcelain plate. Bunny seemed not to notice, separating the smaller side plates around the larger one so that they circled, provisionary satellites. Jean cleared her throat, drawing the girl's attention from her raised spoon. She cocked her head, innocently.

"Is something the matter?" Darien bit his lip, though he could not contain the smirk from his face.

"Wow, uh, putting some away from storage huh?" She frowned prettily, dropping her cutlery with an unimpressed scowl.

"Has anyone ever informed you of your rudeness?" her nose crinkled as though something unpleasant wafted in through the air. "I thought you looked familiar." Jean raised her brows, swallowing a large bite from her turkey sandwich.

"Oh, you two have met before? You didn't mention meeting anyone new, Bunny." Before she could answer, Darien laughed.

"I wouldn't say we were quite 'formally' introduced," he said, mocking Bunny's intonations. Her face flared and she focused on the piles of food before her, attempting to chew noisily and block out the grating of his voice. "She ploughed into me at the mall the other day. Broke my Mac- say, do you guys teach your students how to walk?"

"I walk very well thank you and you really ought not blame others when you are just as responsible," she took a deep breath, her face red and hot. "If you recall, I did apologize and all you could seem to muster was the baring of tongue and cheek. Besides," she added ignoring the look of warning on his face. "I think we are quite even now in that department, thank you!"

"Anytime, cow-tails." Jean tried not to choke on her sandwich as Bunny seethed over the ever decreasing mound of food.

"It would be well of you to note that most women appreciate candour and intelligence, qualities it seems you sorely lack." Darien swallowed deeply from his glass, draining the dark contents quickly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I prefer to expend my intelligence on those capable of reciprocation." He leaned back, his plate empty and grin satisfied. "Qualities, it seems, you sorely lack." There was no dignity as she slammed down her fork, pushing herself violently from the table.

"If you will both excuse me," her tone holding all the politeness she could muster as she stormed from the room.

"Well," he grinned in a light and mocking tone. "This was pleasant; shall we do it again sometime?" Jean groaned, rubbing her temples sorely.

"You know, you'd fit in well here. You're just as bad as the boys." As his lips widened she added in a surly tone: "And that is not a compliment."

---------------

He waited until he drove the highway to flip his cell. The ghoul-like image remained in his mind, drifting in and out the corners of his eyes as only haunting visions may. His fingers drummed the wheel impatiently as the tone continued to ring. There was the sound of static, giggles and rapid shuffling before the muffled voices cleared.

"Hello?" Finally.

"Hey, it's me. Gather the others, it's time." The line was silent for a moment, only the doubled breathing assuring him he was still in company.

"Are you sure?" A different voice spoke. His eyes narrowed, cobalt melting into the night. The moon seemed to light his way, warming the shadow like cream in coffee. He felt inexplicably lighter.

"It's stronger then before," he spoke earnestly, with the strength of one armed with truth. "Like nothing I've ever," the first voice interrupted him, sweet and melodic.

" 'We've' never," he sighed. Teamwork. Great. Sensing his irritation, they softened. "Tomorrow then?" His silence was their answer. "Be careful Shields."

"You too." With a click his ear heard the disconnected beep and he snapped the phone together, tossing it onto the leather beside him. The night stretched before him and he knew sleep would bring only more questions and daylight greater uncertainty. "And after that," He sighed. _After that, only time._


	5. Enter The Players

**So this chapter was half written when I posted chapter three, then suddenly, it started going in a different directions. I wound up cutting certain scenes for next chapter due to length. I kid you not; this could easily have gone up to 50 pages! I don't know what it is about this story, but I seem to be able to keep on going and going even if nothing happens. Hopefully, this chapter moves the plot along a bit. Personally, I think I may have let on to too much to early, so please send me your thoughts! I would love to know where ya'll think it's going. Big stuff happening next chapter, party's, Bunny's first fight, and other such revelations. You post reviews, I post chapters, and suddenly the world is a perfect place. Once again, I own neither Sailor Moon nor X-men, though I have a good many paraphernalia. **

**Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 4- Enter The Players**

_His head rested warmly against her lap, quiet hums buzzing against his cheek. Her voice carried the comfort of the strongest wave, lulling him in and out of sleep on a moment's whim. Overhead, the moon shone, bright and strong and vibrant._

_"Mama," he asked heavily, stifling a yawn with tiny, balled fingers. "Tell me again of the Light." The humming ceased, followed by an amused silence. The boy frowned and curled tighter against the matronly figure. "Mama," he scowled._

_"Of course my love." Her arms encircled him and the boy felt himself rise, head resting upon her bosom. They began to rock. "There was Time then as there is now, though each moment passed in a flurry of space so that their points reached like the lights of heaven onto earth. It was amidst a certain Space, selected perhaps at random or planned by the fates, that Time became conscious of itself. This became known as the Great Enlightenment. From that singular thought, an infinity of universe spread._

_'Eons passed, empty sighs to Time who watched as matter formed and crumbled and formed again. They were separate, Time and Space, and very much alone. Once again, from their consciousness was born the black tide of Solitude. It is a dark cloud that hangs upon all things, even to this day." The boy shook his head and peered up through a set of dark lashes._

_"That is where the war-men come from, right Mama? Solitude has got them!" The lady smiled gently, her large green eyes twinkling as she rubbed his tiny nose against her own._

_"Yes my darling; but they are not the only ones. Solitude lies within Papa, and Mama," she drew back, her lips pouting seriously. "Even little children." His dark hair flowed as he nudged against her._

_"I have no Solitude," but the tips of his plump fingers tightened against her gown. She took this as her cue to continue._

_"Millennia passed without end. Both Time and Space seemed to have lost their way, drowning in the murky confusion of Solitude. So it was that matter formed, steadily, and those forms also began to realize their existence. Solitude had no need to search hearts to prey on, for as each new perception came forth it asserted its rightful place within them until all things that were and would be bore the Dark Mark._

_"The matter began to bend and warp with such intensity that Time and Space roused from their slumber. A great pain set upon them as they saw the ruin of creation. What could be done?_

_'Without warning, without sign and without reason, Light shone from the far reaches of the universe. Time and Space were once again whole as the light brightened Solitude from their senses, leaving only a tangible shadow. A great heaviness lifted from them and in awe, they watched as creation flourished, Light warming them in days and watching fervently in the eves."_

_"Where is Light now?" his words slurred together, lids dropping heavily against swollen cheeks. The Queen sighed, dreamily and to herself._

_"In legend the two intertwined, Light and Dark, joined from before existence or sense. They lie within each heart, matched at birth, at odds the rest of their days." _

_"Who will lose?" Her arms tensed around the semi-conscious figure, lifting the tiny body across the cold stone floor to the soft wooden four-post beside them. The child bundled beneath the coverlet, head nearly disappearing beneath the mass of down and wool._

_"As Time and Space, Solitude and Light found themselves enveloped by creation so that their true natures are all but forgotten. Still, there are rumours, whispers that they live among us. Some, my child, are guardians." The boy pushed stubbornly against the will to sleep, lips floundering for one final question even as his eyes remained closed._

_"The others?" There was a rustle as she turned abruptly; pulling shut the thick shades and blotting out all but one moonbeam._

_"That my dear, is a tale for another night." There was no protest from his lips, quiet breaths drawn from their stilled slits. He fell into the depths of his dreams._

--------------

Darien awoke, drenched beneath his sheets. His heart pounded furiously in his chest and he reached shakily for the glass beside his bed. With a quick motion, he freed two tiny capsules from the near empty bottle and downed them in a simple gulp before collapsing onto his pillow. _These dreams are getting out of control_, he thought wearily as he gazed to the half-covered moon. What was it his mind was trying to tell him? Why could it not simply reveal the truth instead of trailing his dreams with erratic visions?

Slowly, his heart slowed, his skin cooled and he could feel himself fall once again to that strange world between the waking and sleeping. As the sight of the moon hovering by his window began to blur, he thought he could see someone staring at him, calling to him from across the earth's satellite. Soon, even this fine light disappeared and Darien sunk once more into slumber.

--------------

Bunny trudged the cool streets. The sun, whose light was warm and hopeful as she started her day, seemed to have disappeared somewhere between her first class and lunch. Her stomach grumbling, it churned at the scent of food coming from the dinning area. Intent on gathering something a little more edible, she snuck through a pair of back doors. Apparently, she was not permitted to leave school grounds without written permission from a parent/guardian. She rolled her eyes. Perhaps it was best she did not remember these things. Half these rules seemed ridiculous to the extreme.

The scent of fresh bread and melted spices reached her nose and she grinned, her stomach gurgling appreciatively. Looking up, she read the hanging sign;

"Iron Rose Cafe," she grinned and pushed through the wooden door.

The entrance was a long corridor, mirrors and paintings hanging from the crème coloured walls. Bunny felt her stomach lurch excitedly and with a burst of energy, ran the hallway and spun into the entrance. She stopped suddenly, attention caught by a painting adorning the wooden door. Set within a large, rectangular canvas was an exquisite portrayal of an inked couple. Their bodies flowed over the canvas, the males arm stretched protectively over his female companion. Their faces tilted up to one another, expressions of adoration on their shadowed features. Bunny ran her fingers over the thick paint and felt a strange longing. It was then something hard collided with her turned back. The door flew open and with a pained cry, Bunny skidded on the bare skin of her palms.

"Hey!" he groaned a throbbing complaint, annoyance lacing its velvety depths. Bunny whimpered, pulling herself upright and inspecting the floor burns on her bare knees. She sniffed as she saw their reddened surface. "Doors are for walking through, not blocking!" she frowned at the familiar voice.

"You!" she yelped, pulling her cry into the most furious face she could muster.

"Of course," he muttered. Without so much as a helping hand, she watched him push back into a standing position, his long fingered hands brushing invisible dirt from the front of his dark blazer. "As if there aren't enough problems in the world," he muttered. Bunny frowned.

"I beg your pardon? I hardly think I can be blamed for you not having paid attention." She turned her chin upwards, in a haughty frown. His brows raised in riled surprise.

"Just returning the favour Dumpling," Bunny flinched as he reached out and poked one of the buns atop her head. He laughed. She fumed.

"What in the heavens did you do that for?" He shrugged.

"Curiosity, wanted to see what you were hiding in there." Bunny felt her cheeks

redden and if at all possible a load of steam escape her ears.

"They are buns! And they are a much better style then that bush-whacked mess you call hair and if I ever need the advice of a village idiot, I will be sure and call upon you but until then I am sure the world will thank you for your silence!" and she turned and stomped around him, heading purposefully for the exit. The man chuckled, waving his hand in an arrogant fashion.

"See you around, Dumpling." She slammed the door in response. Bunny was halfway down the block when she realized she had not gotten the lunch she had gone in for. Her stomach growled and she narrowed her eyes, scowling the walk back to school.

Inside the café, Darien could not help but follow her with his gaze. He chuckled as she paused several feet away and stared past the window in dismay_. She must have forgotten her lunch in the commotion_. He felt an immature sense of pride to see this effect on her. Stepping to the counter, he ordered a large coffee and waited until the waitress poured the steaming liquid before heading towards the farthest table in the darkest corner. Seating himself with his back to the brick wall, he checked his watch. Nodding satisfactorily, he glanced out the window. _Any minute now_.

--------------------

She walked with direction and importance. Her eyes stayed straight, ignoring but not unaware of the lustful stares following her gait. Brushing a thick golden lock from her temple stepped through a thick wooden door and rounded the corner searching over the empty booths.

"Over here hun. You're late." her face melted, the seriousness gone to be replaced by a dispassionate whine.

"Holy crap, sorry you guys I totally forgot I had a sound-check and they wouldn't let me go until we had a complete run through-" she paused breathlessly and flashed a giant grin to the figure sitting closest to her. His stern face softened at her words, platinum strands meeting coolly against tanned cheeks. "Hey babe," her greeting interrupted as his lips met hers in a brief but warming kiss.

He shifted awkwardly as the two stared at each other lovingly. He could hardly believe the light haired man was the same friend he had known from years. They say love changes people- Kunzite must be living proof.

Darien coughed uncomfortably. The girl sighed happily and faced the four sitting across them. Cocking his brow, he stared pointedly at the tall man to her side. "Kunz, think you can keep her in order? This is kind of important." The shift was intense and immediate. His chest felt tight as he breathed. A sip from the steaming mug before him calmed him somewhat, caffeine soothing his weary mind. "They're back," he said quietly. The air came still. Michelle was the first to move, her dark hair falling in soft waves to her shoulders. Darien caught a glimpse of sadness as her great lashes swept toward him.

"I've seen things, the mirror…" she spoke, her slim finger tracing the contour of the plastic table top. Beside her a woman raked her short, dark locks and peered at a tiny screen held within her delicate grasp. She patted Michelle comfortingly. The tall one smiled and mouthed quiet thanks. "Where did you see them?" Darien dropped his gaze, staring into the murky depths of his cooling coffee. A pale hand reached to it and he felt it warm between his palms. He followed it as it retreated, returning to its owner. Tall, slim with jet-straight hair and blunt bangs was the fire priestess. He groaned and shrugged.

"At that School for the Gifted, in Westchester," he watched as their eyebrows rose, Mina in particular seemed to straighten at this.

"How is Jean doing?"

"Better, though equations are still throwing her a loop." He watched as Kunzite stiffened beside her, his lip twitching noticeably. Ami lifted her head and the air seemed to cool.

"They were youma then, Darien?" He shook his head, lips drawn in a taunt and fretful line.

"I'm not entirely sure _what_ it was I saw. It, they, I mean," he closed his eyes, and against the darkened shapes sprang that haunting nothingness from yesterday. His skin responded unappreciatively, turning cold and pimply beneath his long sleeved shirt. "It was a feeling, just a strong power: Angry, hateful- unlike anything I've ever…"

"It couldn't be Metallica," Kunzite spoke suddenly, goading anyone to speak against him. "Nothing remained of her after the battle." Mina sighed despondently.

"I guess this peace couldn't last forever…"

"Neph and I have been doing readings together," Rei added, her arms crossed pensively over her chest. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Darien, their violet depths dark and turbulent. "I thought it could be something, but it was never clear, never strong enough to make sense of." She sighed, her tiny lips parting in frustration. "I had hoped it was a glitch, perhaps clouded by inner turmoil." Ever the strategist, Ami interjected.

"There is still much we don't know of the past. Perhaps this is a remnant, an association of the last?" Darien chugged the last bit of his bitter brew.

"No," the mug landed with an emphasizing clatter. "This is something altogether new. The last wanted control, power. I sensed nothing like that, it was just," he searched his mind, that endless analogue of reason. "Vengeful, like it was looking for something specific, or someone." Michelle gazed upwards.

"Do you think it has something to do with that private school? I've heard rumours of its students, that they have powers." Ami flinched.

"Could they possibly be senshi as well?" Rei scoffed.

"Please, Ami, I thought you were the brain. You know we would have sensed their powers. Unless you're talking about-" Michelle smiled at the implication. Ami frowned.

"Well there must be a reason that, 'thing' appeared there. It only makes sense…"

"I think Ami's on the right track," Darien leaned back, eyeing the group carefully. "There's a new student there, she was standing right in front of the, 'thing'." Mina gasped.

"Did she summon it?" He furrowed his brow, recalling the frightened tears in Bunny's eyes. Whatever connection she had to this force, he doubted she was responsible for it. Still…

"I don't think so, but there is too much coincidence between her arrival and its appearance. We should definitely keep an eye on her."

A solemn consensus seemed to meet the group.

"Nephrite and I will do some further readings; see what we can pull up." Ami nodded.

"Jed, Lita and Zoi get back tomorrow. I'll inform them and we'll begin strategising." She turned her lips down, thoughtfully. "Lita will need to organize practice sessions, Darien I'm sure you and her can talk through the scheduling." Michelle nodded.

"Haruka will certainly want to help with that. Besides, she tells me she rooms with that Bunny girl. I'm sure we can get her to keep an eye out for anything, strange." Darien stood.

"Sounds like a plan. You guys call me and let me know how the progress is going. I'll keep my eyes peeled; see what I can pull up."

Behind the counter, the waitress watched as the handsome man from the back row walked past, his face stern and stiff looking as he breezed by. Behind him followed a row of the most beautiful and dangerous women she had ever seen. As the last figure exited, a tall, copper skinned man with strangely white hair she felt her breath fall heavily from her lips. Somehow, suddenly, the air seemed to lighten. She bristled at their departure and prayed for a good tip.

-----------------

Haruka was sweating. Against her leather swaddling she felt stiff and restricted and longed for the freedom of movement her other suit permitted.

"Stay low Bunny, I'm gonna take out Amara." Before the blonde could answer the older girl disappeared from view. Bunny snorted and dropped lower against the dirt trench. Scott had them practicing several times a week and though she was by no means an expert, the constant barrage of violence had reached its height of weariness. She was tiered of watching as the others ran and jumped together, working as a seamless team while she straggled behind them, tripping over her feet or screaming at approaching blasts.

Could the Professor honestly believe she possessed powers?

"Unless daydreaming counts," she whispered to no one in particular. Tiny rocks trickled over the side and Bunny glanced up just to see Haruka land softly beside her. She held a brightly coloured scarf joyously.

"Easy-peasy," she shrugged, stuffing the strip of cloth in the band around her waist. "You just gonna sit here all day, dumpling?" Bunny frowned.

"I was considering moving at some point, Boom-Boom." Haruka dropped her merriment, hazel eyes flashing darkly at the younger girl.

"Don't ever call me that." She snorted.

"Only if you stop calling me 'dumpling," and while the sandy haired girl turned her face Bunny stuck out her tongue, bunching her face and crossing her eyes comically. By the time Haruka turned back, Bunny had found a path of very interesting dirt to analyze, her face wide and innocent.

"Oh brother," Haruka rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long session.

--------------------------

Rogue sat in the farthest row from the front, her back facing a row of musty old textbooks and leaning brooms. Before her, sounding clearly over the scratching of pen on paper, stooped a large figure, his bulky shoulders barely contained within his seasoned suit. From the corner of her eye she spotted the barely conscious Bunny struggling to remain upright as his drones rambled on.

"And that brings to a close our studies of Anglo-Saxon culture." She sighed disinterestedly, stretching her arms overhead and releasing a loud yawn. Several people about her sniggered, though their silence came quickly as she stared them down. "You guys know the drill, test next Monday, the essay will be due Tuesday and Wednesday we begin our Greek and Roman myths. Please read chapters ten to fourteen by then." A collective whine issued from the class.

"Mister Menken, as head of the student's organization and Cheer Team," Beryl blushed as a series of hoots and cheers bombarded her, but Rogue knew there was not a trace of modesty in her blood. She stood, bowing graciously and waited for the noise to dwindle before she continued. Even the teacher seemed interested. "I would like to remind you that the pep rally is fast approaching us, and we are still in desperate need for volunteers." She cast her eyes judgingly around the room. "Of course, more important than that, we need your support. Be sure and cheer on our boys in the upcoming semi-finals!" Beryl straightened her spine, pausing as the attention from the class fell onto her. Her lips turned down into a sad pout as her lashes brushed softly against her cheek. Rogue almost gagged.

"What is a pep rally?" Rogue turned away as the redhead continued to rave immodestly, no doubt hoping she and her posse would find themselves excused from the upcoming deadlines. She smiled to the silver girl to her left.

"A poor excuse f'all the jocks to hook up with all the cheerleaders and the rest of us to scrounge up a mediocre keg." Bunny merely raised a brow, grabbing her books and standing so that she was the first out the door, followed very closely by the southern Goth.

"Is it fun?" Rogue chuckled, subconsciously pulling at the sleeves of her green fishnet souse-chemise. The halls began to fill with students.

"Ah suppose that's its intention, though Ah daresay they fall short. There's usually a party after though," she shrugged. "Bad booze, bad music; it all makes fo' a pretty okay time sugah'." Bunny beamed, shifting her heavy knapsack onto her other shoulder.

"I wonder if there's dancing?" she bit her lip excitedly. "I so love to dance!" Rogue could only shake her head as she watched the blond spread her arms out gracefully, her eyes closing serenely before she began to spin blindly through the hall.

"Watch out!" she cried, a moment too late. Bunny felt herself become momentarily weightless before connecting with something soft and warm. As she landed she heard a guttural 'oof' and her own cry of surprise.

"I beg your pardon!" She gushed immediately, pushing herself standing before reaching down to the fallen student. "It was my fault entirely, I was not watching where I was," the figure accepted her hands, fixing their larger forms around her tiny ones. "Are you alright?" She gazed up into a dark pair of steel eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll live," his lips grinned mischievously , his long face turning friendly despite his smooth, ice-like features. "I don't think I've met you before, oh," a sudden recognition fluttered over his features. "You must be that new girl, Bunny, was it?" She nodded, dropping her head into a polite bow.

"It seems you know who I am, though I have not yet made your acquaintance."

"Diamond Lenoire, a pleasure." He followed her suite, bowing until his lips reached their conjoined hands. Turning hers slightly he allowed his lips to press against them momentarily before withdrawing. "From what I see, you're quite a dancer," and he pointed a few feet forward to where Rogue stood, looking somewhat surprised and rather unnerved by their greeting. "So," he said, breaking the distraction. Bunny gazed to his dark eyes and felt an involuntary shudder as they bore into her own. His skin was pale, his hair even more so and although it was as though colour drained from him there was a true liveliness about him, lingering behind his smooth mask. "You'll be at after party?"

Her empty gaze caught him off guard and he chuckled. "I suppose I'm assuming my own importance. Every year we like to throw a huge bash after the senior's finals." He smirked and shrugged. "It's been pretty lame the last couple of years, though something tells me things may be looking up." Unsure of his suggestion, Bunny felt her cheeks redden.

"Uh," Bunny felt thrown off her guard and stepped back, clutching her back high on her back. "That is, I am not sure." She looked sheepishly to the floor. "I do not think I am invited," At this Diamond chuckled.

"I'm the only one who gets the final word on that list. Believe me," he winked and Bunny smiled. "You're on it."

"Thank you, Diamond. I'll be sure and bring my friends!" and with a miniature curtsy she hurried away from the tall boy, across the hall where her friend stood.

"I'll see you," he called and she waved, her face beaming. Rogue raised a brow.

"What the hell was that, girl?" Bunny breathed heavily, her face flushed and heart racing. Her fingers traced the skin on her hand where his lips still burned coolly against her flesh. Something of that man screamed a warning. Mustering all the composure she could, she turned slightly to catch a glimpse of him and his friends as they made their way down the hall, their laughter and chuckles settling over all others. His eyes seemed to seek out hers. Before they could lock, she blinked and crossed her arms before her chest.

"Rogue, have you ever attended this, er, 'senior finals'?" Rogue rolled her eyes, pushing the girl lightly with a bounce of her hip. She bit her lip, confused. "Did I misuse the term?" The southerner slapped her palm against her brow. Bunny's ignorance was quickly going from refreshing to astounding.

"Ya'll are definitely somethin' girl. That there is Diamond Lenoire, the king to Beryl's queen as far as academic social status is concerned." She let out a low whistle as they headed to the cafeteria. "Yo' foolin' yo'self if you think this'll just be a party; more of a personal initiation than anything else." Bunny could not hold her laughter and she found herself leaning into the southern belle. Rogue gave her a hard flick in the temple.

"Ow!" she rubbed her head gingerly, still smiling at her friend. "Oh, Rogue," she chided gently. "You worry far too much. This is only High School after all." She smiled and a look akin to nostalgia seemed to spread over her eyes. "There are so many true dangers in life; it would be a shame to create one from nothing." Rogue sighed, biting her black lips as she spotted Remy sitting alongside Kurt, Kitty and Bobby at the far end. She swallowed the remnants of her paranoia and nodded to the group.

"Ya' comin' sugah?" Bunny nodded.

"Right after I buy some food," she motioned to the narrowing line which hid the steamed window filled with toxicity. Rogue crinkled her noise in distaste.

"If that's what ya' want to call it. Just you wait hon- yo' find yourself curled up with a heart attack at twenty!" Bunny looked up through spools of innocence.

"Who would attack my heart?"

----------------------

Jean watched Darien, secretly from the corner of her eyes. His head bent over his lap top, the light glinting of his thickly rimmed frames. Always alone, always this tower of mystery.

He seemed frustrated and Jean could not help her curiosity. She glanced around him- no bags, no textbooks_. So it wasn't school related. Then, what could be causing him so much grievance_? Jean was an intelligent girl. Curiosity unfortunately cannot be outsmarted, only refused. She could resist no longer the temptation to peek.

She leaned over her notes, their rustles booming in the silent library. The girl to her left made mental caloric calculations, the three the next table over searched desperately for the simplest method to burn 20 more calories a day. The group of boys sitting across from them sent thoughts that caused her to frown their way. They responded with a less then friendly gesture before their cokes magically fizzed onto their faces.

She suppressed a giggle as they up and cursed away, leaving the room in a huff. Finally, she felt the area around her target. It felt quiet, warm, safe. Jean saw herself standing on the edge of a wide meadow, wind billowing around her in soft blows. Her steps were wide, long, assured and silent.

Slowly the area seemed to change, brush and trees replacing the empty wideness, their thick tangles seemed to lash out to her. She ducked as a thick arm of gnarled oak dropped suddenly. She jumped from under it, landing in a smooth roll against the moss. Between the great trunks she could see it, his thoughts, swimming dark and furtively out of her reach. She reached out her hand.

----------------

Darien jerked suddenly, his hands jumping from the surface of his keyboard and he slammed the screen down. Someone was reading him. He slid the glasses from his face and narrowed his eyes, scouring the near empty library. The table nearest him was occupied by three girls, each whispering loudly. Across from there sat a hunched form with closely cropped hair that seemed to shimmer like the night. She looked up, sensing his gaze and nodded mutely to the red head at her back.

She seemed in a trance, her body stiff and unyielding as her head lay cradled between her two hands. Darien stood, slinging his laptop over his shoulder and made his way to the sought table. Ami stood as well, closing her books in a soft and loving manner before joining his side. Jean, the light over her notes now shadowed, looked up though she seemed disoriented and distraught. Darien leaned down to her.

"Afternoon Jean, classes going well?" She looked at him, surprise etched deeply in her eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah, thanks Darien." She blinked twice and hard before returning with a brilliant smile. It was almost convincing.

"Like what you see?" He asked, so hushed and tacit she thought she had imagined it. She felt her brows draw together and looked searchingly at his face. He _couldn't have, there's no way he would have_, her mind raced wildly. It was then he noticed the slim woman at his side. She appeared a year or two older then she, with short, blunt hair and wide, intelligent eyes. Jean felt suddenly cold inside- was it her alone who felt this chill?

Her eyes searched the room but it was as though they existed on an isle of fog. She began to feel light-headed. Had she fallen asleep?

"E-excuse me?" she questioned dumbly. Darien did not break eye contact, deadly seas crashing into emerald orbs.

"We both know your capabilities Jean," his hand flipped her textbook idly. "Word of advice- curiosity killed the cat." She frowned at this. So, he had sensed her. Serves her right for abusing her powers. Still, she was not one to accept intimidations. What could he be hiding so seriously?

"I don't do well with threats, Darien." She stood from her seat, eyeing the girl beside him wearily. She did not flinch, that same cold, unwavering frown staring her down.

"I don't do well with spies or encroachment." The tension between them seemed to grow and Jean noticed for the first time the dangerous way in which his face glinted. Suddenly, she knew whatever his secret, he would do more than kill for it. "Consider this your only warning Jean. Don't pull that again."

Then, the fog disappeared. Jean rubbed her arms hard, only now realizing how thoroughly they had been chilled. "See you Friday- remember we're starting work on bio-chemistry!" his hand waved to her from before the front desk, and followed them until the disappeared behind the wall. She dropped her head to her books. It was as though nothing had happened.

------------------

Scott watched as she climbed into the seat beside him, her eyes half opened and unfocused. Her hair fell over her face in thick strands, but she showed no interest in brushing them away. He reached out, grasping her hand in his own and frowned.

"Jean, what happened?" she did not answer. "Are you okay?" Her skin was freezing and he immediately moved to turn up the heat.

"Something strange just happened," she murmured in a disembodied voice. Scott pulled her into his arms.

"Jean, please, you're scaring me. Did someone hurt you? Did someone do something?" She shook her head, and a light chuckled parted her lips.

"No, no nothing like that. I read someone today…" Scott leaned back, pulling her face to look in his. She seemed deep in thought, confused even. "I don't know what to make of it."

"Who did you read? Why?" she shrugged, her hind finding a warm spot against his neck.

"I don't know, it was almost like I felt, compelled by something to do it…" she shook her head. "What I saw, what I read makes no sense whatsoever." Her thumb stroked up and down the thick tendon of his neck.

"What was is?" Scott tried to maintain his composure, hide his marvel. She sighed, leaning into his chest for a warm embrace.

"I don't know, so many sounds and sights of places that never existed and futures that appear only in fairy tales, but still, none of it was conceived." Scott licked his lips dry.

"What, what do you think it means?" She smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Scott. Good thing they get nine lives." He tried to grin at her humour but felt unsettled by her answer. "It means something big is coming, something that has been waiting a long time." Scott stroked her hair and breathed in deeply.

"Should we tell the Prof-" he caught himself before he finished, mentally scolding himself. "I mean, should we talk to him?" she shrugged, pulling out of his arms.

"Whatever he knows, I can almost bet its more than he'll let on. For the moment anyway." She fastened her seat belt as he gunned the engine.

"You never did tell me who it was." Jean watched as the campus whizzed by beneath the waning light.

"Didn't I?" Scott knew she would say no more and found his lips tightening in a frustration. The drawbacks of a telepathic girlfriend sometimes seemed to far outweigh the advantages. It took the secrecy of the female mind to an elevated playing field. He wondered, briefly, if there were others out there who shared his predicament.

---------------------

Xavier sat unmoving before his desk. A knock on his door called his attention.

"Come in." the heavy wood swung inward to reveal a short, beefy figure.

"The last o' the runts just rolled outta here." The Professor nodded, his neck warming by dawns first kiss. "Jeanie tell ya' what happened this week?" he nodded, slowly. Before him, Logan paced impatiently. "An'?"

"And we shall be keeping an eye on Mr. Shields." Logan snarled.

"That's it? Some punk kid threatens a girl an' all you gotta say is, 'We'll keep an eye on him?'" He looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing in caution.

"May I remind you that his actions were not unprovoked? Jean made the decision, lacking rhyme or reason, to investigate this young man's mind. He is perfectly within his rights to demand his privacy." The thicker man reached forward for the crystal bottle facing him. Pouring a bit of the amber liquid into the shot glass, he threw back his head and swallowed the bitter substance in a single gulp. "In the very least," he continued, his gravely voice booming in the spacious room. "We know he's a mutant." Logan dropped his jaw as Xavier's brow raised.

"Do we?" Logan's eyes lowered, though his incredulousness remained present.

"How else could he have known? Where else would fog come from right smack in the middle of a library?" Xavier did not answer; instead he turned slightly away from the man and cradled his chin atop his criss-crossing fingers. Logan frowned, deep lines appearing on either side of his lips. "What're you not tellin' me, Charles?"

"I have long believed that there are a great many forces that exist outside our grasp, beyond our reality."

"We're mutants. We live in a constantly evolving reality. What could possibly shock us?" The older man sighed heavily and for once Logan saw his true age settle around his shoulders.

"Truly, I fear my friend that this time I do not have the answers." He smiled wanly. "At least, not yet."

He turned away from the other man and stared out his large window. Overhead the sun began to overwhelm the sky, its light blaring through cloud and air. Still, behind it as though playing a childish round of hide-and-seek the moon peeked. If he had not known better he could have sworn he saw it smirking. Then, in a flash, it disappeared and the sun took the limelight.

-------------------

Bunny stood outside the darkened building. 7201-100th Avenue, she read the directions again and scoured the streets for any signs of a hornet coloured motorbike. No such luck.

Haruka had been the one to tell her of the concert, the famous Michelle Iru, live in performance. Personally, Bunny had never heard of her, but she had feeling it would be worthwhile. So, here she stood, shivering beneath her thick woollen jacket, the tips of her knee-length skirt whipping against her tights in the cold breeze. Reaching gloved fingers to the iron handle, she pulled once and hard and pumped her fist triumphantly as it opened.

Once inside, she noticed with dismay that the hall was completely empty. Front and centre, propped by a series of wooden stands stood a large Grande piano, its ebony paint glistening beneath the twinkling of lights. The steps descended downwards to row upon row of empty chairs. She looked around frantically, her eyes coming to rest finally on the small hands of an antique clock. Eight pm. Perhaps she was early?

Bunny wandered the corridor, trying each of the series of doors she came upon. As she walked the hallway, her feet tapped a gentle rhythm as she stalked the empty line. Finally, she heard voices. Leaning her ears to the wall next to her she followed them to a set of thick double doors where light escaped its tiny cracks. She leaned in, feeling a slight pang of guilt for her prying.

"And I'm telling you now, Michi, what I told you then. I don't want any part of it. You guys have been doing fine on your own, right? I mean, it's not like you need another one, for Christ sake, there's what, twelve? Thirteen? Possibly more from the sound of things."

"Something's coming Ruka," Bunny felt a rush of air from her lips. So, Haruka knew this Michelle, and well from the sounds of things. "We've all felt it, I know you must have too." She sighed and Bunny could hear her pacing slow.

"Like the last time. Everything came out fine, didn't it"

"Not like the last time," Michelle added her voice soft but strong. "Something, whatever this thing is, it doesn't even have a physical form. It's been days and nothing. It's smart, it's old and it knows what its doing." Her voice sounded muddy and Bunny felt her eyes tear. "We need you Ruka. The Prince won't admit it, but we all know we're in over our heads." The other woman hissed.

"Then what good is it, having me join? I'm not like you guys, I'm not ready to give up on my dreams… racing,"

"You don't have to!" Her voice sounded desperate. "Look, look at all of us, in school, performing, travelling. None of us had to choose one or the other and neither do you! We need all the strength we can get, and as outer Senshi we have a definite advantage together." Her last words seemed to have a double meaning and Bunny felt a blush creep over her cheeks. "I'm not telling you to make a decision now, but, at least think about it." She sounded defeated.

"Why hasn't she come?" Bunny heard Haruka's voice empty soft and sadly. Her heart heaved- whatever pain this mysterious person had caused she felt a sudden and direct anger. "She should be here, Michi, she'd know what to do, how to pull everyone together." There was a pause. "He needs her too. You can see it when he thinks we've all turned away. We've all found each other and he's stands alone." Bitterness and contempt swept her tone and Bunny felt red and hot. Who was this that abandoned these people? This coward, she fumed.

"I wouldn't lose faith yet, Ruka. It's taken us years to get this far. We can't expect the final pieces to fall any faster." Bunny did not wish to hear anymore, and she turned from the door before she could be discovered. Her feet seemed to find their way back to the main room, which was now warm and brimming with trickles of people.

Some had already taken their seats, staring expectedly at the empty space that would soon fill with music. Others hung by the bar, drinks in hand as they chatted merrily.

Bunny fiddled with her gloved fingers, unbuttoning the large wooden circles to reveal her royal blue, empire fitted chemise. The forties styled shirt fit snugly to flaunt her ample curves, disappearing beneath a thick belt at her waist where the flairs of her thick, woollen pencil skirt began. She rubbed her head painfully, that awful mark between her brows tingled uncomfortably as her skin tingled back to life.

"Past your bedtime, Dumpling?" The joke was beginning to lose any initial humour it may have had. With a scowl, she turned to face the obnoxious intruder.

"Lost, Darien?" She folded her arms across her front.

"I burn, I pine," he said in mock dramatics before reaching out for the dripping mess before her. "Here, let me take that before you drag dirt all over this place." She had no chance to answer as he turned swiftly on his heel, the tails of his dress coat flinging behind him.

"Hey, Dumpling!" Bunny growled. Another one? Could they not leave her and her hair in peace? She turned, saw Haruka and snuffed her nose.

"I had hoped this was cleared today in practice." Haruka shrugged, tapping her nose flirtatiously.

"Can I help it? You're so cute when you blush." The girl beside her giggled as Bunny's eyes widened, her face burning red. "Oh, this is Michelle. Michelle, Bunny." She introduced the two and Bunny tried valiantly to remain cordial through her crimson face.

"It's a pleasure, Bunny. Don't let Ruka get you down. She wins every time you lose your cool, just remember that," catching her wink, Bunny decided quite happily that Michelle was as lovely in personality as she was in appearance.

"Well, it must be my lucky day." They turned, surprised at the deep, velvety voice. Darien stood behind them, dressed finely in a dark and well cut suite. "You must be Miss Michelle-Iru Kaioh." Before her eyes, Bunny watched as the two shook hands and then in disgust as he turned hers to meet his lips. She missed the tease in his voice. "For luck," he grinned, producing a beautiful, dark red rose from his jacket. Bunny snorted at his antics.

"Thank you, kind sir, but I do believe your lady grows green with envy," she nodded to the fuming blond behind them. Catching their meaning Bunny stomped her foot and placed her hands squarely upon her hips.

"Do not confuse abhorrence with attraction." Michelle raised her eyes innocently.

"They are but two sides of the same coin." Darien's eyes narrowed, his brows pulled up high.

"Ah, Dumpling, this explains so much." He pounded his chest in a princely fashion. "Well, not that I can blame you, young, inexperienced thing like you would likely latch onto every girls ideal of masculinity." He sighed, painfully, and raised his half-drunk wine glass to the three ladies before him. "Don't worry," he winked. "Maybe one day, when pigs fly." She controlled her breath, eyeing his glass as he swirled it, inhaling the scent before downing the liquid in a single gulp.

"I think I shall be seated, please excuse me," she nodded icily. Darien grinned.

"Good idea Dumpling. Michelle, shouldn't you be heading backstage?" the brunette patted him as she passed, Haruka following closely behind. Bunny walked heavily and sat herself in the front row, crossing her arms as Darien took the seat beside her.

"Can you not offer your nuisance to someone else?" her voice was testy and he could not help but smirk at her annoyance.

"You picked the best seats in the house," he motioned to the stage, front and centre. Bunny simply scowled, lowering herself in the chair as the lights dimmed.

-----------------------------

Michelle stared out into the bright lights, their glare blinding the many faces seated before her. Taking a deep breath, she raised the tiny wooden instrument so that it settled comfortably below her chin. In her other hand the bow stood upright, prepared to strike. The first glide sounded as a tiny cry, resonating against the high ceilings. Around her the crowd settled, their hushed whispers melting to silence as the next note glided to them. She felt herself smile and soon, she was lost in the gentle waves of music.

Bunny watched, entranced as the tall woman's fingers moved expertly along the violin, each long stroke stretching into the next so that its sweet call beckoned her ceaselessly. She felt the world around her fade, shadows swallowing those around her until she seemed to float before the violinist.

She cocked her head, opening one bleary eye to meet with a set of cerulean orbs. The silver haired girl stared at her intensely, as though hearing some secret message amongst her sound. Michelle tried to blink, but she found herself caught in a silent rapture as the girls eyes seemed to enlarge before her becoming wide, familiar. A history, vague and nostalgic played within her pupils and her blood quickened. She tried to focus, to push through the lights and shadows dancing before her. Each glimpse she caught faded quickly, to be interrupted by the surrounding room.

As though made of glass, Michelle felt herself staring into a great abyss, its sheen delicate and harsh. The edges of her vision were framed by ornate bronze carvings. Though they blurred she had the acute sense they were not friendly. Her arms continued their movement, keeping the old music alive as something stirred from the depths- dark and voluminous in mass but with no discernable features.

Michelle blinked, once, twice but the image remained. _That's strange_, she thought. _I've never had a vision without my mirror_.

"You see it also?" she did not turn to hear the disembodied voice- she could not. "It follows in the glass, watches from the mirror. Beware, for reflection is not truth." Michelle tried to open her lips, to scream a question at the floating chiming voice.

_Who are you? What is this_! But even as she called she watched the vision around her melt away, the music dwindling from her violin, the lights returning to blur her vision. Before her, front and centre, she stared at the outline of a head framed by two buns with cascading pigtails. With the last note, she dropped her arms, chest heaving, and sweat dripping from her brow.

Bunny remained frozen; eyes still locked on the glorious violinist as beside her bodies rose and erupted in applause. A mask of shock petrified her features, her face unnaturally pale. Darien noticed the dazed girl and frowned.

"Hey," he tapped her shoulder gently. Looking forward, he locked his gaze on Michelle. Although she moved about, bowing and nodding appreciatively she shared this distant look. "Wake up, Dumpling," she blinked as his fingers snapped before her eyes, breaking whatever trance she had found herself in. Thunderous cheers encircled them and Bunny brought a shaky hand to her temple. Darien crouched beside her, hand gently on her shoulder. "You okay?" For a moment he feared she hadn't heard him, but then she nodded, slowly.

"Yeah," she whispered, shaking her head. What had just happened?

-------------------------

It was nearly eleven when the concert, the final stragglers emptying the hall in excited voices, tittering still over the experience. Bunny was alone in the main hall, waiting for Haruka who had disappeared alongside Michelle and Darien to the dressing room. Wandering to the backroom, she retrieved her coat and noted it had thankfully dried. Folding them across her legs she caught a twinkle from the corner of her eye; it was the concert piano standing upright and glorious beneath the house lights.

She stifled a yawn and approached the concert piano, tentatively. As the final number, Haruka had joined the violinist onstage and together they performed a moving duet. Bunny was very much impressed. _I did not know she could play_.

Her fingers touched the high octave of the keyboard. With a bit of pressure, she smiled as the tiny hammer moved against the taunt wire, producing a timid 'clink'. She looked up and seeing no one in sight, slid onto the smooth bench, centred herself on middle C and allowed her hands to hover over the keys.

Uncertain when the tinkling doodles became song, Darien watched from behind the green room as the silvery-blond girl leant over the piano, her head bowed and lips parted in some secret language. The strange chords and melodies her hands seemed to flit over appeared strange to his ears, yet not entirely new. There was something in it, in her voice as it hummed a quiet re-harmonization, in her movement that all seemed erstwhile.

Despite himself, Darien felt his eyes close, ears savouring each note as though they were meant for he. In this hidden moment, she seemed almost angelic, a far cry from the threat she posed barrelling down the streets of New York.

"Keeping an 'eye out', I see." He did not jump at the sound of Michelle's voice, merely sighed. She stood close to him, her eyes lowered as the sweet melody reached her ears. "Don't be fooled by that pretty face, we still have our mission." Darien grimaced to the tall brunette.

"Do you challenge my leadership, Kaioh?" she did not miss the way he hissed her name, voice growing cold and dark. She sneered, crinkling her brows prettily.

"Always, Shields. Remember we are never yours to order, though for now, we concede." Their eyes met, each trying to stare the other down. It was only when the air grew still that their glare was broken. They turned suddenly to see the yawning teen arch wearily over the bench, her long arms stretching overhead in a long arc.

"Michi, just finished putting away the last of the amps. You want a ride?" She shook her head, patting the woman's arm.

"Darien and I have some matters to discuss," Haruka nodded, understanding completely.

"Right. Watch out Shields, her bite's as bad as her bark." Winking, she called the silver-haired teen over. "Let's get going, Bunny!" she added impatiently upon watching her drag her feet. "Seeya."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Michelle. I very much hope to hear you play again soon!" she beamed at the hard faced woman who nodded graciously.

"Thank you Bunny. Careful getting home, Ruka's a daredevil." Before Bunny could pose anything further she found herself hustled out the front door. Darien chuckled at her crying protests before they vanished in the night air.

"Right," he reached behind him, pulling out a shiny, black helmet. "Shall we?"


	6. The Dream

_So I had thought I had this all sorted out and then I started writing and basically rewrote the entire last half. I had said there would be a party in this one… but actually that's going to be next chapter. I promise I am not teasing, the first few pages are already written and I am so pumped to write Usagi/Mamory scenes. I also wanted to explain a few things, just in case it wasn't clear._

_Some of the names us the English Manga translation versus the English Anime (mostly because for those of you North Americans who remember Usagi's voice in Season three and Four never want to hear it again). The reasoning for this is most of them would have grown up in the States so they would logically have English names… except Haruka because there was already an Xmen who had her English name (Amara) and I didn't want to cause any confusion. I chose to have her sort of replace Boom Boom (sorry to any of the hardcore fans) because otherwise the cast would just be outrageously large._

_If you guys do have any questions, comments, concern or advice please feel free to post them in a review. It makes me sad if no one's reading and I know ya'll are doing it! _

_Finally, I would just like to shout out to everyone who has reviewed and encourage those who stray upon this to do so as well. __Champion Of Justice__, you were my first reviewer and continue after each chapter, I look forward to hearing from you again! Same to you __Sousie_

_Also thank you to __JJBrowneyes, __PrincessSerene15, __SailorVengeance19, __Idsprincess__, (hope to see you guys back here again!) __ally0212, __a rose by any other name715, __krissymoon, __Taeniaea, __Disney Princess Belle, __cocochan94, __Krys7__ and __Neokstar __(I assume the face is one of happy?)_

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Xmen and am profusely thankful the creators let us carry on in our own geeky way. _

**CHAPTER 6: The Dream**

The night was cold and tasted of snow. Below her, buildings whizzed past, quilted statues of black. Her vision narrowed, carefully scanning the scene below. The wind was sharp, but her sight was sharper. _There_, she noted with intrigue. With a quickening of her pace she watched as her feet left the rooftop and she glided through the air.

Her landing was silent hardly even a click as her toes met with the frozen earth. A sudden cry split the night, strange words she knew by heart. A great force shot forth, thick waves speeding toward a dark, snarling figure. It turned, last minute and in its talons she saw the prone form of a woman, her head bent awkwardly in a painful slump. Her breath caught in her chest as it leapt up, dropping the body.

Beside her a shimmering figure cursed, and with a flick of its gloved hands dispelled the water.

"What kept you?" She saw her head shake and motioned to the unconscious form before them.

"Mars alright?" the glittering figure seemed to sigh, though she could only catch glimpses of her.

"Drained by the looks of it. Jupiter's already had to drag off Generals One and three." Before she could learn more, long dark tangles erupted from the darkness, their filaments wrapping the subject tightly. A stab of fear ripped her heart as the dazzling form dropped, its body fading behind walls of pulsing black.

Her view became frantic, panicked. Something hard sprang into her hands and she watched as it grew. Without another thought, she sprang towards the tendrils, striking them swiftly until they dropped, twitching, to the ground. She cried in alarm- the form still lay bound and motionless by the attacking tendons. Her feet carried her quickly, bitter air clawing her lungs.

There was a sudden silence, as though all living things froze simultaneously. Then, only pain as something dark and terrible ripped through her. She bit her lip and tasted blood. She screamed.

-------------------------------

Haruka rubbed her eyes wearily. Over the past month she had almost grown accustomed to Bunny's erratic sleep patterns. Tonight, however, was a clear exception. Flicking the lamp beside her, she groaned as the room broke into a dim light.

Across the room she watched the girl whimper. Her eyes tightly clenched, her blankets discarded by her feet. Every so often she parted her lips as though to speak before clamping resolutely shut. Haruka stood and walked the short distance between the beds. Bunny's pale face glistened beneath sheens of sweat and her entire body shook. Beneath the sharp edge of her front teeth her bottom lip was trapped, and a small drop of crimson pooled about the pearly dagger.

"Hey," she spoke uneasily, worried by the girl's erratic breath. Her hand reached out to feel her cheek before withdrawing suddenly. It was cold as ice. "Dumpling, come on, wake up." Her hands grabbed Bunny's shoulder's, shaking them firmly. The silver child stilled suddenly, her eyes parting and Haruka sighed in relief.

There was no warning, no deep breath, no blink: just a rapid and harsh shriek that seemed to shake the walls and tremble her heart. Within seconds the doors flew open and footsteps clambered down the hall.

The shriek burned her ears and she released her hold. Haruka dropped to her knees, arms cradling her head and she thought her mind might explode. Wonderful, so this was her power: a_s though the mansion were lacking in blare_. She faked a smirk only to yelp in pain The door flung open and in an instance Haruka felt the Professors hand on her.

_What happened_? He spoke not aloud, but into her mind. For once the fiery girl did not mind Xavier's intrusion. At least it was silence.

_I don't know, she was having a nightmare and then she just- _the older man had no need to dismiss the curious faces at the door. Already Logan blocked their way, growling at anyone who dared trespass.

_Bunny,_ he willed himself against the onslaught, attempting to break whatever trance the girl seemed imprisoned by. She did not answer, but bolted, the scream halting as she sprang to her feet, a wild look in her eyes.

"They are down, the lot of them!" she hardly seemed to notice the multitude of eyes staring at her, bewildered and alarmed. Her paces brought her to the window, her fingers desperately trying to unlatch the high lock.

"Logan, children, give us a moment please." Haruka did not move as the beefy man glared at the masses, causing them to back up. A moment later the door closed and the three were left in silence. Bunny turned, as though realizing their presence for the first time.

"We must hurry! They are dying!" Her eyes closed and Haruka imagined the scar flare to life.

"Who is dying, Bunny?" She seemed not to have heard them, or not to have cared. Grabbing hold of the thick curtains, she hauled herself onto the wide sill. Now able to reach the iron locks she lifted them in seconds. Xavier jumped in alarm.

"Calm yourself," he tried to focus his thoughts and still the frenzied girl but no matter how he tried, he could not reach her.

"No!" She cried out, pushing the windows open. A gust of strong wind poured through. Haruka watched as it sucked at her tiny figure, and her stomach clenched as Bunny wavered dangerously over the edge. "They have been attacked, it…" she seemed to be struggling for breath, great tears rolling over her cheeks. "I-it does not know what it does…" she leaned against the glass, hysterics racking her body.

In a single leap Haruka cleared the bed, landing gracefully at her side. She grabbed the small girl and pulled her in her arms. She struggled. "Please," she whispered her urgency pressing and frightening. "We must help them." Haruka caught the Professor's eyes. He nodded encouragingly.

"Who is 'them' Bunny? We can't help if we don't know how to find them." She heaved a great, shaking breath before ceasing her fight. She seemed to be returning.

"I- I do not know…" her head leaned back and Haruka felt her breath catch. A set of swollen, bright eyes gazed up at her imploringly. "I, I feel them, I know I can find them…"

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" She sniffed.

"No, I could feel them," she clenched her stomach tightly, feeling suddenly weak. "Please," she begged. His consent was quick and unarguable. They moved with incredible speed. Haruka stood intent on following them.

The Professor halted her with a single look, a single shake of the head.

"Not this time," he uttered and she watched as Jean and Scott appeared, front and centre. _Of course it would be them_; she scowled, secretly wondering where this desire to protect the silver child came from. In moments they were gone, vanishing the length of the corridor before emerging below in a sleek black sports car.

Logan stared at the distraught girl, her shoulders shaking beneath the thin night-shift she wore.

"Right, which way?" he would ask nothing further… not yet. There was time for questions later. Bunny pointed forward.

"Here, left down the road way." A sudden pain shot through her chest and she felt the dizziness return. Leaning forward, she clutched the smooth leather interior with pale fingers. "Hurry," was her only plead.

---------------------

Darien could hear his breathing, feel the sensation as his lungs filled and his blood pumped. He knew he was alive. Yet, he could not move- not an inch, not a flicker. He lay facedown in the dirt with not even the strength to blow the blade of dried grass tickling his nose.

He could not tell if Michelle was alright, or if the other soldiers had managed enough of a recovery to return to the hunt. If his body could have allowed, it would have shuddered at the thought of what this monster could do to the people of this city. A cold fear gripped him- was this truly to be the end?

When he began fighting all those years ago, he knew, of course there would be a final battle as there was a first. He never suspected it would be so soon, he never thought it would be so easy to lose.

The air was growing thicker and he found his vision blackening behind his closed lids. _No_, he struggled, willing to feel that connection with his planet, willing for the crystal within him to spark to life. He could not lose this way- there was so much yet he did not know. Where had these powers come from? Who were these strange enemies who seemed to come from no where and yet knew so much of them? What were these dreams?

Even now, as his blood slowed, as his heart skipped he could see them, strange, impossible glimpses of a past he never knew. He tried to focus on that instead of the painful tingles in his limbs, instead of the prickles in his chest, instead of the vague fear he knew to come if he succumbed to sleep. _To death_... The darkness grew strongly and he fell.

Abrupt was the bright light enveloping him, kissing the darkness until it ebbed gently away. The weakness that dizzied him disappeared; his pained limbs faded until he felt light and warm and strangely energized. His lids peeled back and were it not for the biting cold he would have sworn he slept still. A pair of cerulean eyes caught his. There was a flash of white, a warm smile. Then they were gone.

--------------------------------

Logan ran in the direction she had darted to, his feet pounding against the hollow earth, his lips chapped against the wind. A few yards ahead he caught glimpse of something, then frowned. It was the jacket they had wrapped her in, in such a rush she had refused even to changed from her nightgown. His eyes scanned the darkness- nothing. It was quiet.

"Too quiet," he growled. "Wolverine to Cyclops, come in." A small communicator crackled to life in his palm. Momentary noiselessness met his ears before a small cry erupted.

"Cyclops here- any signs of Bunny?" He lifted the leather from the hanging branches and felt his chest rumble.

"No." He heard the teen speak quietly before returning.

"None here either, but Jean senses something else." Logan tensed. Now was not the time for a fight, not with the newbie on the loose.

"You kids hang tight, don't go lookin' fer whatever's there, hear me?" but the receiver had begun to quiet, a thick rustle of static breaking Scott's words into mere fragments. Logan cursed. "Cyclops? Jean?" Something akin to a howl answered him, as unearthly and terrifying as nothing he had ever known. The communicator gave a final sputter before clicking into naught. "Shit," he crumpled the plastic handheld and dropped it to the ground. Sniffing the air he caught their scent. _The lil' one'll have ta wait_, he thought, trying not to imagine her having met the fate the older charges presently faced. In moments he was gone, the empty branches swaying into black.

--------------------------------------------

Scott felt the tree bark scratch his shoulder and he hissed.

"Jean!" he cried, his blurred vision searching desperately for the tall red-head. The air filled with burning, a hot sizzle that tore his eyes and blazed his nostrils. The bark tightened against his skin and he gasped as his lungs narrowed. Precious air gushed from his lips, scattering in a pale fog. He fought against the vice grip, feeling it tighten instead crushing the vessels pulsing to his hands. "JEAN!" he screamed, his voice cracking with its last breath, the night melting away beneath a crimson haze. He felt light as his glasses fell from his face and in a moment of jubilant hope peeled back his lids to blast whatever this 'thing' was.

A shock of black blasted him and all he knew was silence.

---------------------------------------------------

Logan leapt the air in a great spring, hands curling forward beneath the long adamantium claws protruding from his knuckles. His cry pierced the night, mingling with the growls emanating from the hunched figure before him. With no greater warning he felt the metal slice the thickened stem followed by the painful crunch as Scott's body connected with frozen soil.

The monster howled in pain, immense jaws spreading to reveal glistening fangs.

"Scott!" the boy groaned, head lolling side to side. With a simple thought he called the Professor, alerting him of the situation. He scoured the area, looking desperately for a flash of red. His lips curled into a snarl.

The monster raged forward, its splintered limbs reforming as it charged, black light exploding into the air. It dragged a limp form behind and Logan tensed, muscles bulging. "Ready ta' fight somethin' yer' own size?" his voice, like gravel poured into the night and he bounded the distance, spinning over the creature's large scaly head. What was this thing? Before he could strike however, something whipped about his legs, hurtling him feet into the air.

Twisting expertly, he watched as the ground flew to meet him before landing gracefully beside the surprised creature. Frustrated, it hurled something his way. Recognizing the flying form as Jean, he caught her, carefully laying her to the ground. He need not feel a pulse to know she lived. The smell of death was nothing new, and this girl certainly did not carry it. "What the hell are you?" Logan did not expect a response, but a set of thick vines encircled him. Instinctively he struck out with his fists, only to find them tightly bound. "Fu-" his swear broke into a wail as waves of heat ripped through him. His body twitched, frantically trying to break free.

He felt his powers struggle against this force, vessels rebuilding before collapsing, bones mending before breaking again. Then, a chill crept inside him. His eyes sprang wide in alarm as the creature grinned.

"_Yessss_…" its menacing gestations broke around him. He was being pulled in infinite directions at once- head over heels, spine curling and coiling against the attack

Images flashed before him, memories long forgotten, smiles long erased. For once in all his life, Logan felt his powers betray him. The bones ceased mending, blood flowed openly from the gashes on his skin and beneath the surface he felt it pool and swell in great bruises. He tried to swallow hard, but the tendons tightened about him, a cruel cackle breaking the air around him. In a panicked moment he tried to scream yet only a drowned gurgle sounded.

Something whistled past his ear. Logan opened his eyes wearily, his body twitching beneath him. His head flopped lamely and spotted a bright rose protruding from the ground beside him. Something glowed from the crimson petals and he felt strength flow back to his bones.

Strange words flew and a hellish cry broke the night. The air seemed both to sizzle and freeze, to cackle and melt and Logan felt his hairs stand on end. With a final blow that sent the air whipping past, Logan stirred and pushed upright. Raising a thick fist, he wiped the blood from his lips and sniffed. That creature, whatever it may have been, was gone. Beside him the two teens roused.

"Hey," he called, standing slowly. The ground shifted below his feet and he felt that same wave of weakness wash over him. His arm pulsed and he winced- not entirely healed. "Who the hell are you?" The figure hovered in the shadows and though he tried, Logan could not focus on it. He narrowed his eyes. Within the strangers arms he noticed a familiar form. "If you hurt a hair on her head," his claws popped out, the skin bleeding thickly around the wound.

The figure seemed to smirk but nodded its head. Dipping low, it seemed to deposit the delicate package, laying her softly on the ground. As he arose Logan saw her wrapped in something dark and silky. In the fractioned moment between that gaze, the stranger vanished. Logan raced the several feet between them, but nothing remained of the stranger.

A distant rumble broke his thoughts and Logan heard the Professor. His brows darkened, troubled, but he hoisted the girl over his pained shoulder and trudged to where the older charges leaned unsteadily against the other, backlit by a set of bright headlights. Wolverine clenched his jaw- once again his instincts proved correct.

"Nothin' but trouble."

-----------------------------------------

_Beryl waited beneath the stars, shadowed by the columns that housed their place. She shivered despite herself and pulled the furs lining her neck tighter. It was late in the winter season, the Yule celebration mere weeks away. A slip of a grin met her red lips and she could not help but feel a twitter of excitement. Finally, Elysian would unite with the North Kingdom. Who knew? Perhaps, with the Earth Prince beside her, they could move on and claim their rightful place as rulers of the Silver Millennium._

_Thinking of her Betrothed she could not help but frown. He behaved strangely this past year. Forgetting appointments, appearing late for events. There were moments the woman was almost sure to glimpse something beneath those stormy eyes. They stared beyond her, farther than any sight could travel. _

_The wind howled and Beryl stood abruptly, her spirits frozen. Could it be her imagination, or did she hear whispers? Fool, she chided herself. No one but the Prince and his Mate were permitted in the heart of the gardens. Not even she had been allowed- yet. _

_She took the steps quickly and silently, summoning the air to warm against her. It stifled her footsteps, allowing her to float the length before arriving before the leafy archway. Not even her magic would consent her entry for these spells followed the earth to its formation. She cursed._

_"Yes, yes." Her Beloved's voice, she bit her lip curiously. Who could he be instructing so urgently? A pause, Beryl shook. "I shall be there, on my soul I shall be there." Did he laugh? The Prince did not laugh, never like this. It was a strange sound, light and free. "You force me to forget myself…" his voice dropped and whatever he mumbled seemed lost in the air. Beryl swallowed against the jealousy raging in her blood._

_He was beside her the next instant, having rushed so quickly through the gate her presence went unnoticed. She moved aside quickly enough, watching him stumble with a certain sense of justice._

_"Enjoying the night, my love?" she questioned, her lips drawn tautly. From the corner of her eye she could have sworn there was a flash, but her magic sensed nothing and she continued. The Prince took her momentary distraction to straighten himself, the rosy light of his cheeks fading. His arm crossed before his chest and he bowed politely._

_"I fear I have angered you, My Lady." Thick black locks fell before his eyes and she reached to brush them away. He made no effort to move, simply nodding appreciatively before standing._

_"You are late," she said crossly. "Again." His head dipped quickly._

_"I apologize, Mage Beryl." His eyes slipped longingly to the sky. "I seem to have lost myself among the stars this eve." He chuckled, the same tight-chest laughter he always employed. "It seems the General is a terrible influence." Beryl turned snappily, awaiting his arm to guide her up the stairs. Did he really think her such a fool?_

_"It seems you forget much these days," her fingers coiled against his stiff arms. "We were to meet tonight, by the columns." Her voice became quiet, a sad whisper. The Prince felt shamed and allowed his gloved hand to fall upon hers. She seemed to brighten somewhat. "How many times must you be asked to remove these formalities between us? After all," she reasoned primly. "We are married."_

_"Betrothed," he spoke curtly, the stiffness returning to his form. Beryl shrugged._

_"All the same, is it not?" her voice took on a dreamy edge, though it did not lose that ferociousness he was accustomed to hearing. "My darling Prince, together our union will bring together the Shadow and Golden worlds." She smiled, nestling seductively against him. Endymion sighed, trying to place a subtle distance between them as she continued. "Perhaps even…" The Prince stopped completely._

_"Do you still desire the Silver Millennium?" Beryl turned, surprised at his outburst. "There are things in this Universe, My Lady that cannot be attained no matter our desires." Beryl scoffed._

_"You side then with the Lunarians, those foolhardy usurpers?" The Prince frowned._

_"Caution, My Lady.. You speak of things you do not understand." Her eyes narrowed, their hazel depths darkening._

_"You think me a fool, Endy." He flinched at the name._

_"Milady, I think you no more foolish then any other human." Beryl seethed at his words. "I ask you to call me by my birthright. Pet names are unbecoming." His gaze softened and he captured her arm once more. "Come," he sighed. "Let us continue to the castle. I have had my fill of this cold." Her qualms forgotten, the crimson-haired mage fell into step with the Prince. Despite her worries, she smiled as behind them the moon's light left them, barred by the thick, wooden doors. Soon, she nodded. Soon._

----------------------------------------------

She gazed from her dark fortress, grinning as the girls face tensed in dreaming. A pale finger found a hard corner on the throne in which she sat.

"Mother," a voice hissed from the darkness. Her lips curved upward as the sleeping form fought against the images.

"Not now my son." The boy beside her frowned, his dark features spreading demonically over his flesh. "Time is short child, and our moment comes too soon." Her hand reached to the sight before her, the red head child panting fearfully, clutching her chest.

"How can it? He has not yet awaken." His complaint was bitter and she rubbed his head playfully.

"Not yet," she repeated mysteriously. Beyond the glass they watched as the figure jerked upright, her hair mussed and hand clutching her chest. She panted a moment before straightening, a wry grin painting her pretty pout. Standing from the bed she approached them, her hands running idly through the crimson locks floating about her shoulders.

She sat before them, her eyes gazing back to her reflection lit by the moon.

"Endy…" she whispered, her dark eyes staring confusingly back to her. A shadow winked and she smiled. With a sigh she sat back, pulling a small bottle from the cluttered surface and rubbing scented lotion over her palms before returning to bed. Beyond the looking glass the boy smirked.

"This is your plan?" the woman chuckled, watching as the figure settled back to sleep.

"We have something they do not, young one." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, time. I know." The woman did not frown when she looked at him, instead staring stonily his way. He seemed to grow anxious beneath her gaze and mumbled a quick apology. The woman relaxed her face.

"Ah," she lowered herself into the throne. "But they, my child, do not."

-----------------------------------

Rogue spotted her hunched form, sitting in prim display in the centre of lunchtime chaos. A half eaten burger sat, soggy and cold on a rumpled Styrofoam plate. Her fingers poked it, disinterested while her vision seemed unfocused and far off. Nearly two weeks had passed since her vision, two weeks since they were attacked in the dark, two weeks since their search began for the masked figure.

"She said anything 'bout it?" Haruka sighed, shaking her sandy hair.

"Nah. Professor won't spill either." Her hands raked her messy locks, still moist from track practice. "And I think we both know Mr. Boy Scout is a lost cause." Rogue rubbed her thin thoughtfully, pursing her dark lips.

"There's always Jean," Haruka laughed mirthlessly, pausing a moment to down her soda.

"Great idea. Play mind games with a psychic." Rogue scoffed. Haruka spun on her heal, casting a final worried thought to the anxious girl sitting alone. Had she stayed a moment longer, she would have seen a tall, handsome teen stride towards her. Rogue felt her eyes widen in a stunned silence. Across the room, he stopped and she stumbled as the line jostled her forward.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bunny whirled, surprised by the sudden interruption. Days had passed since her strange night-vision and on her life she could not shake the eerie sensation that something was out of place. Diamond did not wait for an answer but sat beside her, a look of expectancy spreading over his handsome features. "Wait, let me guess. Trying to decide what to wear for tonight?"

"Tonight?" she repeated, confused. His brows arched majestically.

"Don't tell me you forgot. It's the social extravaganza of the year," he winked and she shied blushingly.

"R-right," she stammered, suddenly intrigued by the apple before her. Diamond chuckled heartily. Beryl eyed them from across the room, ignoring the waves of heads bobbing incessantly before her. _What the hell is he playing at?_ The new girl leaned into the handsome boy, a look of wonder etched over her face. Beryl scowled.

"I have something for you," Bunny jumped in her seat, her hands clapping excitedly.

"A present?" she exclaimed as he withdrew a small box from the bag by his feet. She gasped, completely enthralled. "Oh Diamond!" He leaned casually into his chair as she pounced on the parcel, secretly admiring the way her hair curled around her blushing cheeks, how her slim arms pulled enthusiastically at miles of ribbon he'd wrapped expertly. Finally, she lifted the delicate lid, her lips curling into a wide grin.

"This year's theme is 'masquerade'." She fingered the delicate mask with great care, admiring the glittering intricacies carved into its porcelain surface. Diamond watched her turn the mark over, tracing a faint outline with her slim fingers.

"Beautiful," she whispered. He grinned, small and lopsided.

"The mask's not bad either." Her face reddened at his compliment. This was too easy. Motioning to the upturned lid, he nodded. "Directions are there, party starts at nine."

"Thank you," she managed finally, sounding breathless and flushed. She caught his eye, and for a moment Diamond felt his guard flicker beneath her gaze.

"Save me a dance?" she beamed.

"The very first," she touched his arm gently and it took all his reserves not to pull her into him, and wrap her tightly in his embrace. Tonight, he reminded himself. Instead, he settled on a wink before turning from her, only to meet a set of very angry hazel eyes.

For those who attended Bayville High, it was a well known fact that Beryl and Diamond had courted, on and off for their entire High School career. Both came from ridiculously wealthy families, both seemed attracted by the power of social hierarchy and both possessed a certain harshness that was never far below their surface. Both also happened to share a childish propensity for jealousy. They got what they wanted, when and how they wanted. You were a fool if you thought their scraps were up for grabs.

"Something the matter Beryl?" the shapely redhead maintained her glower.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, casting a disgusted look to the silver haired girl behind them. Catching the coloured flash in the girls hands her frown deepened. Without warning she reached forward and snatched the mask from the surprised girl. "What the hell is this?" Bunny stood instantly, her eyes following the glittering mask as it waved before her. Diamond shrugged.

"I believe it's called a 'mask'." She clucked her tongue, rolling her eyes furiously.

"I know what it is." Her thumb jerked backwards and Bunny jumped. "What the hell is _she _doing with it?" At this, Bunny became cross.

"It was a gift," she stated, one palm reaching forward expectantly. "I would very much appreciate if you returned it to me." Beryl did not bother to hide her chuckle, her hip jutting haughtily in Bunny's direction. The air in the cafeteria stilled, eyes drawing to the ensuing battle. A crowd began to gather, eager to see the Queen Bee's oncoming drama.

"Don't tell me you think you're coming tonight." She snorted highly, tossing the mask carelessly. Bunny lunged for it, slipping on the plastic linoleum as her hands reached out. She winced as her elbows burned against the floor, though the mask dropped safely into her palms. "It's by invite only," she added, offering the girl no aid as she stood. Diamond stood, his face impassive as ever.

"I invited her." Beryl's face froze, caught momentarily off guard. She turned slowly.

"Did you?"

"Yes, he did." Diamond flinched, Bunny's interjection echoing the ears of the startled onlookers. Beryl's eyes flashed ridiculously, as though she now sported an extra limb. The falter vanished instantly to be replaced by a dark smirk and she slinked forward. More precisely, she approached with the calm, calculated steps of a trained predator.

Diamond watched with a mixture of grim horror and curious enthralment. Still, he tried to catch Bunny's eyes, to send some non-verbal warning. But the young girl stood her ground as the redhead advanced. Her petite frame squared, arms clenched firmly at her sides, chin thrust proudly out. A swell of pride filled him to see her fearlessness.

The crowd could not contain their gasps as her pale hands fell upon the girl's shoulders. Bunny herself eyed the girl wearily in an attempt to pierce her tactics. A set of sparkling teeth shone from beneath thick, crimson lips.

"Well," she purred, cocking her head thoughtfully. A lump of something foreign caught in Bunny's throat and she gulped. Finally, a sigh escaped the towering figure. "I suppose any friend of Diamond's is a friend of mine." Behind them, Bunny caught annoyed expression. Anything for a crowd, his eyes spoke. She could not help but smile. Beryl's face tightened. "I'll see you tonight then. Make sure and dress up, this is not your average soiree." And she was gone, hips swaying until she disappeared behind the thick set of metallic doors serving as the exit.

For a moment the room stayed as it was, frozen, silent. Somewhere in the depths of her stomach Bunny felt a fearful churning, as though she had inadvertently accepted conceded to some secret war.

"Don't worry, she's harmless." His lips pursed and he seemed to reconsider his words. "Bitchy," he decided. "But harmless. I'll seeya Bunny. Don't forget our dance." And as the crowd began to chatter, their drama quotient reached she was left alone, watching his form fade behind the buzzing students.

Rogue strode past the milling students, stopping before the dazed girl. She wondered what excactley had gone under as she was waiting for her daily grease fix. Noticing the open box, invitation and mask it was all she could do to contain her awe. She chocked on half a fry, her coughs breaking the girls thoughts.

"So," her southern drawl was deep and raspy. Bunny fought the unease, swallowing thickly before grinning brilliantly at the pale goth girl. "Whacha' gonna wear?"

------------------------------------------------------

She did not look up as they entered the room, the clicking of her keyboard sounding endlessly throughout the room. Her glasses reflected light from the monitor, giving her a slightly comic look. Zoicite could not contain his smile.

"Well?" the fire priestess asked crossly, her arms crossed before her chest. A dark purple bruise peeked from below her dark fringe, framing her geisha-worthy beauty. The short haired girl frowned, finally snapping the screen down in frustration.

"Nothing, not one bit one her!" her hands flew up in exasperation, ripping the thick frames from her pixie-like face. She had gone through national and international files since the battle, in an attempt to learn as much of this new girl that she could.

No one knew entirely what happened that battle. From what Darien had told he, by all logic, should very well lie six feet deep. Rei, having suffered a massive drain and cranial abrasion was unconscious for the lot of it, Michelle passed soon after while the rest of them had appeared moments too late, finding the soldiers down, the monster struggling but approaching and the girl lying overtop of him, out cold.

Mina frowned, leaning against her boyfriend.

"Well this just doesn't make sense. What about her school records? Birth certificate? Social Insurance number?" Lita nodded enthusiastically.

"What about passport? Can you track maybe where she's visited?" Rei snorted.

"Please, if Ami's been looking and finding nothing, something is definitely up." Darien took a quiet sip from his beer, enjoying the soft buzz relieving the ongoing muscle ache.

"So she's not a transfer student then?" his fingers picked idly at the label. "She can't possibly be from here- in fact, that accents like nothing I've ever heard." Zoisite shook his long mane, the gentle waves floating about his shoulders in well-groomed layers.

"That's the weird part. All her records are in order- birth certificates, school administrations, hell even honour role certificates," he smirked. "Which, for general interest, stopped right around the third grade." Jadeite laughed, choosing to ignore the withering glare from his more argumentative half.

"However," Ami continued. "All these places she attended no longer exist. The small town she was born in was destroyed in a fire three years after her birth, the school she attended closed down last year." Nephrite raised his thick brows.

"That's a lot of coincidence." Kunzite merely frowned.

"Strangely enough, I can't get a hold of any of her supposed 'contacts'. None of the teachers working while she attended can remember hearing of her, none of their supposed 'neighbour's' have any memory of her…" she groaned, nodding graciously as Zoicite handed her a glass of swirling wine. Their fingers lingered as they touched. Despite the current seriousness, Mina could not help but smile.

"She exists completely on paper, totally legal, nothing bizarre." Kunzite nodded at the ex-surfer's meaning.

"Almost as though someone created her entirely," his pale locks fell over his eyes as his thoughts deepened.

"It's interesting she would be at Xavier's School," Darien piped, eyeing the slowly decreasing foam. Lita nodded slowly in understanding.

"That's that school for mutants, right?" Rei shook her head.

"Unofficially," Darien shook his head.

"I don't think it's as simple as that."

"I'm sure lots of them flee their homes, take on new identities and all that for their protection." Lita reasoned. She had yet to meet this enigma and yet something told her the girl was not responsible for this new enemy. "Who's to say that's not all this is?" Nephrite nodded, slowly.

Behind them they heard the door click open, the group turned to meet Michelle's flushed face before revealing a slightly taller figure behind her. Darien raised a brow.

"You're late," Haruka snorted.

"Thank you captain obvious." Michelle clicked her tongue reproachfully. Not for the first time in his life, Darien was infinitely thankful for his patient nature.

"Haruka, nice to see you," he paused. "Again." Then, only partially beneath his breath added "so soon". Since that fateful night two weeks prior, Haruka had been attending their meetings, suddenly interested in joining forces she had tried to fight so hard against.

The men stifled their grins to avoid the darkening glances from the women. It dawned on them quite suddenly how much estrogenic constantly surrounded them. Unconsciously, they all took giant swigs from their bottles.

"Sorry," she apologized, removing her long overcoat to reveal a floor length gown, turquoise in colour and embroidered with shining golden thread. For that matter, Haruka stood behind her dressed in a dressy white tuxedo, both sporting rather elegant and fancy makeup.

"For us?" Jadeite spoke, shaking his hand teasingly. "Ah, you shouldn't have." Michelle ignored the comment, approaching them before seating herself gracefully on the remaining couch.

"I'm attending E.I.'s Hall tonight." she smiled. "We're both playing in the orchestra," she added, noting their curious stares.

"Oh, you're a musician too?" She shrugged and plopped casually onto the armrest, leaning ever so slightly against the brunette's stylish up do.

"Actually I'm a racer," noticing the quick jerk of Michelle's arm, she added a half smile and softened her tone. "But, I hit the ivory okay." Her look became serious once more. "What did we miss?" Jadeite rolled his eyes, unimpressed by her constant attitude.

"Not much, mostly because we can find very little on her." Ami saved what she was sure would beget a most unpleasant argument. Haruka snorted.

"Well of course not. People don't just drop out of the sky like that everyday." They raised looks of surprise. It had taken two weeks of constant prodding by Michelle for her to agree to give up what she knew. Although it was ultimately minute, she could not help but feel slightly treacherous, as though these were facts only Bunny should reveal.

Darien perked at her words, suddenly very interested at what she might divulge.

"What do you mean?" he said slowly. She met his gaze.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but from what I hear she just sort of appeared out of nowhere, nearly got herself hit when Jean and Scott were driving home." Rei frowned.

"You mean she attacked them?" Haruka shook her head.

"Nah, it was more like she was falling, and from damn high up to hit the pavement like that. They said she just sort of stopped the car, raised it right off the ground…" Lita clenched her husband's hands.

"Super strength?" Darien could not help but grin. The very thought of her skinny arms lifting anything heavier then shopping bags seemed so farfetched… that was until he remembered his own life. Normalcy is completely relative.

"Nope, just kinda," her hand flew up. "Lifted it, stopped it dead in its tracks a few inches from her and held it up until the wheels stopped spinning."

"But where did she come from? Is she like the others, a mutant?" Ami stared, puzzled by the girls story.

"I honestly don't know. She doesn't even know. Woke up a week later with no memory of anything, no hint of power, nothing like what Jean and Scott had described. In fact," she trailed on, unaware of Darien's sudden surprise. "That dream, that vision she had of you guys, that was the first sign of any sort of power I've seen from her."

"What if she was the light you saw Darien? Both events sound eerie similar." Rei nodded.

"Maybe she can't control her power…" she shook her head. "Even if she's not tied to the new enemy, she's a danger like that." Haruka frowned.

"I did some snooping, turns out whatever power she has, it's not mutant related. No X gene." Zoicite perked, he and Ami relaying excited glances.

"Could you possibly get us a copy of these blood tests?" Darien noticed her wary look, as though fearful of what this information could mean. Ami offered her soft smile.

"I just want to run cross references, research to see if we can't find out more about her.

"No memory," Darien whispered. He looked up, catching the sandy haired girls eyes. "You said she lost them all?" Haruka nodded.

"We don't even know if 'Bunny' is her real name. The Professor tried mind prodding but… nothing. Just a blank." Darien hid his face beneath another sip, the information sinking slowly. A sudden sympathy sprung for this girl, the strange whirlwind of a girl. He knew all too well what it was to lose everything. Who would have though such a carefree person could hold such secrets? Across the room, Lita nestled into her husbands arms, tightening her grip on his solid arms.

"She's just a kid," she murmured. In a flash she saw the day she lost her life, her parents, killed before her thirteenth summer. All she'd ever wanted was a family. Looking up she caught the knowing gaze of her soul mate and smiled reassuringly. Now that she did, she would do whatever she could to protect it. Rei frowned, her deep eyes tightening beneath her finely shaped brows.

"Please," she scoffed. "We're what, one? Two years older?" Kunzite and Darien both shrugged uncomfortably, both reminded of their slightly more mature status. "I would hardly call us 'kids'" Casting a sideways glance to Jadeite, she sighed painfully. "Well," she added. "Most of us anyway." The room filled with laughter, quiet at first, then building as the tension drained.

"Alright," Mina chortled, thoroughly amused by the utter defiance between the two. Slowly, the laughter died. "Well, on that note…" Haruka stood, waiting for Michelle to join her. Ami sighed wistfully.

"I still feel as though we're back to square one…" Zoicite rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Haruka'll grab those files and you'll be back to plugging away in no time." She rolled her eyes, muttering something along the lines of 'unless you take it first.' Rei hooted.

"Go Ami!" Darien smirked at his friends, feeling suddenly very aware of his fifth wheel status.

"Oh, Darien, would you do me a huge favour?" Michelle piped suddenly, pausing as she struggled to layer up. He took another swallow, looking down to realize the bottle was now drained.

"What sort of favour?"

"I'm only playing until eleven tonight, but I have to carry the equipment back and Haruka only brought her cycle," she sent a glare to the taller girl.

"What! Scott took the car." Darien sighed.

"Sometimes I think I spoil you girls." Michelle clasped her hands prettily.

"Oh, you know we deserve it. Hey!" she added, awed that she almost forgot. "Be sure to come in a tux, we can grab you a mask there." He started backward.

"Uh, what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you're going to help me, you may as well stay for the champagne."

"I'll be driving," he said flatly. Her hand waved airily.

"You can still have one. I won't take no for an answer!" she chided, shaking her finger as they disappeared through the door. He stood there a moment, staring at the dark cherry wood door, the sudden news of the Dumpling head surprising and rather concerning him. How was it that she remained so infuriatingly light hearted? Did not knowing her past cause her no pain?

He thought of his own life, his own missing memories. The first eight years of his life did not exist, his earliest memory being a repetitive dream that followed him every night since then. Did he love his parents? Did he miss them? How can you miss people you cannot recall?

Yet he knew you could, knew from the way his heart pained him after these dreams. Tugging on his sleeve he checked the time- eight o'clock. He sighed. Enough time for another beer.


	7. Masquerade

_Ooh Lordy! I cannot believe I actually managed to get this up in a week! Honest to pain I have been ridiculously busy at school, thus stressed, thus ridiculously busy to drink off said stressed, thus exhausted. Not to mention the weeks wrought with deadlines and projects that have made sleep a distant memory. Though, who am I kidding, I had SOO much fun writing this chapter I wound up breaking it in two (hey! Either that or I cut out all the goodies. Details people, come on now.)_

_Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I kid you not, this would not have been posted without your words of support. I completely lose all effort if I think no one cares what happens… :)_

_Shout outs!:_

_Aleric: Those are some pretty good ideas- I'm not going to say yes, or no, but they will most CERTAINLY be answered in the later chapters. First Bunny needs to start remembering! (May I suggest a game of 'memory'?...ha ha ha…)_

_Sousie: Glad you're keeping up with this one. Look forward to what you think of this next instalment!_

_Firelightz: Oh thank lord! I was so worried about meshing the worlds while still making it 'real world' ready (you might notice the lack of descriptive uniforms… There is reason for my rhyme, I swear!) Hopefully, it will continue to meet your expectations._

_Champion of Justice: I love that you comment after each chapter. Such a trooper. Thank you!_

_J: Ah, I am so glad you brought up the 'Serenity as Bunny' thing. I always saw their future selves as mere extensions. Like, if you put a white flower in blue coloured water the petals become blue but the flower is still white… so too are they all themselves merely moulded by time. So, yes, I would assume once she gets the gist of this place she'll chill out. If she makes it… Umm, yeah the Dark kingdom thing. I took the manga version where Beryl was an earth sorceress who harnessed Metallia. In my mind then, Metallia could act without her, so long as she had a 'host'. There's a lot of greedy people to choose from._

_BleuFleur: Gahah!! Yay! I like the idea too, though it is proving much more involved than I had initially thought. Ah well. Hope to see you back!_

_Panda Slippers: People keep saying 'interesting' the way I was told I'm 'special'…Hmm. Anyway, I just want to highlight that Serenity and Bunny are the same person. Exactly- only different by circumstance (ugh, nature versus nurture.) Well, anyway, I'm really trying to write Bunny the way she would be if she were socially conditioned as royalty in the SM time as opposed to the present. Hopefully that's shinning through, if not, yay editing. Keep your questions coming!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Xmen, all characters belong to the creator's, check my account I am making ZERO profit (except of the soul). Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: Masquerade**

He stared at the communicator, the screen flickering with static and drizzles of white noise.

"Where are the children?" the deep voice rumbled. Xavier sighed.

"Finding sure ways to trouble, no doubt," the image before him cleared, breaking into a wide grin.

"You are worried, Professor." The man slouched forward, his hands clenched on his lap.

"I find myself in new territory…."

" 'Uneasy is the head that wears the crown,'" quoted the doctor with a smile. Rubbing his bald head he caught the double meaning and chuckled. Distraction never left his eyes. Hank leaned in. "Wit aside, what plagues you my friend?" Xavier sighed, but returned his gaze.

"Have you noticed anything," his words came carefully. "Strange?" His cohort arched an expressive brow, his dark eyes twinkling intelligently.

"What could be stranger than a seven foot Smurf quoting Shakespeare?" He chuckled in spite of himself, adjusting the lenses on his wide noise. In less than a moment he was serious once more and with a great gesture produced a chart. "But methinks you are referencing this," his eyes dropped, squinting despite the lenses to see the tiny writing. The Professor frowned.

"She had a vision, perhaps she has had many. Yet I have not sensed any psychic disturbance…" Hank shrugged his great shoulders.

"I have run her DNA through every scan I could think of. There is no trace whatsoever of the X-strand, either active or dormant." He paused a moment, dropping his arm tiredly. "Perhaps," he started. "Perhaps her powers are not caused by any sort of mutation." His head snapped up, caught clearly off guard at this insinuation. His lips floundered for words.

"I thought you found nothing?"

"That was when I thought I knew what to look for." Despite his cherish for this man, there were times Charles found his ambiguity trying. Noticing the other man's bewilderment, he continued. "I had assumed, rather foolishly, that Bunny was a mutant. How else to explain her powers?

"It is well known, though not admitted, that mutations occur by the activation of the X gene, generally coinciding with puberty. Thus, there are chemical components which link the gene to the haemoglobin for activation.

"Even in those without powers there lies a partial X strand- it is fundamentally inactive of course, but nonetheless there." Charles watched the man judiciously as he slowed, licking his lips in anticipation.

"What you are saying is, essentially, all humans posses the prospect of activating the X gene?" Hank nodded excitedly.

"There's more. This evolutionary strand is believed to be a very recent development in our genetics, though how we have still been unable to determine." Charles frowned.

"What does this have to do with Bunny's results?" The furry man clenched his lenses, shaking with intent.

"Research has shown this gene has been present in some form or another for over a millennia." He looked urgently to the Professor, clearly eager for the man to figure it out. "In all humans," his throat cleared: "For thousands of years." Charles felt his pupils dilate, his eyes stretching round and wide.

"Normal," he whispered as realization dawned. Their eyes met, mingling strange trepidation with curious excitement. Hank lifted the pieces of paper, raising them so all the Professor saw were dizzying charts of ink.

"Without a trace of the gene."

---------------------------------------------

Beryl watched her reflection carefully, thick mounds of silk and mesh surrounding her. Truly it was as though a hurricane of rich cloths swept the large room. Below she heard the orchestral melody, the laughter and gossip from the disguised guests downstairs. With a cautious sweep she reapplied her lipstick, rubbing her lips until they gleamed deeply. Her hair fell in long, thick waves, coils crowning the top half of her head pinned with gleaming diamonds. She grinned, a wry, conceited grin of one who had never been without.

"_Beautiful,_"the whisper, that soft whisper resounded through the room so quiet she was sure it was her imagination. Looking straight to the mirror before her, she frowned slightly as pale shadows blighted her reflection. She frowned.

The relic had been in her family for centuries, passed from one house to another. She was pleased and proud of her royal heritage, descending back as far as genealogists could trace. It was a fact she never tiered of, it was a truth she lived each day.

Tracing the slow golden outline of the frame, she found herself entranced; deep curving intricacies hiding secrets. How many of her forefathers, no, mothers had stared at this very same surface, had outlined these same lines? Unbeknownst to her, the shadows darkened, growing as her face drew nearer.

A symbol stood at the apex of the full-length reflector, what appeared to be a crescent moon, its shape somewhat faded though still intact. New crystals dotted its lining, though most were new as no doubt some had fallen over the eons. She was surprised at not recalling this particular feature- she had stared at this very object every day of her life. "_It calls to you, your power waits._" That same voice: who was it?

She spun around, her eyes dark and angry. The help knew not to disturb her. There was no one. _Chill out Beryl, you're losing it_, she admonished though the air now felt thick with unease.

Turning slowly to the mirror, she picked up her mask, the porcelain cold against her fingertips, the face glittering with a beautiful array of gold and rubies. A crown of peacock feathers adorned the fringe and she steeled her nerves. Nothing was going to ruin this night.

Her eyes met her reflection, ebony ribbons tied snugly around her head, and she gasped. Was it possible? Centred on her was that same shadow, slightly dark and murky. The room grew cold. _"I call to you; will you not heed your birthright?_"

Something in her called to look away, called her to turn from the vision, smother the mirror and cast it from sight for all of time. But the images were changing, and the darkness revealed the landscape of her dreams, that beautiful stone palace, the strange Iron gates leading to some forbidden place. She stood amongst it, over it. She was lord of all, greater than any leader, power without equal.

The reflected sight changed, she watched as her crimson gown melted into royal plum, her body grow, her face elongate. It was still her, yes, but she was older. Beside her stood a man; tall, strong and fiercely loyal. His face pierced through the glass. _"Have you forgotten me, my love?" _she gasped, her hand coming to her lips. _"Is this eternity, these mere millennia?"_

"E-Endy?" this was a dream, this was not happening. They were dreams. "Just dreams," she whispered again, though her voice wavered. This could not be real. Her feet shuffled forward, her entire body drawn to this man. He smiled, a kind but sad smile.

_"Perhaps, dreams. They are nonetheless real."_ The clouds around them began to spread, thinning and his form with it. _"My love, it seems, has outlasted your own." _His eyes grew haunted and Beryl found herself pressed against the mirror, fully.

"Wait," she pounded the glass. "WAIT!"

_"I shall wait for thee. I will always."_ The smile fell from his lips, their soft contours pulling downwards, his eyes blinking the pain away. _"I have but time."_

Later that night, she would wonder of this moment, half blind yet completely lucid. She would remember the feel as she pressed against the cold glass. She would remember her shock at meeting against warm, burning skin that pressed into hers. Her eyes never opened, never gazed to the man she knew hovered, for just as her fingers slid against his cheek, so too did she lean into the hand pressed about her waist. It was as though the glass did not exist, as though they hung in some strange place between the real and the unreal.

Memories rushed about them, a time forgotten, places buried in existence, truths told in lore. She grew heavy, feeling the darkness surround them both. Her mind screamed for her to run, to break free. It was not too late.

She clung to those lips, that cheek, those arms that escaped her since the beginning. They grinned into their passion, refusing to part.

The world around them vanished and there was only dark, cold dark and warm lips.

----------------------------------------------

Sapphire watched as the girl stood slowly from her plush chaise. Her gaze was curious and confused. She stared at them, straight to them, but she could not see them. The shadow was gone, they knew and once more they hid behind the seal's dimension. A dark shimmer washed over him as the illusion faded and he shortened slightly, his face becoming boyish once more.

"The transfer?" he smirked.

"Begun, it is just as we thought. She is weak as ever." The woman glowered at his comment.

"Why is that my son?" he shrugged, the starchness of his uniform forever chaffing the soft lining of his neck.

"Look at her, amongst her riches, never without, never preyed upon and yet she would throw it all for a mere illusion." He scoffed. "Pathetic." The mother stood, crossing the space between them in moments, her hand raised. The slap echoed into emptiness, Sapphire's eyes widening into great saucers.

"Do not," her voice trembled slightly, her face twisted in a mask of sudden rage. It was a look he had only ever seen once before… on that day. "Mock a woman's heart, my son." Her features softened suddenly and she raised her fingers tenderly to his cheek. It was warm from the sting. "It is both our weakness and our strength." He said nothing but nodded slowly. "Now then, what of your brother?" he felt a light come to his eyes.

"It was proving most difficult, the Elysian fields have become more protected since the last attack." The Queen arched a dark brow.

"Was?" He smiled cruelly.

"We have a weapon they do not, Mother."

------------------------------------------------------

Rogue, for all her nonchalance could not help but marvel at the site before her. They were late, their shopping escapade having taken much longer than anticipated. Once again she felt a pang of agitation at the girl at her side who stood dreamily at the view before them. A few people dwindled behind them, smoking cigarettes or cooling themselves in the night. She returned her focus to the entry before her and breathed deeply. It was nearly eleven.

The stone steps leading up to the magnificent columned entrance were lit by soft, flickering lights. Their glow illuminated the plush, crimson carpet leading to pair of suited men, their faces hidden by plain white masks.

Her hands ran over her simple black gown, silk with a high waistline and square neck that clung to her voluptuous curves. Gauzy material fluttered over her arms, lapping over her full length white gloves.

"Wow, guess they weren't lyin'." No answer came from the figure beside her and she turned, surprised at her new friends silence. Despite her adamant refusals the young girl had insisted on her company. She smiled at the thought:

"Oh but Rogue you must! After all your help in finding a dress and I am permitted to bring a guest and I could not bear to go alone!" Of course, each rebuff was met with increasingly passionate pleas until she found herself conceding. Secretly, she was very glad.

"Y'ok there Buns?" She nodded mutely, her eyes wide and glazed. Pausing on the walkway, she elbowed the girl from her reverie. "Ya' mind grabbing the invite? Think we're just about up," and indeed the line before them receded behind the heavy wooden doors. Though she could see through the mask, Rogue was sure the girl was blushing.

"Right, so sorry," she apologized, reaching hastily into the thick black trench coat Rogue had kindly lent. Her hands did not tremble as she flashed the decorative cardboard sheet to the lumbering doormen. With a silent nod, the doors swung gloriously before them, revealing an ethereal setting.

"Hey, Bunny?"

"Yes?" she replied just as breathlessly.

"Thanks." In the corner of her eye she caught a gentle smile. The doors behind them opened as another couple entered, the cold gush of air snapping them to reality. What a lovely reality it was.

The room burst with light, glittering crystals and pearls hanging from every surface: the walls, the columns, the ceiling. Like a brilliant sun the chandelier shone, casting away even the smallest of shadows. Silken clothes draped artistically over the great staircase before them, its wide path leading into the heavens. Music drifted downward and around them.

Bunny unbuttoned her jacket, slowly, never lifting her eyes from the scene before her. A wide grin painted her face, her mask shifting slightly as her cheeks rose. There was something familiar about this setting, the gowns, the finery, the music. It was almost as though it were a homecoming of sorts.

She did not start in surprise, as did Rogue, when a stout man relieved her outerwear, nor did she mumble an uncomfortable thanks as champagne was handed to them from a silver platter. Instead, she grabbed her friend by a covered arm and walked towards the main hall. Rogue looked at her strangely as she giggled at her side. For the first time since Bunny awoke those months ago, she finally felt as though she belonged.

"This is beautiful!" she tittered, waving her arm dreamily at her side. Rogue guided her amongst the crowd. This girl clearly lacked any sense of special recognition. When she stopped the southerner nearly toppled over her gaping form.

"Hey!" she grumbled as her footing returned. "Ah'm just as impressed as ya'll, but couldja walk like a human?" Bunny merely pointed and Rogue understood her irregular movement was caused by surprise.

Before them, through a set of iron framed crystal doors was the largest and possibly most expensive room Rogue had ever seen. If the foyer was considered elaborate then this went beyond words. If possible, the walls and floors glittered with gold and gems, their clarity refracting the light from the millions of dancing candles lighting the room. A balcony encircled the room overhead where a full orchestral unit sat, their fingers and mouths moving in a flurry of classical grace.

"Michelle? Haruka?" before Rogue could ask Bunny turned to her, lace gloved hands clasping gently at her chin, her wine lips round in a silent 'o'. Even with her ridiculous expression, the tiny girl seemed to exude an inner elegance, a hint of grace to come.

Though Rogue generally preferred darker fashions, she had to admit the girl before her had a flare for dressing. After millions of dresses, and against her wishes, Bunny had decided on an ivory number with tiny capped sleeves. The neck cut low enough to please any man in the vicinity without appearing distasteful. A high waistline cut the dress simply then floated away from her body, mixing with the silver layers beneath. Around her neck was a tiny golden locket, shaped like a star. They had discovered the trinket in an antique shop and after pleading with the clerk walked away slightly poorer but much happier. Bunny cleared her throat and Rogue sighed, following her gaze to the orchestral stand where sat Haruka and another woman she did not recognize.

"Friend o' your's?" she asked as the blonds pretty lips bent into a pout.

"I can _not _believe they didn't tell me!" her hands dropped to her hips and for a moment Rogue was reminded of a grouchy child. "They would have come here and enjoyed the ball without me" she whined. Rogue stared at her incredulously.

"Bunny, yo' already here. Why would ya' need them ta bring ya'?" she sighed, as though the answer were so predictably obvious.

"They did not know that I knew, and if I hadn't known, I would not be here, knowing what I know." If her hair weren't styled so tightly Rogue would have grabbed mounds of it in frustration. Instead, she shook her head meekly.

"Let's just, dance." Rogue motioned to the dancers, their coupled movements soft and fluid. She did not notice the tall, handsome man walking their way.

"I was just about to ask," he said and they both looked up in surprise. "Rogue?" he guessed, looking appraisingly at her simple black mask, her pinned and curled hair and the telltale white strands which hung invitingly by her face. She snorted, popping one hand onto her jutting hip.

"What gave it away?" she knew for a fact she was the only one here whose lips were painted dark black instead of pinks and reds. Not to mention her hair. _Damn skunk marks_, she thought, completely unsure where her sudden annoyance came from. Her mind flitted momentarily to a pair of black on crimson eyes before she blinked them away.

"Good evening Diamond!" Bunny said cheerily. Dressed entirely in white, he lowered the mask which stood at the end of a silver rod.

"How did you guess?" she giggled, depositing her emptied glass on a nearby stand. "Well?" he asked, extending his arm in a princely manner. Bunny sighed, as though the decision were too great.

"I suppose, I had promised," she nibbled her lip teasingly. Rogue felt her eyes roll at their flirting and with a disturbed wave stalked off in search of more champagne.

Diamond swept the petite figure onto the dance floor. Her skirts billowed around her as she spun, and her eyes closed, savouring the feeling. They moved like a unit, her hand lifting his or straightening his form every so often. He moved well, she noticed, blushing away from his intense gaze.

"So," he spoke, pulling her in closely. His voice was a whisper against her skin. She pulled back slightly, uncomfortable with the sudden nearness.

"It really is beautiful," she commented, her tone light and casual. "Did you decorate yourselves?" He seemed caught off guard but shook his head.

"Beryl and I, our parents co-own Embr-oil Incorporated." She stared at him blankly. His brow shot up. "You know," he pushed. "The biggest oil producer in the world?"

"Cooking oil?" she shrugged. "I did not know it was so in demand." His expression changed to bemused.

"No, oil oil. Black gold?" Her stare was vacant. "Cars use it…" suddenly it caught on as she bit back a grin. He groaned. "Not funny." She made a face.

"It is if you laugh." And to humour her he released a few grunts, much to her pleasure. She continued grinning. "I cannot say I see it," she mused, raising his eyes to his face and following its long, narrow curves and, high, distinct brows.

He frowned, reddening under her scrutiny. This experience was entirely unusual. Generally he had them swooning at this point.

"See what?" she laughed, pulling away for a spin before landing gracefully into his arms.

"The resemblance of course, being siblings and all." She paused, her bottom lip trapped once again beneath that anxious nibble. He looked away, concentrating instead on her insinuation. "Though," that smile had returned, and through her mask he knew her brows wriggled teasingly. "I had thought she was taken with you." He nearly tripped ever her skirts, catching himself expertly and surprising her with a sudden swing. She grabbed a hold of his arms, clenching them tightly between her laced hands.

"Beryl? Unlikely." She gasped as he returned her to the ground, her head dizzy from the assault. He stared deep into her eyes and she froze as something stirred within their depths. She stiffened, wanting suddenly to move very, very far away. Then, he blinked and all she saw was the regular ice of his gaze. "Our parents grew up very closely," his voice was normal, cold and incalculable. "They put their inheritance together to start Embroil and voila." He smirked. "They've been trying to get us together ever since, seems they're a little behind on the times."

"Betrothed?" she touched her cheeks as they suddenly flared to life. As they spun she caught a tall figure, dark and looming above them, face hidden by white. Their eyes held a moment, and he leaned farther over the orchestral balcony. Her heart leapt. Diamonds chuckle broke their gaze and she felt suddenly very irate. He did not notice but pulled her closer and continued to move.

Across the way, a figure watched them dance, her hand in his, his hand on her waist, on her hips, falling until it freezes, then rising beneath a scathing look. Despite himself, he grinned. In his mind he replayed her face, staring from amidst the crowd, lips slightly parted. He jumped at his hearts sudden jolt.

"See something you like?" Michelle stood at his side, one arm dangling, golden mask in hand. Her eyes followed his to the couple in the middle of the room. The woman clearly outshone all those around her, skin pale and iridescent, hair like platinum gold. The locks piled thickly atop her head, random tendrils swooping teasingly at her neck. A mask of white porcelain hid her face, adorned simply with shimmering silver whirls and spots of pearls.

"She's beautiful." He merely grunted, eyes falling displeasingly on the man in white as she laughed in his arms. "Jealous?" she teased. Darien sighed, tipping lower the black top hat over his plain white eye-cover.

"Don't you have something better to do?" she laughed, a light, refined sound.

"What's so funny?" they turned to face the voice behind them. Haruka raised a questioning brow, a hint of sweat on her face. "Thanks for your help, by the way." Darien rolled his eyes.

"I carried the amps, all you had to take was the violin and chords." He shook his head. "I should never let a woman do a man's job." Michelle stood strategically between the two as Haruka's fists balled and rose.

"Really? Here? In the middle of a masquerade?"

"Got to admit, sure makes the exit easy." A flash of silver caught her eye and, much to Darien's relief, her anger was momentarily forgotten.

"Is that Bunny?" the other two turned their heads, staring surprisingly at the woman they had just admired. Darien felt his cheeks redden and he raised his chin pompously, ever grateful to the creator of disguise.

"What? Nah, that's not Meatball head. Why would she be here?" Michelle toyed with her mask.

"Well," she began, eyeing him tauntingly. "She does go to school with E.I.'s heir."

_So that's the man in white_. Beneath his gaze he watched their heads grow closer, and he tensed, debating whether or not leaping the balcony was believably subtle. Luckily, she leaned way back, forcing him to spin her in a dip. His hands loosened noticeably on the banister. Haruka whistled.

"She looks _hot_!" it was Michelle's turn to grow green.

"She's underage!" he grabbed his drink from the draped table beside him and vanished the liquid in a swig. Haruka shrugged.

"She's seventeen." He smirked, remembering their last meeting.

"You think," he stressed. She shrugged, leaning over to admire the pale girl.

"So do they." Michelle felt her lips grow taunt, the humour of the race queen quickly drying. Darien sighed.

"I have had enough run-ins with that natural disaster to permanently put me off any sort of willing contact." He was surprised when Haruka's face hardened, her jaw clenching tight so the muscle jutted partially from the side of her face. "What?" he asked innocently, receiving only a death glare in reply. Why was she suddenly so protective?

Michelle cleared her throat, breaking the tension. _So she wants to play, does she_?

"Maybe you should ask her to dance." Haruka met her partner's eyes and smirked.

"I think I will." And in a moment she was gone, descending the great stairway from their lookout point.

"Jealous?" he mocked, enjoying the way Michelle bristled beside him. Without a word, she strode passed him, pinching him discreetly, but hard. Darien winced. _Women_.

----------------------------------------------------

Beryl saw him standing there, simply staring at the dance floor. His back faced her, bent low as he leaned over the banister. Even through his mask, she knew his face- the very same she had admired many a day. It surprised her now that she had never noticed the similarities between the man who existed in her dreams and the man her dreams existed for. She sighed, not loudly, but enough for him to stiffen.

"The music's far better downstairs," she purred, pulling her blood lips into a coquettish grin. His movements were swift, but graceful. As ever he maintained the same polite distance that was uniquely his. For a moment, her stomach clenched as his eyes seemed to dart longingly to the view below them. Then, with a gentlemanly nod he spoke:

"It's not the music I'm enjoying tonight." Darien watched as the woman before him batted her lashes, thick as they were below her cover. Inwardly he groaned as she gushed over the compliment meant for another. She extended her arm, pale fingers dipped in crimson polish and stared invitingly his way. He cringed as her familiarity struck him- Beryl Sanskrit. The irony of the name was comical if not for its frightful etymology. She took his smirk as consensual and he found himself beside her, arm looped through his.

Normally, though she dare not admit it, she would feel terrified. Approaching a man, commanding upfront what was generally toyed about with loose smiles and darting eyes. Yet here she was, filled with an unusual sureness and strength. Her hand nestled in the crook of his arm and she sighed contently.

Darien escorted her smoothly onto the floor, holding her at a respective but not rude distance. She tried for small chat, small, useless words on small, useless subjects. Unease permeated her, like something was amiss, something unnatural. He closed his eyes a moment and opened his thoughts, feeling about for anything, any lick of evil that was greater then it should be. Not a thing.

"So Darien, you study medicine at the university?"

"Among other things," he said with disinterest. Around him he could see no flash of white, no whiff of silver. He frowned, mentally cursing Haruka. Beryl caught his displeasure and pouted once for seduction, second for anger.

She interrupted his thoughts, her hands slowly climbing his arms. They rose swiftly, grabbing her hands in his before twirling and catching her, returning both hands at a right angle.

"Have we met before?" she giggled, or at least made the attempt.

"Well," she drawled, moving her hips slightly too scandalous for someone still in so young. Feeling very inappropriate, he straightened his back, holding their distance. "Something tells me a man like you knows a lot about a lot of things. What's your last name, Shields, right?" he grew wary of her gaze as knowledge mocked him from those pools, old thoughts familiar only in dreams.

"Beryl Sanskrit," he said finally. "I've worked with your father on several accounts." He could not hide his smirk at her surprise. Clearly, she was not as informed as she would like to think. Darien never cared to boast of his wealth, nor his connections. It was easier this way.

"Impressive," she took a step back as Darien lead her so, waltzing their way among the thickened crowd.

Beryl began to feel her nerves fry. That sweet strength she had felt upon awakening from her chaise (was she really so tiered?) now began to fade, and she felt a strange tiredness. It was then she saw them, nestled in the back corners of the room, chatting happily with tall glasses in their hands. A surge of possessiveness took her over.

"Are you okay?" Beryl smiled enchantingly, returning to the handsome (but hidden) face.

"A little dizzy- I think I'll sit this one out," she motioned as the band ceased their sound, their movements spurred into action by the conductor's wilful grace. Darien managed to hold his relief until she turned. With her back to him he used the crowd to his advantage, disappearing behind the twirling masses. Beryl turned to cast a fleeting stare only to find him gone. Her mood was sour indeed.

------------------------------------

Bunny tried to cover her yawn, lifting the light crystal to her lips as Diamond continued on.

"Well, then of course there was that Enron mess, what a disaster! Suddenly the IRS and the…" she nodded politely, desperate not to reveal her boredom. Silently she chided her behaviour. Was she really so rude? After all, he truly meant well with his friendship- his support, this invitation.

Her hands ran over the mask, suddenly aware of its intense weight. A hand fell upon hers and she gulped, vision engulfed with a set of ice-grey eyes. "Would you like to see the balcony?" his voice took on a different timbre, deeper and with husk. Bunny felt that familiar heat creep to her face and all at once she cursed the paleness of her tone.

"U-uh, w-well," she stuttered. When did she ever stutter? Her tongue felt thick and stuck to her mouth like peanut paste. She swallowed her drink in haste, desperate for every extra moment. As fortune smile, two boys approached their seat.

"Hey man, you're not going to like this." All charm fell immediately from the man's face, the skin around his eyes contracting to the permanent squint more accustomed to his mood.

"What?" they said nothing, merely pointed to the far end of a room where a door stood half-ajar. One could make out the profile of a voluptuous form wrapped in crimson satin, the train trailing like a welcome mat.

Bunny sat upright, recognizing the familiarity of her stance- that is, the cocked hip, the thrust chest, the glowering look. Diamond sighed.

"Duty calls," the boys chuckled and they patted each other in a way that spoke too clearly of their pain. Bunny felt her nose crinkle in distaste.

"So," one of the boys remained. What could he possibly want? "How's your night going?" before she could answer he thrust a drink before her, winking in a manner that forced her stomach to turn. "Drink up, it'll make it better." Reluctantly she took the glass, glad for the visor which hid her repulsed expression.

"Thank you," she muttered blandly, her eyes scouring the floor for that mysterious form she had seen earlier. _Where could he be? Who could he be_? Butterflies burst in her breast and she felt her spine shudder. Gripping the drink tighter, she downed the contents in a single breath. _Why in the heavens should I care_?

"Penny for your thoughts?" he had leaned in, his face disturbingly close to hers. Her brows narrowed.

"Fortunately, their value is higher than you can afford." A moment of intense thought passed his brow before he growled in understanding.

"I was just trying to make conversation, but fine if you want to get right to the punch…" it was Bunny's moment of confusion. Before she could grasp his intention she had been pulled upright and was moving in tow towards a set of wide French doors. Doors leading to a room she could see people, her peers, writhing on plush lounge seats, caressing, laughing, kissing. She shook her head furiously, digging her heels into the ground until he was forced to stop.

"I have no idea where you may have gotten the impression that I," she ripped her arm from his. "Would like to do that," her fingers lashed out, pointing in mortified rage at their inappropriateness: "With you!" Her chest heaved hot breaths as she fought for calm, her arms tense now and at her sides. "Do I know you? For that matter, do you know me?"

His face, perhaps handsome once before, now transformed into a cover of fury and for the first time she noticed his sluggish movements. Sluggish, yes, but not slow.

Hands, hard, strong hands gripped her below the shoulder, slightly above the elbow so her arms were forced straight.

"Beryl told me all about you and Mitch, says you've been braggin' to that Goth bitch you're always with." She turned her head confusedly, looking desperately for a friendly face, or a wary face. No one paid mind to the two people struggling beneath the dimmed quarters of the brimming room.

"Let me go," she ordered, trying to wriggle from his grasp. His eyes seemed to grow alight.

"So that's the game we're playing, eh?" She snorted, all pain vanishing momentarily.

"There is no 'game' to be played. I haven't a clue why Beryl would have created such, such fallacies, but I can assure you they are completely-" her lips dogged his just in time, turning her head to the side so he caught a face full of hair instead. He breathed deep and she lifted off her feet, kicking his shin squarely.

First it felt like fire, so sudden and unexpected it took her a moment to realize she had dropped to the ground. Then, it began to throb, like tiny claws clawing beneath the surface. The only relief were the trickles of water slipping over the reddened surface.

"You little bitch!" he cried, limping sorely as he shook the cramp from his hand. He was starting towards her, again, and Bunny felt her breath catch in her chest, searing, waiting to be released.

But no scream came. He, in fact, did not make another step; at least, not in her direction. Through her slit vision she watched as he slid a good few feet on the marble, a clear and vibrant bruise already formed on his chiselled features. The stranger before her turned, the backs of his long coattails flapping with each movement.

She said nothing, but recognized him from the balcony and, she thought, somewhere else. Her lips curved into an unconscious smile and he nodded. The next instant, he had the man pressed against the wall. A surge of worry sent her straight to her feet, though she wobbled frightfully. They stayed in that manner, his back to her, half of Beryl's fool visible from the side of the hero's head.

A pang of near sympathy struck her as she watched his eyes grow wide and round and teary. Then, he dropped and in a most unceremonious fashion half crawled, half ran to the partly ajar doors she had almost been led to.

"Thank you," she whispered her voice slightly hoarse as the tension ebbed. _Why do I feel so light_? He turned to her, first facing halfway. Leaning down, he raised something twinkling from the ground and again Bunny gasped. Her hands flew to her throat.

"My necklace!" without a thought, she ran towards the stranger, managing somehow to catch her toe on the foot of her gown. Her yelp was drowned by thick folds of starch fabric, dark fabric that smelled of roses and that certain musk only men seemed to carry. Praise heavens for the mask! She knew without a looking glass her cheeks were nearing their boiling point. "m-my apologies," she muttered, straightening herself from his cradling support.

If he found her efforts comical, he said nothing but held out his hand, the glittering silver winking teasingly as the clasp sprang open. A tiny melody tinkled from its womb. Bunny could not help but break into a wide grin. "Look! Even my jewellery speaks before you would," and there it was, the click of familiarity, the sudden and complete realization of the individuals identity. Her hand dropped in surprise and her eyes widened.

Thinking she was about to faint, Darien rushed to her side, momentarily forgetting his assumed disguise.

"Whoah, careful!" then more gently smiled.

"I, I need some air," she said without thinking, wanting to leave yet desperate to have him stay awhile.

Standing like this, she held between his arms, her arms resting against his, it was as though the world disappeared. For a moment, past, present and future merged, meeting together in a haze of a blush. At some point they knew, just as they always did, they would have to break apart, separate back into their own shells and worlds and thoughts.

But what was there to disappear into? Bunny searched her mind and for no reason but her own pride did she feel urged to step back, to stomp her foot imposingly, to berate his help where it was not needed. Still, even now, a he guided her outside and onto the balcony she could feel something emanate from him, something strong and known and arousingly addictive.

Perhaps she should have stayed on the dance floor.

Darien found her staring curiously at him, that same sort of expression he caught when she thought he wasn't watching. What was it about this face; those eyes that made him want to both throttle and kiss- _no_. _Impossible- she's too young and uncontrollably clumsy and weird and possibly the cause of these new youma_. He shook his head, thinking regretfully of the free champagne. _Some DD_.

"Does it hurt?" he found himself saying, his fingers lingering upon her cheek. He thanked his gloves, that he could not validate its silk with them as barrier.

"No," the rest of her faced reddened to match the crimson shade, though he could see the skin had begun to swell. "Well, perhaps a little." He could not hide his smirk and watched as she frowned prettily. "I wondered when you might resume your normal behaviour." He tensed.

"What?" sighing as though his answer were infantile in composition, she reached forward, her gloved hands carefully pulling the tiny visor from its position.

"Honestly," with a tug of ribbon behind her hair, he watched as the moon washed her face aglow, the full top half of her face visible for the first time. "This is hardly adequate for hiding one's identity." she held the two masks side by side, analyzing the immense size difference. He snorted.

"I don't exactly have a surplus. It's not everyday you go to one of these," Bunny giggled, the conversation much easier beneath the filter of drink. Indeed, she hardly felt the chill on this icy night. Snatching his back he went to replace it, stopped suddenly by her hand.

"No!" his brow rose quizzically and she dropped her hand, her eyes becoming sad for a moment. It was a sight he never wanted to be the cause of. "You should not wear a mask around me," her fingers picked on the porcelain intricacies of her own facial shield. Despite himself, Darien found himself stepping closer to her.

"That from Diamond?" it was a simple, casual question. They could not very well spend their time conversing over the weather. Her head raised and he caught the dark mark left by the wayward hand as it pressed the mask into her flesh. A new burst of rage spread forth and for a moment he seriously considered employing his power… Her laughter interrupted him.

"How did you guess?" his heart sunk. Just how close were these two? Not, of course, that it mattered.

"Oh, just a guess," leaning over the banister he suddenly wished he had the sense to grab some more wine. She hid her lips beneath her mask, eyes swimming with a strange mischievousness. As the moon fell upon her, he could have sworn he saw a shimmer appear on her scar. Then it was gone.

"Were you spying on me?" he rolled his eyes, though his head remained in her direction. She was stepping closer to him now and he wondered how much champagne she had taken. He smiled as her face exploded into laughter, leaning in against the banister so that her back faced the world while she faced him. "I say," she wriggled her nose cutely while twirling her finger before his eyes. "I think you are jealous, Sir!" her announcement was triumphant.

"What on earth would give you that idea?" her brows raised quizzically and he wondered briefly how she could go from a graceful angel to an irritating child in seconds flat.

"Well," she began, mysteriously. "I saw you."

"Really."

"Yes." Her eyes were large, he noticed. More round than he had thought and protruding so that her eyelids were forced to fold over, forming tiny, perfectly fringed planets. The moonlight seemed to be absorbed by her skin, milky and flushed. Suddenly he realized she must be very cold. He leaned in.

"Where would that be?" she could not hide her shiver as his words bristled her neck. Funny how Diamond had tried the same and yet she had felt only aversion. She made the grievous error of opening her lids, only to fall into stormy seas.

"Upon the orchestra stand," the world was closed to them.

Perhaps this was fortunate, to enjoy the moment of electricity their hearts felt as they gazed searchingly into each other, seeing the familiar but unsure.

As it were, they were lost in rapture. They did not see the figure staring from above, high above them, watching. The tall shape felt the blackness in his heart grow as the two broke apart, confused and content, practically brimming with power. They disappeared slowly, making their way onto the emptying floor, the noise now only a hush of those determined to meet the dawn.

He felt strange, strong, and in a moment of clarity he understood the dreams which polluted his sleep. Inside, he knew he must turn, must run before he loses. Yet…

"Penny for your thoughts," she purred into his ear, nibbling it sharply. He did not push her aside, but wrapped an endearing arm about her shoulder. She guided him back toward the bed, over the sea of fabric laying like garbage.

As they crossed the mirror, that large, strange object, Diamond felt a certain pull, a rightfulness. The insignia atop the frame reminded him vaguely of the silver-haired angel. He smirked suddenly.

"You're not fooling anyone Beryl." She frowned, the expression reminding him of another. Anger darkened his eyes as he thought of the two, outside, his arm around her… He growled, pulling her into a rough kiss. "Neither one of us came for the conversation." And they fell onto the sheets, their bodies bare beneath the reflective surface.

"_Blood of my blood," _hissed the air as they writhed. _"Fruit of my branches, we will grow._"


	8. Visions Of The Past

I am really very sorry for the enormously long time between this post, but between school, work, major computer problems (as in, no computer, at all… I don't understand how people do it!) Anyway, a series of rather unfortunate events, but on a happy note the story has sat and stewed and pretty much solidified. It is very eager to be written. Hopefully you're all enjoying, I know I am. As always, questions, comments and inquiries ALWAYS wanted. Review and light the fire under my fingers. I like to feed my ego

P.S. Just reposted with a few edits. I didn't realize the page breaks didn't appear on the posting. Sorry guys, it's a wonder any of you made it through! Hopefully this is much better.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither Sailor Moon nor X-Men belong to me. This story does- but if it'll save me a lawsuit, you can have that too!

Please enjoy!

**Visions of the Past**

Rei watched his chest rise gracefully, rounded at the sinewy apex joining his ribs as they dropped. He repeated this motion, his eyes stirring unconsciously beneath his lids. Already the bruises began to vanish from their battle.

They were tiered, the lot of them. Mistakes were being made that should not have happened, missteps due to the sudden and voracious onslaughts. Still, they had discovered nothing new of the demons origins, what they wanted. Nor could they seem to devise any predictions on the attack, what sort of powers it would have, how it would battle.

Even the search on Bunny had proved illusive, their detailing going no further than the initial discoveries that had sparked their excitement. Despite the warmth of the room, fire cackling warmly beside them, she could not shake the approaching caution her mind urged.

As though sensing her discomfort, he closed the distance between them, capturing her beneath well toned arms forcing her close. Were he conscious of his actions she would have taken this time to chastise his behaviour. Between herself and the night, she was glad he was not. She sighed.

"On this hour shadows, what evil do you bring?" her tone was smooth, undulating into the fire with immaculate ease. It danced beneath her breath, livened by her appeal. Before her eyes shapes formed, first merely bursts of light. As though conscious the miniature explosions took shape, weaving themselves into an intricate pattern. From its centre a set of familiar violet eyes returned her stare. She frowned, watching as the face mirrored her own. "What's this?"

Growing brighter, the flames licked from beneath the hood of brick serving as their cage. Flames shot to her face, warming her cheeks and brushing her hair aside. The image grew, clearer, sharper, warm hands leading her closer to answers.

Her face looked confused, almond eyes narrowed in thought, lips pursed, shaggy bangs floating about her wide forehead. She focused on her eyes, bringing the orbs nearer, calling this sight closer.

A flicker, a flash and a voice; suddenly, the room disappeared and she gasped as the fire took hold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I tell you Acacia, not all is as it seems." The blue haired woman chuckled, her long locks pinned up and away from her face. Closing the immense book on her lap, she glanced up to Rei, her slim shoulders covered by soft, shell-like layers._

_"Ragnhild, though the years have taught you, it seems nothing will displace that fire of yours." Ragnhild, thought Rei, tracing the word on her tongue. Why did that name stir such familiarity? A hearty laugh joined them._

_"I should hope not- what is a soldier without her strength?" Rei turned to find Lita behind her, albeit taller and older. There were other differences as well, minor but noticeable. Her complexion was far darker than normal, tanned to a light caramel, and mark showed between her brows- the mark of Jupiter. When she answered, the ease and assurances in her tone was startling._

_"Very fitting Carmelita, that you would speak of strength and not knowledge. After all," her smile was knowing and smug, all carefully simmered in poise. "What is power without direction?" A whistle sounded from behind the group as 'Carmelita' clenched her fists._

_"Guardians, save your spunk for the field," a woman chided behind them, and all three turned in surprise. The blue haired woman turned pink, her lips clenching tighter at the reprimand. Carmelita merely crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in defiance._

_"Apologies oh powerful leader," she mocked, though her lips betrayed the jest._

_"The Queen has need of us." Rei felt her brows lift, and for a moment she felt her past and present self join in a moment of confusion. _

_"May we inquire the circumstance?" the tall blond paused, her wide, pretty eyes travelling the three pairs watching. Her shoulders dropped slightly, lowering her posture and alerting them of equal footing._

_"They are unknown to me as well, but in confidence I must assert it concerns the Princess." Now her curiosity turned to annoyance and Rei leaned into the back of her chair._

_"Huh! When does it not?" Carmelita nodded in agreement._

_"Find a rule impossible to break and she will find her way around it."_

_"Still," Acacia piped, the red leaving her cheeks. "She would never do anything to jeopardize the kingdom."_

_"Not knowingly: 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions…' is that not how the saying goes?" Rei smirked, but she could feel concern emanating from her past self. Mina sighed._

_"It can be certain the answers lie at the source- might I suggest we seek them?" and without further debate they stood, filing out in a sure and organized silence. Rei watched them from the rear, keeping pace but remaining comfortably distanced. Something was scratching at the back of her mind but as she tried to grasp it, she noticed a strange lull that kept her away._

_What could this be? Probing further, she searched the cause, trying to break the barrier between herself. The shield was strong, barely present, but forceful. With each prod she found herself confused, forgetting what she was trying to do before renewing with vigour._

_Finally, she stopped; her mind tiered, and returned to watch the memory. Somehow, she had wandered from the group._

_Looking about she saw she was nearing the west wing, the walls here slightly older, slightly stonier than its counterpart. Every few feet she passed large doorways, ornately decorated with secret and forgotten symbols. This all seemed new to her but Raghild strode with certainty. _

_Finally, she stopped at a wooden door, its iron claws serving as an unusual knob. Before she could open, however, she paused. Without aid Rei knew the woman, (they were the same she knew, but it felt strange as she lacked successive memory) doused, searching out a presence both incarnates felt._

_Leaving the door for a moment, she looked curiously to a doorway she had not noticed on her walk. It glimmered slightly, and seemed to fade in and out of the stony environment. Her hand pressed the surface and was surprised to see it slip through, though the air felt thick and cool._

_A large stairwell loomed unexpectedly in her view. Her feet climbed a few steps only to find the spiral continuing eternally or at least until it disappeared in the dark room._

_A sudden crash alerted her of a presence, and with surprising ease, she leapt the length of the stairwell before taking the corner at a sharp turn._

_"Hush, hush!" that voice, Rei felt her jaw drop. "Tomorrow then, at the moon's full hour?" A giggle silenced. Rei swallowed heavily, her nails digging into the stone pressing into her back. She inched toward the doorway, her feet gliding silently. There were whispers from a deep voice, a voice like velvet, a voice she knew all too well._

_What was this fear that gripped her heart? She wanted nothing more than to turn around, race back down the stairwell and forget the sight she knew would prove her right. Head low, she peered over the frame, catching but a sliver in the softly glowing room. She spoke again, breathless. "What shall I say?" she breathed, and she caught sight of her charge, collapsed on the floor, hands discharged from view. _

_"What does your heart command?" a flash of black, an armoured suite, a tall figure. Her body turned deathly cold- she was right then. But, oh, why, why could she not see their faces?_

_"Yes, with every ounce, with every measure, with every beat and pause and," the white figure was swept from the ground, spinning so that the dark suit and white gown blended in a dizzying sight. Rei felt her legs shake- why would this upset her so: Lovers, in the midst of a proposal. The woman's laughter tinkled like bells, soft and pleasing and filled with joy._

_Rei nudged the door, forcing down the nerves of her dream state. Whatever caused her sudden unease, she seemed determined to prove her assumptions wrong. Yet, there it was, plain and direct in her eyes; The Princess. _

_A bright light blinded her and moments later she felt a figure shaking her side._

_"Ra, Ra wake, please, wake!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Rei! Rei!"

She gasped as the fire receded suddenly, disappearing in a spell of smoke. Coughs sounded at her side but she hardly heard them. Somewhere, oh, near, so damningly close, memories screamed. Their hollow silence crept like death against her skin, leaving a trail of gooseflesh.

"Rei," Jadeite sat upright, his eyes watering through the air's film. "Rei, what's going on?"

She looked at him, momentarily confused. _The Princess, _she recalled suddenly, eyes adjusting to the now dim room. _Fire, what is it I'm trying to remember?_

Jadeite rubbed his eyes, staring at the hearth where firelight had burned but moments before. He stilled in understanding. "What did you see?" She answered in a whisper, her voice thick in question.

"I think," she shook her head, frustrated as their beating tones disappeared altogether, leaving a blank and empty space newly revealed. "I think it was a vision." Before he could gesticulate or critique, she drew her lips tightly. "A vision of the past."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yer worried, Charles." The old man smirked, his usual cool eyes blinking against the dawn.

"Am I?" Logan sighed, pulling his reddened hand from the frozen sill.

"Suppose Hank already had that chat." He nodded, slowly, as though awaiting a dream to end.

"In all my years, Logan," he sighed, the breath of a weary man. "Never would I have thought it possible…" Logan raised his hand, letting his lips linger on the tip of his chilled cigarette, watching the dark air envelope the slow smoke. In the window, he watched as his reflection mimicked the movement.

"But the dreams," he muttered Xavier, the eloquence of his dialogue rolling like silk from his tongue. "They are more constant now, more flowing." Logan raised a wiry brow.

"You've been spyin' Charlie?" The old man shook his head, eyes forward and locked on the glass.

"No, but it is as though she is calling, or something within her at least. Calling out a warning." His fingers tapped the pane, cold against his fingers. "Even now, as they sleep upstairs," he whispered. The glass seemed to smile, cruelly. He shifted his gaze.

Logan took a heavy gulp from the bottle before him.

"Somethin' big is gonna hit us," He looked to where the Professor sat enraptured only minutes previous. "Somethin' came with that girl, Charles." He gritted his teeth. "And it ain't leavin' without her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bunny chuckled, leaning into the scratchy weeds and grass which served as surrounding. The air warmed her skin, so different from the distant cold that filled her days. She smiled, contented in her dream world. Here, everything simply felt, right. Turning to her companion, she urged him to continue._

_"And?" she joked, pulling her lips into the most pitiable of glances._

_"They left." Her elbows dug into the dirt. She knew they would stain but found it impossible to move. A hand brushed her cheek, tugging loose a twig that had taken up residence. Beneath the gauzy skirt, she stretched her legs._

_"Surely they were not spurned so easily?" his shrug served as a retort._

_"Huh!" his head spun, that same smirk ever pleasantly served. "If only my guardians could be deposed of so quickly!" his arms enveloped her like a summer's breeze. She turned her face upward. Try as she might, the light would not clear, would not reveal the strangers face. _

_"If only my worries were so menial," the throatiness of his sound rumbled over her head. He laughed as her face crinkled. His guard lowered and in a clever swoop she gathered water from the stream, cupping her hands and tossing it over her shoulder before jumping away. "The Princess wishes to swim, does she?" _

_She squealed, reaching toward a towering trunk to use in hiding. He was already standing, hands twitching menacingly toward her. Her lips tightened, trying in fervour to fight the grin from her face._

_"You wouldn't dare," she warned, feeling the already dirty lace between her fingers. He smiled, a cruel half-formed grin that made her gulp._

_"Your wish, milady."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She twitched beneath the covers. Their sheer thickness and height hid any such movement. Still, she heard them, above and around her.

"Ugh," she groaned. _Only a dream_.

"Did you try poking her?"

"She's not dead you idiot."

"Nein, I 'zink she's breathing!"

"Kurt don't be a moron. What are you guys doing in here anyway?"

Bunny tried to blot them out, to hold their voices at bay. Somewhere within her sight she felt the heat rays of the sun, their warmth overwhelmed by the painful light invading her lids. She yawned.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Something collided noisily against the wall, accompanied by a snigger.

"Ya missed!"

"GET OUT!" Despite her fatigue she stifled a grin as several pairs of feet thundered from earshot, muted by the slamming of a door. A moment's silence passed before Bunny stirred again, stubbornly pulling the covers tightly over her head. Haruka sighed. "It's well passed two, Princess." Bunny frowned, hidden from sight. She hated being patronized.

Haruka wasted no time in ripping the sheets from the bed. Bunny yelped at the sudden onslaught, shivering as the cold air splashed upon her skin. Haruka smirked, watching her forage between the pillows, desperate to return to that twilight haven. Finally, she conceded, hissing exasperatedly.

"Was that really necessary?" Haruka chuckled, expertly dodging the fluffy projectile thrown her way.

"Looks like you could have used that danger-room session today." Bunny sulked at the mischievous glint in her eyes. "The focus was aim."

"I think you think you are funnier than you are." her voice was flat, arms crossed over her chest. Haruka whistled.

"Was that sarcasm?" she reached over, ruffling the girl's already tousled locks. "By golly gee Bunny, I think you're finally catching on." Bunny sent a raspberry her way. Backing away, Haruka feigned harm, trailing one long finger down her cheek in place of a tear. "And here I was just about to warn you to be on the lookout."

Suddenly interested Bunny dropped her sullen stance, jumping to her feet in newfound anxiety.

"Is Scott angry?" Shrugging her shoulders casually, Haruka made her way to the door.

"He's out right now, but if I were someone who just missed the third practice in a row, I would get my butt up and gone within the hour." Leaning against the closed door, she drew her arm in a thoughtful arch. "Though, I have to agree with him."

She frowned nervously, one hand over the other, thumbs twiddling innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird since that dance." Bunny snorted.

"I have not!" Haruka shook her head, an all knowing look in her eyes.

"Late for lessons, missing class altogether and when you are there," Bunny reddened, blushing unconsciously at the large, fading bruise marking her cheek. "Well," chuckled Haruka. "Distracted would be putting it lightly."

"Not all of us are a part of the athletic elite," she soured her look. "And if I recall correctly, it was you who gave this in the first place." She pointed to the faded pink on her brow. Rolling her eyes, Haruka shrugged.

"Only 'cause you were off snoring in a corner!" Bunny sniffed indignantly.

"It was five in the morning! No being in their right mind would be conscious, much less attempting a military coup!"

"No need to get defensive," Haruka flicked her brows teasingly. "He has that effect with your kind." Bunny tried to stop the pulse setting in her temple, but felt only the heat intensify, prickling her skin.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh," Haruka nodded, solemn and enjoying the blueberry shade her face was turning. "Right, of course." Bunny was beginning to grow impatient. "Secret rendez-vous on balconies are _so_ common these days, I can see how you might forget."

She barely dodged the rubber missile whistling passed. A shoe? A Belt? It did not matter. With a final salute, Haruka disappeared behind the door, smirking at the look of insult etched on Bunny's face.

"Jerk," she muttered, finding good use for the slang Kitty insisted on instructing her. For a moment, she did not move, allowing her breath to even, her heart beating erratically. Haruka, surely, had lost her mind. To think she could feel any romantic inclination to him!

She snorted, recalling the few encounters with the raven haired man since. Clearly they had been drugged with wine and ambience for his rudeness and condescension were as vibrant as ever.

With slow, thoughtful steps, Bunny stood before the dresser, squinting at her reflection. A flash of white caught her eye and in a moment she lifted the forlorn object, tracing the details she now knew by heart. A scent wafted softly to her nostrils as she crouched, kneeling level with the reflective surface. She smiled unknowingly as the familiar musk wafted upward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was avoiding his eyes, Darien noticed. Jean was avoiding him.

In place of their general flirtatious banter and scientific mockery was a stony silence. Her back constantly faced him, cold and rigid as though ready for any attack. Her hands moved steadily, though too quickly for his comfort.

_Of course she's angry_, he reasoned. He must have given her quite a scare that day, up-ing the par with her own mind trick. _Well_, he reasoned. _It was her fault. She shouldn't have been snooping in the first place.._

Yet that gnawing feeling of guilt refused to bow down. He rolled his eyes. It was the same suspect which followed each troubled meeting with the littlest hurricane. He suppressed the twitch in his lips.

"Here," he said, kindly as possible, reaching to free one hand from the brimming beakers. "This'll need to simmer for another minute or so first."

It hissed as it was placed back onto the burner, and he followed as her hand made another rushed sketch. Inwardly, he groaned. She was going to make him work for it.

"Doctor Burnaby tells me you've really improved." A page flipped. She was reading. "He mentioned you were interested with interning with him at terms end. I think it's a great idea. I did myself a few years back."

Flip, flip. He sighed. Something burning bubbled in the back of his throat, and he found it hard to swallow.

_So it came to this. Very well_. "Look," he started, dropping all jovial pretences. "I'm sorry if I was harsh that day," the book lay flat and untouched at her hands. He glanced up, surprised to see her face staring at him, smooth and glacial.

"You call that an apology?" he relaxed slightly, cocking his brow.

"I will if you will." Her face warmed a soft smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry too. I don't even know what came over me, snooping like that." He shrugged.

"I know a lot of women who'd try the same if they could."

"How did you know?" she said it forward and with bluntness. He stepped forward, removing the now gurgling jar and dumping its contents into the complex maze of tubing before him. Slowly, the steam distilled, separating the particles in two separate holders.

"You're roommates with that Meatball head, aren't you?" She seemed startled. "At Xavier's?" she nodded, weary of the implication.

"What's that to do with anything?" he gave her a pointed stare and she chuckled.

"That obvious, huh?" Again, his shoulders shrugged.

"Only if you know what to watch for." Jean hid her smile. He was clever, certainly.

"And how do you? Know what to watch for, that is?" The particles settled into gentle flakes at the bottom of the glass containers.

"Oh, you know, the strange, the unusual."

"Like Bunny, you mean?" Darien paused, a humorous glint in his eyes.

"I don't think you can blame all that weirdness on her. The Institute's had quite the 'reputation' for years now. Explosions, mysterious sounds, so called 'mutant' activity…"

"Well," she chuckled dryly. "Kids, you know?" She paused a moment. "You're not like the rest of them."

"I should hope not." He smiled, assuring. "There are enough true horrors in this world without vilifying one another." His eyes darkened but she dare not probe further.

They worked in silence a moment, the ice between them now broken. Yet Jean could not shake the intense notion that he was not finished his interrogation. Something about his movements, his tone, told her she best watch what she say.

"How is she anyway?" his words sounded clumsy. He added quickly: "Haruka says she hasn't been in school much lately." Jean could not help herself.

"Too much excitement maybe." She grinned. "You know how it is, young girl, new school, new friends, handsome strangers whisking them onto balconies…" the beaker met the floor with a mini explosion, sending shards of glass and drops of acid over the rubbery floor. Jean stifled a giggle, pleased to see him out of sorts for once. "Haruka said you were quite the hero."

Darien felt his cheeks grow hot and did not answer immidietly. He and Haruka, it seemed, were due for a very vital discussion. With his last shock of dignity, he grabbed a nearby broom and casually swept away the mess.

"Haruka has a wonderful imagination." Jean noticed his hands were unsteady. She couldn't tell if it was an act or not.

"Oh, does she? I didn't realize you and Boom-boom hung out."

"Not if we can help it," he muttered, straightening his jacket. "We share a similar circle of friends." She caught the sarcasm in his tone, though she could not quite understand why. "She's from Europe, isn't she?"

"Yes," she replied, automatically. "From a small town, orphaned young, you know."

"Is that when she lost her memories?" Jean froze, a silent panic entering her mind. Darien watched her triumphantly. _Bingo!_

"Maybe," she said slowly. He chose his words with care.

"Must be terrible, to live without your past, to know nothing of where you came." She nodded. His words seemed sincere, a silent ache emanating from him. _Whatever_ _happened in his past haunts him to today_, she realized, feeling suddenly foolish for her mistrust. "And then, to discover mutant powers on top!" His head hung just low enough to hide his eyes. A great pang of sympathy hit her, and her mind felt heavy and sluggish. Jean breathed heavily.

"Whatever powers she has," she mumbled, almost to herself. "I doubt they're caused by the X-gene. At least, that's what the Professor seems t-," she yelped suddenly, clasping her hands tightly over her lips, the fog disappearing from her mind. What on earth was she doing?

Darien seemed equally confused, his head whipping up in confusion.

"What?" But Jean was already pulling at her robe, ripping the buttons in a maddening rage.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped, pulling her books together in a messy bundle. "I-I completely forgot, I-I'm supposed to meet Scott for lunch!" Darien furrowed his brows.

"But its past seven," he motioned to the clock overhead. "And you haven't finished the lab ye-," but she was already at the door, cheeks flushed, hair hanging in crimson wisps. For a moment, she seemed to stare at him, through him before stiffening in surprise.

"I'll see you next week!" and the door slammed leaving him alone in the room. He waited, waited for her feet to echo into silence. Then, when he was sure she was gone, he relaxed, brows lowering into a self- satisfied grin.

"Well?" he spoke to the air. The room danced beneath the flickering lights.

"Incredible Darien, really," Jadeite emerged from the shadows, a faint burning scent following him. He turned to face his friend.

"And?" the blond crossed his arms.

"You were right- They're definetly hiding something." He nodded, happy at least for this.

"Her memories?" Jed nodded.

"Gone completely; that at least was the truth." It was at times like these Darien found himself all the more grateful for his company. He may prefer to act alone, but their skills proved invaluable in the least.

"We definitely need to keep a closer eye."

Darien agreed. They would have to figure this out soon, fast, before the enemy made a more vicious attack. "Did you hear what she said, just now? Not a mutant…" Darien smiled.

"Gotta hand it to Ami and Zoi, they won this one." Jed snorted.

"Well geez, if I knew all it took was some hacking I could tell Rei to back off the fire." He feigned a tear. "Do you know what its like to sleep next to a bonfire every night?"

They stood, silent a moment.

"So," whistled Jed. "The balcony, eh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am soo glad you decided to come out today! Seriously, you've been here like, months now and I feel like we've barely gotten to know each other! Pink or blue?"

Bunny raised her brows, shifting the view from two different shades of the same shirt. She tried a keen smile, but found herself still half-waking from her dream. Not that this was new. Far from it. It seemed she was in a constant dreaming these days. She felt drained, weary, as though someone somewhere were sucking the life from her.The air drew suddenly cold as she caught a glimpse in the shiny metal behind Kitty's head- bright, terrible eyes followed by a face. She blinked.

That face, whose face was it? Always the same, the same every night. Yet; _And yet I feel I know him, here, in this place…_

Taking her silence as displeasure, Kitty nodded. "Yeah, guess they're both pretty lame." They fell to the table, sound muffled by passing shoppers and screaming speakers.

She tugged at the taller girls hand, pulling her excitedly to a more crowded side of the store, her hands still raw from the cold outside. "So what's going on with you and Diamond anyway?"

Bunny stopped suddenly, her hand falling free from her friends grasp. Kitty twitched her lips upward in a teasing glare.

"N-nothing," she spluttered eyes wide at the insinuation. The brunette seemed completely unconvinced.

"That's not what Mandy was telling me; Said she saw you two dancing all night at his party, that he invited you himself." Bunny became very interested in the pieces of cloth hanging from the shelves. "And let's not forget the two of you canoodling at school."

"I beg your pardon?" Her jaw dropped in outrage. Kitty, satisfied with the reaction began to prompt her further.

"Oh yeah; in stairwells, boiler rooms, going out for lunch." She giggled, stepping slightly quicker to distance herself from the glowering blond. "Totally romantic." Bunny snorted.

"And I suppose Mandy told you all this?" Kitty nodded enthusiastically, clearly dying to be let in on the newest in adolescent gossip. "I hate to bear you bad news, but Diamond and I share nothing but a friendship." Kitty laughed.

"Well if that's how you treat your friends, something tells me you'll be very popular at Bayville." Pausing for dramatic effect, she added, "At least, with the boys."

"Kitty!" she howled, outraged. Charging after her chuckling friend, she failed to notice a figure before her. "You had better run, I swear when I catch you I'll- oof!" her breath drained from her, coming out in a pained wheeze as the world turned sideways.

"You really need to be more careful." A deep voice reached her ears. For a moment, sound stopped, and she looked up. Could it be- that voice… "I might not be there next time to catch you." Her shoulders sagged, the brief excitement tumbling like frozen rain.

"Oh," she grumbled, "It would be you, wouldn't it."

"Nice to see you too, meatball head," her shoulders shook off his great hands, and Darien found it unable to contain himself. "Well you certainly seem much steadier than the last time I saw you."

Her brows rose majestically, mocking his to follow suite. He never realized just how delicate all her features seemed.

"I could say the very same for you, Mister Shields," she said with forced politeness. He tsked.

"And here I thought we were making progress in our relationship." She laughed then, fully and loudly so that he felt himself shrink slightly against the passer-by's.

"I am not sure you have the slightest idea of what 'progress' entails, _Dar_ien," she stressed his name. He felt the familiar shape of a sneer take form.

"Well, please then. Enlighten me."

"Oh, I do not believe there is enough time in the universe for all of _that_," she clucked, her eyes, scanning the crowd. "Oh, bugger. Where did she disappear off to?"

"Lost your friend?" She frowned, unwilling to stare into the mocking depths of his beautiful sapphire eyes. _Beautiful, _she bit her lip at the shocking thought. The lack of sleep really must be affecting her.

Darien peeked from below his half-closed eyes. Her head was bowed, low and away from him though he could detect the deepened colour of her cheeks. _Red is a good shade_, he decided.

"No," she muttered.

"I suppose you should thank me then," his hand clamped down, pleasantly. Her skin pumped warmly beneath his fingers, and they lingered just a moment longer. Her voice shook him from the reverie.

"Thank you?" she bobbed her head mockingly. "Whatever for?" He sighed, painfully.

"Dumpling, do you even know where the entrance is?" She lashed forward, ready with a retort before catching his eye. Looking around, the mall seemed to stretch in an endless vortex of crowds, hallways and glass. Where had they come in? Darien smirked. Bunny scowled.

"God's thumb."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Min furrowed her brows impatiently.

"Well," She asked? Rei growled in frustration.

"That's it. That's all they've been for the past few weeks." Mina sighed.

"Huh… well," Rei knew her face was red, she could feel the heat of the veins beneath her cheeks.

"Well what?" Mina pouted, pulling back into the plush booth while nursing her steaming cocoa.

"I'd just thought you'd have, you know, something more. By now… Ya' know?"

"Yeah Rei, usually your visions are so direct ya know?" the Japanese priestess narrowed her glowing eyes.

"Yes," she seethed. "Thanks for that Lita."

"Maybe she'd losing her touch. Old age can have that effect." Mina patted the now boiling girl, her mock sympathy serving only as fuel. "Poor thing," she added. Ami giggled nervously.

"Rei, they're only joking you know…" a ser of violet eyes slid dangerously their way.

"Intent is non-exempt the law." Mina giggled nervously, inching somewhat farther from the raven haired girl.

"Still, it is most peculiar," Ami chewed nervously at her nail, her eyes gazing somewhere distant and quiet. Lita nodded.

"Do you really think it could be, you know, from _then_?" the word stretched in a forced whisper, the brunette shading her face with her palm. "I mean, I thought only Luna and Artemis had any memories left."

"The Silver Millennium," whispered Ami.

"Well," stated Mina, matter of fact. "That's not entirely true, is it?" Their blank stares filled her with a sense of satisfaction. It was not often she was solely in the know. "You know," she purred. "The dreams, we've all had them."

"The planets, the war," Ami licked her lips, keeping her voice small. "The Princess," their sobered nods were enough of an affirmation. A long time had passed since those dreams, shadowed memories when they had just come into their powers. Oh, those nights spent lounging on beds, brows furrowed, fantasizing, imagining. "I wonder if the boys dreamt her too." Lita snorted.

"Even if they did, you know Darien's view on the matter." Rei shuddered, the image of his steel gaze still fresh from the previous confrontation. " And what he says,"

"Goes," finished Lita, flipping her long ponytail. She sighed, frustrated. "It's so stupid! I mean, think about how much we could learn, all those little bits put together…"

"All the same, we don't. So, let's just deal with reality, shall we?" Mina raised her brow.

"Testy are we?" The priestess refused to answer. A moment of silence settled on the table. Rei found herself pondering their words.

It was true each had reported memories, thoughts linking back to some similar time, the Great War of which Metallia referenced_. As though they all knew: as though they were all there. _

Then what of the princess? Already her form came to view, shadowy and dressed in the purest of whites, flowing gown, flowing tresses and a sad expression on her face. Every detail always so real yet invisible to them; Rei racked her hair, frustrated.

"You know," started Mina, almost in response to her thoughts. "A lot of the incidents with Bunny are quite similar to ours," their heads jerked up. "That is," she backed slowly. "When our powers first arose."

Rei shook her mane, haughtily.

"Now just what do you mean by that?" Her breath came slowly.

"Well, remember when you and Ami first met, you said you got this vibe of her, like an aura?"

"Yes," the dark-haired girl raised her pixie-like head. "I could sense power from her, something familiar, something old."

"Please," her fingers laced and unlaced themselves impatiently. "I am a Shinto priestess. Even the most untrained eye can feel my sixth sense."

"No," Ami shook her head, eyes intent now on their leader, shocked by her suggestion. "It was more than that, almost a-a,"

"Pull," Lita leaned forward, excitement building. "I know just what you mean! I felt the same when we met!" Mina lowered her eyes.

"I think we all did." She caught Rei in the corner of her gaze. "And I don't think it was by coincidence."

"Spit it out Mina."

"She's not a mutant. Darien weeded it from one of the X-men, the older ones." Ami nodded.

"It only substantiates the files Zoi and I were able to extract from Dr. McCoy's analysis." Lita shook her head.

"Wait, I'm lost. What does that have to do with anything?" Mina nodded to the quiet girl.

"W-well," she stammered, fiddling with a freed curl at her nape. "I cross-examined her DNA with the general make-up of our own blueprint. All of these have a coinciding co-efficient, one I have yet to discover the explanation for, though it seems to have a great deal to with the way our biological matter reacts to-,"

She looked up to three pairs of blanks eyes. "That co-efficient is present in her as well."

A round of gasps filled the table.

"I-Impossible," Rei felt as though her eyes were to fall from her head.

"Do you think, I mean," Lita stuttered through her words, lashes sweeping nervously in quickened blows. "It sounds ridiculous, I know. But what Michelle described at her concert, and that light at the fight." Mina felt her head nod slowly, as though its weight were steadily increasing.

"The Princess? Ami, do you really think, I mean, is it even possible?" she paled, nervous beneath all their stares.

"I think," she began, carefully. "There is another explanation. That is, the existence of the legendary soldier, defender of the Silver Kingdom."

The memories came in waves, light, beautiful waves. A globular palace, silver streaks, and a form, the apex to their quartet- the images jumped as though fresh in their minds. They recalled Luna's story.

"Moon," Lita frowned. "Could it be?"

Rei was the first to laugh, deep and rich, sputtering steaming tea. Lita paused, flustered.

"Now Rei," began Ami, warningly. The Shinto Priestess paid no heed.

"Y-you can't possibly be suggesting _she _could be," she chocked on her laugh, tears forming in the tight corners of her eyes. But the faces staring back at her all held the same expression, one of dawning surprise, of pensive thought. "Oh, please! Have you all lost your minds?" Mina shrugged.

"It's not so far fetched- shown up under mysterious circumstances, with mysterious powers and no memory… story sounds a little similar, doesn't it?" Rei refused to acknowledge the reference.

"Darien's right." They blanched. "You're all crazy." Rei looked to Ami for support.

"Well," she fidgeted uncomfortably beneath their stares. "Of course this is all presumption. At this point, it's as logical as anything else." Her shoulders dropped. "I'm not saying it's fact, but for anyone to have reached into Neptune's glamour without our abilities." She sighed, disheartened. "If only we could find Luna and Artemis."

Rei reached a comforting hand, smiling gently to the saddened girl. It was rare to mention the guardians, not since their disappearance. Her head sagged into the high back of the plastic chaise.

No one spoke for the next few minutes, and they watched wearily as the parlour emptied, guests gobbling their meals or sipping their steaming mugs. Rei could still not shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Grabbing the steal pitcher, she poured a drop of cream in her dark coffee. Ivory swirled in soft clouds, merging until the two liquids met as soft caramel. She was about to set down the pitcher when she noticed something. A glint, a flash.

Peering more seriously into the surface, she focused her eyes.

A woman stared back at her, long midnight locks stretching out like vines from ornate jewellery. A figure stood at her side, taller, more broadly built and beside them what seemed to be a couple.

Her eyes bore into Rei's and she felt dizzy and sick and weak. She could not look away. The room was cold and damp. Unfamiliar.

Another flash and before her was a girl, platinum locks and marble flesh. Rei gasped; She was staring into dead eyes.

"Rei, you alright?" She jerked up suddenly, startled by Mina's gentle hand. She nodded, slowly moving her head as the weariness subsided. Cautiously, she glanced back to the pitcher, and saw only her eyes.

"Yeah," she mumbled, placing the object as far away as possible. "Just fine."


	9. Dreams, Mirrors and Tombs

_Made a reference here to an issue in (Ultimate?) X-men, can't remember the issue or main title. Basically there was a kid who's mutant power somehow evaporated any living matter within a certain radius. This resulted in the disappearance of his hometown. Desperate and confused, he takes to hiding in a long cave hidden off somewhere where Logan then meets and explains a rather grim conclusion- I think you can figure out well enough what that is. Anyway, it was really sad and achingly beautiful and I thought it tied in nicely with the theme. (Plus a cool insight into Logan's mind). _

_HOLY LONG CHAPTER BATMAN! Brace yourselves! This chapter introduces about a million and one threads that are all very important for the conclusion of the story (it's getting spicy!) I would LOVE to hear what your thoughts are on the plot and where it's heading and all that. Mucho Gracias and love for all of the review- honestly they are often times the dictator between procrastination and methodical typing. _

_Also, Happy V day, I rushed to put this out just for you- to show my love (what a pumpkin!) _

_I love reviews!! (You should too!)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8: Dreams, Mirrors and Tombs**

_He stared into the great abyss, that rich blanket which spread and covered the earth around him. _

_"She has returned," his mother said softly._

_"Who?" The boy just reached the stone frame separating him from the glowing apparition._

_"Why, the moon dearest." Disappointed he leaned back on his heels. A teasing grin touched her faded features. "Whatever is the matter, Little Prince."_

_"'Tis but dead rock, mother." With all conviction his ten years garnered, he turned his face haughtily. A shocked gasp escaped her lips and he felt his sureness fade._

_"God's thumb! How could you claim such falsehood!" he shrugged, finding further contentment in the frays of blinds beside him._

_"Lady Morga said so." He spat the name bitterly, unhappy with his newest governess. Quirking her brow, she reached forward with a tender arm._

_"Does she?" He shrugged._

_"It is but a meteor, trapped by Earth's power, circling us in orbit for all time…" he waved his palm wearily, mimicking the circular motion with minimal intrigue. _

_"I suppose she made mention to the Goddess as well?" Unwilling to show interest in such a trivial tale, the boy sighed a knackered sigh. _

_"Mother," he chided, brows settling into a serious droop. "I haven't time for these stories. Kunzite and I begin fencing at sun-up and-."_

_"Such a shame," she clicked, standing abruptly whilst brushing straight her skirts. "You always so enjoyed history." _

_"History," he repeated? _

_"But," her steps were small and hurried, pausing every so often to extinguish a lingering candle. "I suppose you are far passed exhaustion to hear such a tale." Reaching the door, she turned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yes," she breathed. "I think you far too young…"_

_"Am not!" he cried, indignantly, straightening from his slouched position, fire lightening the hue of his cheeks. Ashamed at his outburst, he looked awkwardly to the floor. "T-that is, if you wish to tell it…" _

_Satisfied, she sat primly at the edge of his bed, patting room beside her. Within moments, he was at her side, curled into her warmth. Her thinning hands stroked the thick locks of his midnight hair._

"_It was the end of Solitude and Light. Their struggle launched the universe into a new regime. Charged with the order of things were the Others," he nestled in her lap, watching her face shaded by the open drapes._

"_Where did the Other's come from?"_

"_The same place all things spring from- the cauldron of life." He paused a moment, watching her haggard breath. His voice sounded weak._

"_And death?" If she caught the worry in his eyes, she made no mention of it. Instead, her hand continued its stroke, gently pulsing against his crown._

"_Life exists only with the presence of death. There cannot be one and not the other." She smiled tenderly. "Now, perhaps the greater question is, 'where comes the cauldron?'" His eyes widened._

"_Where?" She chuckled._

"_I thought, Little Prince, you might know." Her gaze reverted to the skyline. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. The Other's. There were a great many, dispersed through the many realms to guide and watch as worlds unfurled. But the greatest was a light gifted to our cosmos."_

"_The Light?" a gentle shake was her only reply._

"_Think of her as a Mother, sent to guard what was to be the greatest of all solar systems."_

"_Guard? From what? And why us?" _

"_Endy," she shushed, shaking her finger naughtily. He sighed._

"_Sorry."_

"_The light was named simply Goddess. It was she who devised the order of our skies, who called forth the brightest stars, who garnered the largest sun. From the stormy clouds of Jupiter she fashioned warrior tribes. From the reddened clay of Mars came the Spiritual. _

_The Icy lakes of Mercury and Neptune became strongholds of science and music. Uranus, with its winds and golden skies became the crusade within us all. Venus was love, simply and unfettered._

_Alone in their sentry were the solitary soldiers. In charge of time, Pluto who exists within each moment yet belongs to none. Then, unique to our world, Saturn- the soldier of destruction."_

_"Unique?" Endy twisted his head, ignoring the kink beginning to form between his shoulders. "You mean, the other cosmos have no destruction?" She shook her head._

_"Certainly, everything created may be destroyed. But we, with our constant thirst also claim the greatest destruction." The Queen breathed deeply, stopping short as her chest clenched. "No," she waved his reaching hand, glowing with his planets power. She coughed, nine, ten times before reaching a cloth to her lips. _

_Endy looked away, unwilling to watch the crimson splotches spoil her handkerchief. It was getting worse._

_"Perhaps I ought to get to bed…" The mirth returned to her eyes, brightening their fading light._

_"Oh? My apologies dearest." She whistled, blinking her eyes disappointedly. "I had thought you strong enough for such a tale." He smirked, settling back against her, allowing her hand to resume its gentle caress._

_"If you have the will to share it, I have the will to listen." She waited for him to still, and only when his breathing softened to a light whisper did she continue._

_"As I said, it is our insatiability that sets us apart from the other cosmos. While the other planets housed being of ideas, the Goddess discovered Terra. Struck by the beauty of our sapphire oceans and emerald lands, it is said She plucked a bit from each planet and sprinkled the earth. As glue, she pricked her finger, dropping a bit of herself into the core of the earth._

_And so it was that we, the Terrans, came to be."_

_"This is the great and terrifying story you had to tell me?" A flick to the back of his ears silenced the boy and, without missing a beat, she persisted._

_"Unlike our brothers and sisters in the skies, our creation was based not on beauty, or love, or power, or all the others combined. Like Earth itself, we were the people of possibility. _

_How proud the Goddess was! All her children, sharing their cosmos, learning and being! Then, one night as she hovered over us, she noticed a strange thing. _

_The Terrans had begun building a bridge, a tall and mighty edifice to stretch into the skies. We gathered in the thousands, the millions, building weapons from the darkness in our hearts._

_You see, my child, in order to compensate for our increased potential, in order to balance ideas with matter, the Goddess was not able to gift us with the only fixation we desired- eternal life._

_In revolt, we planned to invade the moon, the house of the Goddess and steal the heart of the cosmos."_

_"You mean…?" She nodded, a twinkle in her eye. "The Silver Crystal." He shook his head in disbelief. "Impossible. 'Tis but a myth!" he protested. She smiled._

_"Myths are but forgotten truths." She tapped his finger, watching as the tip warmed to a soft glow. "Think of the Golden Crystal." Unsatisfied, he quipped:_

_"So then what of the bridge? Why have we never heard of such a structure?" The Queen raised her brows in shock._

_"Why my darling, we see it everyday." His brows furrowed, confused._

_"I've seen no such thing." _

_"Where do we walk each day, Little Prince, when the moon is highest and the gardens in bloom?" She watched, delighted as understanding overtook him. With a clamouring effort, he pulled himself upright, locking violent navy with burning hazel._

_"The Golden Gates, t-the Tower of Babel?" He shook his head."I was taught it was only the remnants of the previous kingdom, destroyed as the dark ages drew to a close…" The Queen leaned forward, touching her nose to his._

_"We are taught many things, Endy. It is within us to sort truth from falsehoods." He was beginning to grow surly, tiered of his Mother's game. "Do you believe what I say, Endy?" _

_He looked away from her, annoyed at her quiet request, more so upset by his own belligerence. The moon seemed to bath down on him, warming with her cool light and despite himself, he found a question leapt to his lips._

_"How was the bridge destroyed?" _

_"Greed destroys, Endy." She would say no more. He needn't turn to see her face. Something in the way she spoke, something in the books he had found hidden and half destroyed lead him to believe her albeit unwillingly.._

_"So what of it? Are we doomed then to be destroyed by ourselves?"_

_"The Goddess was very sorry as the rocks first came unhinged, saddened even more so as her protectors fought the few who invaded the holy soil. She returned to the cauldron, heartbroken, unsure what to do, unwilling to go on."_

_Above the moon seemed to dance before him, her brightness watering his eyes. _

_"You said the Other's were eternal. How could She die?" _

_"There is a great difference, darling, between existence and life." Somewhere within his chest, he felt a distant pang, a pre-emptive soreness for a future that had yet to come. "The cauldron saw the pain of the Goddess, watched as the disheartened Terrans began to crumble, to disappear._

_No one is sure when she came, but one thing is sure. Her birth brought about a new era. We call it the Golden Age, but throughout the cosmos she is known by a different name." Endy lowered his head, sneaking sheepish glances and the waxing orb._

_"Hope."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She hugged the ivory columns, clinging to their cold surface as a deep blush caressed her cheeks. He had seen her, of that she was sure! She waited a moment, two before peering carefully from the stony surface._

_They stared back at her, a single pair of the tiniest oceans peeking from a dimly-lit room. Something in those eyes, she thought, daring to reach a hand to the smooth screen before her. _

_ Footsteps sounded behind her and she started, clutching her hand to her mouth, clenching her jaw tight. Someone was coming! _

_With an urgent final glance, she offered a comforting smile, unaware that miles below, hidden in the blanket of night, he watched._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Remy sat, bemused by the sight before him. Every so often, he dodged a stray pillow or blanket that flew half-hazard and without direction.

The room was a mess, a true ground zero. A mere glance into the adjoining spaces confirmed his suspicion. Trails of debris dressed coffee tables, couches while mirrors hung askew and portraits sighed as the world stared crookedly back.

This momentary departure lowered his guard. Something soft and entirely too fluffy knocked him off kilter. He sighed.

"Everyt'ing alright, chere?" pausing mid toss, a tiny head poked out from the midst of the chaos. The Cajun arched his brow.

"Have you seen it?" she said, eyes flicking impatiently over any unturned surface. Remy blanched. She bit her lip, irritably. "Oh, never mind." And down again she dove, platinum pigtails flailing like some royal flag, searching for new territory to gain.

Rogue came upon them mid afternoon, startled by the extreme disarray, and moreover troubled by Remy's reclined figure. He seemed to be watching with extreme leisure. She dropped her back in surprise.

"Bunny! What in the hell are ya' doin' girl?" the blond paid no heed, the lower half of her body protruding awkwardly from beneath a wooden armour. Remy sipped his coke. The disaster had now spread to the western wings.

"It is obvious, n'est ce pas?" he commented, eyeing the precarious way in which the wooden beast wobbled." A tube of lipstick crashed into the wall behind him, the air whipping his shaggy locks in remedial anger. Remy tsked. "Not nice, Roguey."

"Dammit girl, get out from under there. Ya'll gonna get yo'self killed!" She seemed not to have heard her and instead crawled deeper beneath the miniscule crawlspace.

Remy smiled in amusement as the tall southerner stormed forth, firmly grabbing onto the pale extensions of Bunny's sprawled legs. With a great heave (and a cry of indignation) the two females stumbled back, the smaller of the two flying above the other, a comical expression of shock and dismay widening her features.

"Ow!" she sat upright, collar hanging crookedly from her shoulders, eyes narrowed accusingly. "That hurt!" Rogue felt her blood quicken, that flaming temper rising to the surface.

"Please forgive me, oh mighty Highness," she mocked, jumping to her feet. With a sweep of her arm, she surveyed the disaster. It was maximal. "W-wha in tarnation…"

Bunny seemed to deflate with the power of a zephyr.

"I cannot find it," the sound escaped through her lips as little more than a sob, her shoulders rounding. Rogue held fast to her anger; she was not about to let the little terror off so easily.

"It? What 'it'?" Bunny nibbled her lip, eyeing the tiny shadows in the room, searching to feel for that golden light she felt whenever near to it. She could not define why its absence upset her so, only that it did, and it was rather urgent it be returned (or found from the graves of the lost).

"M-my locket," a great waft parted her lips and she sunk into the clutter. Remy leaned forward.

"All 'dis fo' une bijoux?" he chuckled, lightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Yo' should jus' let 'ol Remy know. He know what like les p'tites." He caught the zooming pillow with ease. Not for the first time, Rogue cursed his swiftness.

"When was the last time ya'll had it?" Against her wishes, she felt her anger ebb. Bunny sniffed.

"The night of the dance," she pursued her lips, remembering how she had almost lost it that night, that is before he…

"Like, oh my god! This is so totally not hurricane season!" All three heads turned sharply, caught off guard by Kitty's shrill entrance. Bits of snow already began to melt of her bright layers. "All right," she frowned. "Who's fault is it?" Rogue was about to retort when Bunny sprang up, tears gone from her eyes, jaw dropped and wide.

"W-where did you…" Kitty stared perplexed. Then, with a sudden understanding moved the bit of glinting metal from her neck.

"Oh, right! Totally sorry Buns, saw you wearing it last month and thought it looked soo cute, I was gonna ask to borrow it this morning you know, 'cause I hate it when people don't ask, it's so invasive. Anyway I couldn't find you, but I left a note on your dresser,"

Bunny was at her sides in less then a second, hands receiving the tiny gem as it passed ownership. Remy eyed the piece with interest- it was almost as though it glittered brighter in her hands; alive with a secret only two could share.

"Uh," Rogue raised her brow as the now calm teen hugged the pendant closely. "Ya'll are gonna clean all this, yeah?" Bunny chuckled, nervously fiddling with the ends of her hair. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"As if. Bobby's pulled enough jokes- I think its time he got put on clean up duty." The seriousness in her tone dared the rest to argue. She nodded, satisfied that they didn't.

"Movie, then?" Bunny watched as the other's nodded, following the Cajun in tow. After assuring them she had no desire to join them, she raced upstairs and into her room.

Closing the door, she looked carefully and smiled. _Alone at last_, and the locket opened, a sweet tune following the click of tiny gears. Her eyes closed, drowning in its gentle waves.

Across from her, the mirror watched. It watched as she leaned forward, as she swayed gently, as forgotten words sprang to her lips.

The mirror watched, enraged as the Silver heir let happiness engulf her while She watched from her glassy prison. She crashed her fist onto the surface, growling as it echoed in silence. _All things here are silent_, she mused. _All things here are black_.

"_I bring good news, my Queen_." The great one did not turn. Anticipation ran hot in her veins and somehow she knew her guesses had been confirmed.

"_She iss found then?"_ Sapphire nodded his slim, boyish features bright with a new excitement. The Queen cocked her head, watching him through her peripheral. _"The incarnation of this time?"_ Again, he nodded. _"Show her to me."_

The scene before them dissipated, the ethereal form dampening and shrinking from view until she was but a speck in the distance, and then, nothing at all.

A new scene came toward them, rushing forward, and they stared from the top of a corner. Below them was white; linoleum, sheets brightened only by the scent of antiseptic and the glow of aluminium tools. In the midst of it all was a bed, small and singular. In the bed was a girl with moon skin and fair, golden locks.

Beside the form, hunched over her and sobbing was a dark haired woman. Her hand clasped the smaller ones, rubbing them warmly.

"Oh, Usagi," she whispered. Above, the reflection chuckled, a deep, hard and cruel laugh.

Across the city, standing on an empty balcony, Michelle stared into the depths of her hand mirror. Worry carved into the reddened lines of her cold face. Peering over her shoulder, Haruka breathed;

"What is it, Michi?" She tried to swallow, but something thick seemed to have formed in her throat. With a despairing look, she turned to her partner, lifting the object with shaky hands. Haruka gasped.

Black was all she saw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diamond traced the edges of the frame, thick, strong and held together by age and stubbornness alone. The mirror lay empty now, her surface smooth and cool, yet he knew the calm surface his a much more disturbing presence.

With a quick sweep of the room he guaranteed his isolation. Beryl was off plotting somewhere, he knew. Though just where, he was unsure. This thought unsettled him.

Three taps and he felt the surface began to warm, placid quietness replaced with a gentle hum.

A scene flashed before him, something dark seeping from the black like ink. Seven figures, indiscernible beneath their glamour clamoured the beast, grouping and attacking until it retreated. He did not frown- they were not yet prepared for the war.

_"That is right, my ssson…" _The witch claimed her hour.

"Queen," he replied, bowing respectably. A pale hand came to view, wiping away the mini film playing before him. "These warriors have defeated your creatures."

She chuckled, her laughter cold and bare.

_"Ah yesss, sons and daughters of the Silver Millennium."_ Her lips curled in a disdainful manner. _"I had known they would be here, though I had hoped…"_

Diamond found himself intrigued by her words. So little he grasped from his memories, discerned from dreams and intellect alone. He pressed himself towards the Queen, allowing her gentle hand to caress him through the glass.

"Tell me Queen," he forced his excitement down, relishing a deep breath before continuing. "Mother."

She smiled.

_"You wish to learn of the Millennium?"_

"Specifically, I wish to know my enemies. To win, I must know them fully." Behind her another figure appeared, weak, hardly apparent but there still.

_"You remain true, brother."_ Diamond felt his face soften, a genuine happiness reach his lips.

Even now, memories flitted through his mind, frozen poetry whistling through the trees, the grass to reach them upon their hill. The feel of his baby brother's hand between his, soft and small and scared as the first Lunar crafts appeared.

The memory vanished, yet another string cut before its time. With it went his humour.

"Always." and the Queen nods, pleased.

He watched as new landscapes filled his view, turning fog and murk to a bird eye view of an estate. He blinked twice, bringing the picture into focus.

_"Beware these ones," _she hissed, zooming in on the endless brick and iron grounds. A man came to view, bidden into a chair but with bright and vibrant eyes and a smooth, bald crown. Beside him sat another man, burly, hairy and moving about as though pained. Diamond clenched his jaw.

"Xavier? What have these men, teachers above all, to do with the past?" A crinkle formed in the eastern most corners of her mouth, pushed farther by the joining of crimson edge.

"_Nothing, my dear, nothing at all."_ Another image flashed to view, a picture so perfect his heart all but stopped in his chest (or, as it were, began to beat in fullness and passion). _"If not, that is, for her."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They stared at him expectantly. He did not like the scrutiny in their eyes. He did not like the intensity in their gaze. Darien sighed.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Zoi smirked.

"Why? Just 'cause you can't control your urges…" Jed held his forehead with a pained expression.

"Think of those poor young girls, running innocently in shortened gym bottoms…" He hissed suddenly as the hairs on his arm burned.

"You really are disgusting," Rei chided, her brows furrowed. Zoicite made no attempt to hide his laughter. Darien looked desperately to Nephlyte, currently distracted by a rather large, rather delicious looking cupcake. Clearing his voice, the young man looked up guiltily.

"Well," he started. "We did agree she needs watching…" Darien stood from the sofa, crossing the room in a few widely spaced steps.

"You must be kidding me. Between the cornucopias of psychics, genius, astrologists and every other power imaginable, you mean to tell me the only way to keep watch over a clumsy, seventeen-year-old ditz is to pose as her teacher?" Mina shrugged.

"You wouldn't be alone," she nodded to a very annoyed Kunzite, one arm crossed over his chest, the other clutching a lunchtime scotch, boldly challenging any disapproving eye.

"Besides," added Ami, peeking her head from the glowing laptop permanently attached to her body. "It is necessary for Xavier's students not to grow suspicious of your contact, as well as keeping note of the other, uh, 'suspects'."

"I hate teenagers," said Kunzite, rather suddenly. Mina clicked her tongue, waving her hand in an airy fashion.

"Watch it buddy," she warned. "And for god's sake, stop mopping, would you?"

"What could we possibly find out in an hour? And how could we even manage to get in? I mean, neither Kunz or I even have a degree, much less one in education. Besides," he was grasping now, not ready yet to relinquish his hold on logic. "People don't just disappear- how do you plan on dealing with the current one in the mean time? Tell him he's got the flue and hope it holds?"

Shamefaced but proud he caught view of Rei from the corner of his eye. His stomach made a twenty foot dive. "Please tell me you're joking."

He should have known not to ask such a thing. As though feeling left out, Zoicite pulled two rather official looking transcripts, a beaming Ami glowing from behind the monitor.

Darien sighed, analyzing his options. Prison or death, he hoped not both.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And Kitty phased ten of the fields before even breaking a sweat," Scott beamed proudly, leaning back against the cushioned plastic of the arcades benches.

Jean stifled a grin, of which he took notice. "Sorry," he rubbed his head guiltily. "I was doing it again, wasn't I?" she merely nodded. He sighed. "They're just doing so good now, you know? Like, all that hard work and practice is starting to pay off." Flashing a brilliant smile, the red head grasped his hand, comfortingly.

"We've got a great leader." He leaned in, eager to trap those triumphant lips between his.

_And who knows?_ He thought, indulging the brief moment of adolescent normalcy. _Maybe the Professor'll let us take a swing at this new enemy…_

Jean pulled away from him, her lips slightly puffed and eyebrow quirked. Feeling suddenly quite like a child caught with cookie crumbs, he grinned, that same, guilty grin. "Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled away, settling back into the processed material.

"When are you going to give that a rest, Scott?" she sipped idly at her cooling cocoa. "Honestly, our first weekend out alone in months, and all you can seem to focus on-"

"Well not all of us are on the inside loop with the Prof." His sulk reminded her instantly of a spoiled child. She swallowed her impatience.

"I've told you a thousand times, I don't know any more than you." She snorted. "For that matter, it doesn't seem like anyone's very up and coming on the info circuit."

"What about that Darien guy?" That same brow arched. Jean seemed truly surprised, but Scott was hardly convinced. "That time I picked you up. Something happened, something I think ties into this whole," he lowered his voice suddenly, leaning closer and shielding his mouth from the various array of youth loitering the premise. "Monster thing, you know?"

She bit her lip. It wasn't as though she was keeping anything from him, not really, not truly.

"If this is how you want to spend the rest of the day, then fine." Her jacket was over her arm in moments, though her voice was soft. She was on the defence. "But you're spending it alone."

He watched her leave, weaving through the crowd, confused, frustrated but not remorseful in the least. Love her he may, but he refused to accept lies from anyone.

_Women_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right, well, everyone line up then. I don't wish to see any dawdling," the frumpy woman scowled, immediately using her death glare to separate the sudden joshing of two fellow students. They stilled almost instantly, their insides turned cold by her dry stare. "Coach Donovan is unwell this afternoon," a round of cheers rang, Bunny among them.

"The gods must be well today," she whispered to Rogue, who, characteristically, responded by rolling her eyes.

"Careful, you almost sound sorry." Bunny sniffed at the comment narrowing her eyes at the tall boy with strikingly pale locks.

"When was the last time he forced _you_ to run laps, around the field, in winter!" Her shrill hiss caught the attention of the stern secretary and Diamond smiled as Bunny withered beneath her doom-beam. "Sorry," she squeaked.

"You will have two student replacements." Her voice rattled like something dry and shrivelled forgotten in buried tunnels. Retrieving a long clipboard from her hip, she held it as far as her arm could reach, squinting through the half-circled glasses resting on her rounded nose. "Spodumene and Shields will be taking on Coach's duties until he is deemed well enough to return to work."

Bunny felt pulled from her daze. _Shields? What could possibly be the likelihood?_ She giggled nervously and to herself, all the while training her gaze on the two figures emerging from the entrance way.

The first stood tall and tanned, with light hair that accented the blue of his steel eyes. Already she could hear a gaggle of girls behind her swooning. She stared at him, deeply, tracing the chiselled panes of his face as one might an old friend. Indeed, there was something most familiar in him.

"I am Coach Spodumene, and this," her head followed the wave of eyes to the next figure. Her stomach fluttered anxiously as she met a those proverbial seas. He smiled.

"Coach Shields." Diamond leaned down, his lips brushing the tip of her ears.

"Isn't that a friend of yours?" she snorted, ignoring the blush that raged across her cheeks. Darien watched the young man's actions and smirked.

"I know you're all restless to start, especially you-" he pointed to Diamond who simply straightened, eyes staying level with the older man.

"Is there a problem?" His voice was silky, holding the undertone of something poised, something ready to strike. Bunny stared at him, incredulously.

"First rule; No talking while we talk." Kunzite Spodumene smiled deliciously.

"Five laps," Diamond stayed where he was. Darien kept his gaze, unsettled by the look he gave them, as though he had a secret, as though he had poison. Kunzite stepped forward, interrupting the two from staring one another down. "I said," he repeated in a tone implying just how little he liked to repeat things. "Five laps."

Bunny could feel the air about them prickle and began to feel rather uncomfortable about the whole situation. _This was so unlike both men_, she thought. _Well, perhaps not him_. She glared at the raven haired man as though he had planned the whole thing.

"Pardon, _Coach_," she stressed the title uncomfortably. "I am at fault, I," Diamond was looking down at her now, bewildered. "I asked Diamond a question and he only did right by answering…" Kunzite raised his brow. She did not seem as airy as Darien had described. Naïve, perhaps.

"Well by all means, I'm sure the rest of the class is very much interested in your curiousness." She frowned, not liking at all this new power hold Darien had as Coach. Kunzite watched the two appreciated. No doubt Mina would have a feast with this banter.

"He asked…"

"If she'd be coming over tonight," Darien did not miss the flash in his eyes. Neither could he ignore that strange fever he felt in his chest. Diamond smiled wider than a cat with two canaries. "For dinner."

Kunzite could not tell if it was the obstinacy in the young boy's tone or the fact that the girl nodded slowly, acquiescing his sudden query that angered his friend more. All he knew was that as the final students left the gym, class long dismissed, the boy ran on, that smirk never leaving his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beryl stared into the glass, waiting, watching as the darkness unfurled into greying shadows before revealing a long corridor.

Stepping lightly, she gripped the giant crimson orb tightly, then with a cautious eye, stepped onto the smooth stone.

The air turned instantly damp and old. If it were possible, this air tasted of stories and ideas, of myths and deities of a time between times. This air tasted of power.

Fixing her hands around the object, she followed the corridor. Soon the walls melted away, as though tiered of existing and beneath the fog she knew the floor was gone. No more could she hear the tip-tap of her heels, but it was no bother. So long as she held the orb, she would be safe.

Finally, she appeared before a great door. These words alone were unfit to describe them. Of course, they were great in all respects- tall and wide and strong and looming higher than any other. Of course, they were also doors, gates fitted with the most complex and intermittent system of gears and prongs seen since before their functions had come into thought.

All the same, she stood before them and without a word or sound or pause, passed through the immense, immeasurable gateway. Then, she widened her lips, assumingly into a grin before addressing the three forms before her.

"Well?" Stubborn silence met her. Not only stubborn, but loyal as well. The tallest of the three flashed her eyes, their colour resonating with the orb. "Ah ah ah," she clucked, fitting the orb above a long and high staff. "I don't think we're quite done with this yet."

The man breathed deep, coughing weakly as he tried to arch against the restraints. Black lightening struck him, fast and hard, evoking a scream from the other.

"We've defeated you once, Beryl," she spat the words, hissing with as much venom she could manage from her cracked lips. Her eyes narrowed, diamond feline pupils widening to gather the woman into view.

"Seems you had a bit of an advantage then, didn't you? Princess and all?" The tall woman with the garnet eyes remained glued on her, never blinking, never moving. Beryl felt a rush of power and laughed. "Well, I wouldn't worry about that now."

Luna wanted to ask why. She wanted to know what she meant. Their princess was safe… she had ensured she could not awaken, not until she was told the shadow had passed. But Luna had lived a long life, many, in fact. She would know nothing they did not wish her to know. Not yet. Not until they had need of her knowledge.

She did not know when the woman left, only that she would return.

"Artemis," she chocked, the profile of his unconscious form moved painfully against their bonds. She closed her eyes and remembered the time, the time of the beginnings. "Oh Goddess," she prayed, her words disappearing in the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina watched the moon, its form waning against the cold night. Around stars twinkled, one, two, three then they would disappear, as though playing in the tar of the sky.

"Luna," she whispered, her breath warming the glass before turning cold again, frost spreading in cobwebbed designs. "Artemis," a single tear trailed her cheek, reflecting the silver light from the sky. "Please be okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks had been hard on Bunny, trying to the last of her nerves. School had become even more dreadful since the addition of Darien and company to faculty member. Beryl behaved more catty then ever, searching any chance she could to humiliate. All this, in addition to the Professor's new training regime had her sleeping through classes, if she went at all.

All this went, of course, without taking into consideration those dreams. There were so many, billions of pixels, moments blazing through her mind. They left her feeling dazed and often more exhausted than she had been that evening.

Then, there was that face, who cradled her when she was tiered, who laughed with her when she was alone. Her foot stomped in the frozen snow, disappearing into the whiteness. If only she could remember.

Sighing deeply, she leaned against the frozen oak behind her. It was midday, late afternoon. The weather had warmed and for the first time in a long time, she relished the feel of sun against her cheeks.

Somewhere across the field she heard the bleat of a whistle and knew she ought to head back; class was about to begin.

Everyone had partnered up by the time she arrived, each couple looking more Eskimo than student as they waddled in their winter swaddling.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Smith," she smiled pleasantly, biting back the bit of sarcasm itching her lips. Haruka was starting to impart some very particular behaviour. "Take it you'll be needing a partner?" Darien smirked as her eyes darkened, lip receding to a pout.

"No worries Coach!" Bunny flinched. Beryl paid no mind, landing beside them with enough hip to throw the shorter girl off kilter. She hit the snow with a resounding wham, sinking deeper into the frozen carpet until she felt ground. It would have frozen her skin but rage has a remarkable way of keeping one warm. "Oh," Bunny heard the muffled gush as a pair of strong arms pulled her upright. "So sorry Bunny, I must've slipped on the snow."

"What torture is it today, then?" Her enthusiasm was matched only by her apathy. Darien grinned.

"Football." Beryl clapped her hands merrily, standing slightly to close to Darien than was necessary. Bunny scowled.

"Wonderful."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh chill out, it couldn't have been that bad." Haruka offered the words half-heartedly, her one hand occupied with a steaming coffee, the other drumming idly on the table top.

"I was the peg beneath a twenty-person pile up." She rubbed her shoulder- it still burned. Even the triple chocolate Sunday before her offered no cheer. "What could she possibly have against me?" Haruka chuckled while scanning the open crowd.

"Wouldn't worry too much about it. Girls get like that when they're jealous. Guys too, for that matter." Bunny straightened, staring at her friend agape.

"Jealous? Of me?" Her laughter was sudden and high and very, very loud. Haruka felt the heat of a thousand eyes on her. "You must be joking." When Haruka didn't answer, the young girl grew weary. "Who are you looking for?"

"Wha- huh?" Bunny was not convinced by the innocent look on Haruka's face. More than anything, it made her nervous. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Have you planned on meeting someone?" Haruka shrugged.

"Oh, you know," her hand flew up suddenly, the long wave accompanied by a sharp whistle. Bunny sunk lower in her seat. "Michi got outta rehearsal early, just sent me a text."

"You are ditching me," Bunny's Sunday melted before her, and she found she cared very little. Haruka raised a brow.

"And you've been hanging out with Kitty," she stood, a smile breaking over her features. She winked and Bunny turned to great the guest. "You're late."

"Sorry," Bunny recognized the girl, tall, slim and graceful with long waves of hair and smooth, creamy skin. "Had to wait for my ride," she said, motioning to the tall figure behind her: the tall figure with dark hair, smouldering eyes and a smirk to test even the calmest of nerves. Bunny felt her jaw drop without a word to aid it. _Fate- do I draw comedy or tragedy from your ironic twists?_

"I'm starting to doubt these coincidental meetings, Dumpling. You following me or what?"

"You are a clever man, Coach Shields," she mocked, eyes rolling back. "To have caught on to all my clever scheming." With a flourish, she stood, preparing to leave. "If you would excuse me."

It had been a rather intense few weeks and she felt no obligation whatsoever to maintain his decidedly childish bickering. Despite herself she smiled- what a clever thing to say…

Darien sighed.

"Just kidding, relax Bunny. I was only dropping this one off," he pointed to Michelle's occupied form, currently receiving aid in removing the many snowed upon layers from Haruka. "'Sides, I think we're at a stage now where we can move on from this childish banter." He eyed her closely, watching as a new wave of irritation sprang to her face. "That is, if you're mature enough to handle it."

She was beside herself. In fact, she was within herself but were it possible, Bunny was very certain she could find a way to be removed from her being if only to contain the rage already steaming through her ears. Darien furrowed his brows, swallowing the grin twitching at his lips.

Then, suddenly and instantly, the fury dropped and much to Darien's relief (and disappointment), she merely cocked her head and smiled.

"You called me Bunny," she said simply and he was caught off guard.

Darien was confused. She was not yelling at him, they were not in the midst of gaining equal footing in their usual banter and, despite his preconceived notions, he found himself at a loss.

Finally, held within the clumsy pause, he allowed a smile, small and earnest.

"Thank you." He never noticed what a truly magnificent smile she had. It not only spread from cheek to cheek, dazzling rows of pearly teeth but seemed to shine from somewhere within, someplace truly beautiful. Darien felt his own smile grow.

"You're welcome." It was then he noticed the disappearance of their previous entourage. "Uh, did you see where they went?" Bunny seemed confused before scanning the café.

"They left?" She turned apprehensively. "Something about this feels like a,"

"Set-up," they spoke in unison, then stared at each other in shock.

Darien chuckled, all too wary of the plot. _No doubt Mina's idea_.

"Well, if it's not too much of a disappointment, why don't you tag along with me?" He blushed suddenly as her leery eyes fell on him. "I just mean, Michelle will call me when she needs a ride again, then you can hook back up with Haruka…" Bunny smiled again, taking a long step towards him.

"I think, Darien," her brows creased, causing her nose to shorten and curve. He knew suddenly anything she requested with that face he could not refuse. Darien tensed at the thought- what was happening? "That is the best suggestion you've made in a very long while."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunny resisted the urge to cry into space. So high the ceiling it was as if they stood outside instead of an entry hall. Hailing from the very centre hung the largest crystal she'd ever seen, dotted with thousands of tiny blinking lights.

"Wow," her gasp was small and quiet and disappeared in the greatness of the room. Darien smiled.

"Yeah, looks empty without all the décor." She paused.

"Have you been here before?"

"We both have, or did you forget already?" her blank expression said it all.

"The Masquerade?" Bunny gaped.

"That was here?" He shrugged.

"This is the Embre-oil Headquarters. I believe the Sanskrit's actually live here. The building itself is remodelled from their ancestor's manor." Darien enjoyed parading his knowledge, even more he enjoyed her awe.

"Hmph, you seem to know an awful lot about Beryl." He sensed jealousy in her voice and, surprisingly, found it delightful.

"She is the heir to the biggest oil company in the world," he defended. Bunny stared him down through half-closed eyes.

"I suppose some would find that impressive."

"Good evening, may I help you?" They both jumped, embarrassed not to have noticed the security clerk earlier. Striding forward with confidence, Darien revealed a small card, plastic and rectangular which the guard looked over carefully. "Thank you Mister Shields, the Director is expecting you."

A set of marble doors slid open, revealing an ornate lift, complete with a bell clerk. Bunny stepped forward.

"Oh, how marvellous!" she exclaimed before being stopped by a large and thickly gloved hand.

"Pass, Miss." Bunny frowned, looking to Darien for help. He blanched.

"Uh, she's with me…" but the guard simply shook his head.

"No pass, no entry." Bunny slumped her shoulders, meeting Darien's apologetic eyes.

"Well, be quick then," she sighed, waving him off. "I'll wait for you down here." Any opposition he prepared was met with a stern, but comical air. Moments later, he vanished into the wall as above, digital numbers recorded their flight.

Bunny was content to sit for all of two minutes before her legs began to cramp. In an effort to stifle the stiffness (and boredom,) she took to wandering the long entryway, pausing to investigate the large and glorious portraits. She could feel the eyes of the guard on her, watching her every move.

The final painting in the row broke her pacing. A woman of impeccable bone structure and sharp eyes stared from the dried ink. Metallic plaits lay in thick tides over her shoulders, donned with every jewel imaginable. Her skin seemed to be made of snow, so pale and smooth and her lips held part of a most terrible sneer.

Beneath the woman a name was inscribed: Queen Medea of the Sanskrit, First Ruling order.

Bunny then recognized the familiarity of the rows of narrow eyes, defined cheeks and solemn lips.

"Beryl," the resonance seemed to bring the picture to life, and she suddenly had the impression the picture stared back, its glassy eyes burning with a hidden fire. She gulped and stepped back.

It was then she noticed the desk was empty and, sneaking forward, she spotted him at the farthest end of the room, speaking into a black phone that hung from the wall. Bunny grinned, quickening her steps toward the elevator when she suddenly had an even better idea.

Keeping one eye strained on the preoccupied man, she peeked over the desk, spotted a set of silver keys and grabbed them, stashing them beneath her overcoat. Then, with steps even more silent and daring, took haste to the nearest door, small and metallic.

The handle was cool to the touch and opened with the second key. She grinned. Once more ensuring he did not see, she turned the handle until it clicked then, slid noiselessly from view.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien took his time returning from the office on the second highest floor. From windows at the end of the hall he could see the top of the New York skyline, other skyscrapers scraping beneath his vantage point.

The meeting had been useless. Under the guise of a prospective shareholder (his parent's fortune certainly came with advantages), he had worked toward meeting this man, the Great Director, Tyrannical Lord of black oil.

What information had he been trying to garner from Beryl's father? He was a business man, yes, and cruel in the most corporate of senses, but he knew from the moment their hands met his abilities were not beyond that. Yet still…

He had the sudden wish that Luna or Artemis were here. They always seemed to have some hidden secret, some forgotten clue that finalized his intuition.

Wherever they were, he hoped they were safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunny climbed the stairs till she could climb no longer. At the last step of eternity, she took a breath and wiped the sweat from her brow. Thirty minutes must have passed at least since she'd entered the fire escape and only now did she stop.

Sweat trickled down her back and she could feel her bangs matted to her forehead. Like before, the knob before her was locked. Unlike before, none of the keys fastened seemed to open the current hindrance

. _How very inefficient_, she thought suddenly, nipping the thought as it came in case Fate listened. _Fickle fate_, she humoured and tried again, pumping her fists triumphantly as the bolt slid euphonically free.

Stepping into the hallway, a gust of air blew against her skin, refreshing against the sticky sheen that had formed atop. From the view across, she saw she was no more than a few stories up.

Stopping at the elevator, she reached for a button. Before she could press it, however, it sprang open, waiting. No one was inside. _Curious and more curious._

She was beginning to feel unsettled by the series of rather fortunate events, but she stepped forward regardless, hoping against hope that the crawling in her belly was due to copious amounts of exertion and not something terrible.

Her reflection stared back at her. Side to side, front to back, top to bottom she was in a small, rectangular mirror box. Bunny shuffled uncomfortably and reached for the dangling heart-shaped pendant at her neck. The clasp unlatched, filling the space with sweet music that seemed to calm her nerves.

Centred above the door was a black box filled with the blinking of angry, red numbers. They changed quickly, hardly settling on one before the pixels swung about and changed, mounting her higher and higher and higher.

She began to feel dizzy, her many reflections crouching against the back of the room as shadows seemed to seep from the corners.

_"Ssuch a ssweet tune. Pretty song for a pretty girl."_ The hairs on her neck prickled and Bunny drew a breath; it oozed like a fog from her lips. That voice- her eyes searched desperately and the room seemed to grow smaller, darker.

"Who goes?" she shuddered, her sweat cold now, her bones like ice. "I said who goes there!"

_"Ssweet child, sshe forgets you ssee?"_ the hiss of a viper held less venom than this reviled sigh. Something like rattled bones sounded. _"The young alwaysss forget, but not I…" _the air around her seemed to chuckle as strange shapes took form.

"Y-you," she gasped, recalling suddenly the same cold, that same whisper she heard that night so long ago. A mist seemed to grow around her and without reason, the walls disappeared. She fell, hard, onto her knees. Still grasping the necklace with her right hand, she gathered her strength. "What do you want?"

The air stopped moving, yet still there was no light, only grey and black and cold.

_"Why, darling Princessss,"_ it smiled, she could feel the cold steel of her grin. _"You, of course."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Darien stood at the lift, staring at the confused babble of numbers. One's turned to sixty-six to thirteen's to 'no's to all other pieces and yet the doors before him remained stubbornly closed.

Something about this was not right. He glanced outside. Night had begun to fall on the city, lights twinkling now in the dusk of day and yet, he tensed. Something was not right.

Somewhere below his lungs and above his waist he felt a fluttering nausea. The corridor seemed to lengthen before him and he crashed into the door, a wave of sudden vertigo dizzying his mind. He thought, perhaps, he saw a flash, heard a voice. Then, it was only cold, cold and hard, cold and alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darien! Oh, please, please wake up." His head hurt. Somewhere in his feet he knew his mind lurked, still alive, still beating but nonetheless displeased at being roused. He curled his lips, muttering an 'ok' that should have been perfectly clear. Where was he? "Come, you must get up, I promise you can call me meatball head, or, or dumpling or whatever you'd like and I won't ever be angry about it if only you'll get up!"

The voice was more urgent now, frantic and fearful and pulling at him in millions of directions. He blinked, one eye bleary and saw his Princess looming overhead.

"Wha..?" Tufts of floral scented hair engulfed him, but he didn't seem to mind. "Meatball head?" She rose suddenly, crying half in outrage, half joy at his return. A sudden pain in his arm caused a grimace. "Thought you said you'd let me call you that from now on." She sniffed- her eyes were red with tears.

"Don't you _ever_ frighten me like that again!" and her arms wrapped around him and his around hers.

It was then he noticed the peculiarity of their surroundings. The first that they were in a hole of some sort, or at least a very dark, very foggy room. Second, he seemed to be fitted with a suit, only it was more a mockery of what someone might think a suit were if they were five and cursed with an overactive but un-artistic mind.

"Where are we?" She released him, though he dropped his arms unwillingly. "And what happened to our cloths?" He pointed to her ridiculous dress- like confection, complete with a wide, puffy skirt, plunging neckline and excessive ornaments. She blushed and pulled self consciously at the collar. He noticed for the first time a mark that began just over her breast, fading temptingly into her ample cleavage._ A scar?_

"I have no clue," she sobbed, wiping her nose on the flowing edge of the lacy extension. "I caught the elevator after sneaking upstairs and then I heard this voice and it spoke to me and then the room grew cold and dark and those eyes!" she gasped. "Those terrible eyes… Then you fell, my shinning knight the great unconscious defender," she stabbed playfully at his suited armour. It was made, it seemed, of cardboard. "What is going on?"

Darien had no time to answer. Sudden instinct and he lunged at her, pulling them both to the side as something hot and fast whipped by them.

"Youma," he cursed, shielding Bunny from their view. Hugging her close, he brushed his lips passed her ear, ignoring the tingle they felt. "All lock in for location, get here ASAP."

_"Come now, Prince, you cannot expect to win, not againsssst me, not in my realm."_

Bunny gaped as blackness developed beneath him and with a great shove, watched as he toppled off just in time.

The hit was direct and hard and she felt it burn her back before it reached her stomach. With a great scream it wrapped around her, sending burning through her skin, boiling her blood.

"Bunny!" he cried, frantically fighting to stand as below him the ground seemed to slide and roll like jelly.

"R-run!" she was hoarse, her whole body tense and every inch on fire. The spot on her forehead blistered. "RUN!"

Darien wadded through the primordial sickness, ignoring the witches laughter. _The Sanskrit's have to do with this after all_, he conceded.

_"Sshe iss right, Prince,"_ it sneered, a new voice this time, deeper, relishing his pain. _"Bessst leave the grown upss to chat,"_ she, he, whoever it was taunted him yet he knew they were right. He didn't stand a chance, not like this.

Bunny saw him struggling below, her vision swimming. She tasted copper on her lip and acid in her throat. Her lungs felt tight and weak and unwilling to take new air.

She watched him, saw him flash, felt brightness in the room. Whatever happened bought her enough time. With a great cry, she reached inside of her and touched something long forgotten.

The blackness seemed to shake, rattled by their combined attack. Bunny fell, but felt only softness as a pair of arms rushed swiftly to catch her. Her vision was blurry, but she could breathe again, and the pain in her head dropped to a dull throb.

"You," momentarily the fight faded from view as she traced his shielding glamour. "You fought these things before, didn't you? It was you who saved me?" This revelation seemed more logical than shocking and Bunny chided herself for not having seen it sooner.

Then, a sudden pit formed in her stomach. "That is why you have been near me, isn't it?" Darien nearly fumbled then and there. The ache in her voice broke his heart.

"I-I," the wind rushed around them, ripping the girl from his arms. Her hair flapped wildly around, one pigtail ripped free, the other a mash of dishevelment. "BUNNY!" he reached his hand out, grabbing for hers. He grabbed something small and metallic. She held to the chain. The heart burst open and from his palm he heard something.

It was quiet at first, then started to gain momentum.

_"Oh, wretched tune, wretched tune!"_ cried the distorted voice and the walls screamed and the air screamed and Darien screamed 'Hang on, just hang on!' over and over until his head felt squeezed like a grape.

Their eyes burned, but still they locked on each other. Their lips peeled and chapped in the wind, still, they called through empty voices. And the held on, tightly to that little chain that seemed, magically, to stay strong.

There was a gushing wind, and a scream of rage, and all was silent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan watched the Professor carefully, searchingly. His face was poised, silent and unreadable. Finally, he spoke:

"Are you alright?" Logan smirked, lifting a lit cigarette to his lips, puffing gently until the end burned brightly.

"You know I heal fast." The man nodded. "They're fine; coupla' scratches and shaken, but otherwise fine."

"It is most fortunate you happened upon them." Logan snorted.

"Luck got nothin' ta' do with it." He downed a mouthful of draft, enjoying the coolness and bitter harshness. "Followed Haruka 'round town for a bit." He nodded. "You know my thinkin' on that group…" Xavier sighed.

"We have not yet proved that they are the one's placed at the previous scenes." Logan stifled a chortle.

"Whatever happened to instinct? It ain't science ya know. It's an art." The Professor nursed his head. This situation seemed only to increase in complexity and depth. He sipped from the cooling mug.

"Has she said anything of what happened?"

"The Darien kid had a meeting with Embre-oil's director, that she snooped around, the elevator went all 'twilight zone' and next thing she's woke up, surrounded by us and cops." Logan shook his head. "She said she don't remember usin' powers if she did, says she thinks she saw six shapes before she faded, said she felt somethin' else, like a release, but don't know what to make of it.

Xavier wet his lips, mulling over his friends words.

"Interesting."

Logan encouraged the pause, taking a few drags from the cigarette as their headaches grew.

"They're gettin' stronger Charlie, whatever they are," the smoke unfurled in gentle, swollen waves. "If we hadn't of shown up when we did... If _they_ hadn't o' been there." He spat the second phrase, disliking discussing the mysterious 'other's'. He scratched the bandage at his head, depositing his free arm heavily onto the wooden desk. "Them flashes, almost like they were expectin' it er sumthin'." Xavier pondered these words, staring into the dark space before them.

"Were you able to grab a sample?"

"Got more o' it then it did me, I can tell ya' that much." From his ripped jeans, he dug out a small, dirtied parcel. Depositing between them, he waited for a reaction.

"This is…" he prodded it gently, unfolding the coddled flannel to reveal its hidden insides. Logan shrugged.

"All it left behind." The black dust glittered, like tiny bits of crushed marble. With a curious eye, the Professor prodded, his mind reaching out to analyze the strange substance.

"…Dirt?" Again, the burly man shrugged movement somewhat stiff and slowed.

"I recognize it from the last fight. Whatever these things are, they ain't natural." A minute passed in silence, a thick hesitance shrouding them both. Logan sucked a heavy drag, watching the stick brighten then burn, new ash appearing at the burned edge. "You know," he began, slowly, letting each word trail with a frightful pause. "The only time they didn't leave this," he pointed to the charcoal pile, "was the night Bunny-,"

"I am sure you are not insinuating the girl's involvement, Logan." He raised a curled brow, eye swollen half ways shut.

"Wouldn't dream o' that Professor," he shook the skinny stick and watched idly as the burned pieces formed a neat pile in the clear tray. "Knowin' all we do about her."

His silence was angered and warning but Logan refused to back down. "I ain't sayin' she's no sweetie. But even God's best take the plunge," his mind rushed back to that day, hiked up to the mountain, hidden in a cave side. The slow acceptance in the young boy's eyes- the sound as his body hit the floor. He sighed, puffing a great circle. "Know what I mean?"

The Professor nodded. He certainly did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Tuesday morning, and outside the wind growled. The sun had not yet considered rising for the day but for the lucky members of Bayville's cheer squad, practice had started over an hour ago.

Mandy scrunched her face, peering closer to the reflective surface before her. She frowned and powdered her nose. Why couldn't her pores be smaller? She groaned, voice bouncing off the empty stalls surrounding her, cold tiles absorbing the sound.

Footsteps cluttered just beyond earshot, the solemn, solitary steps of early risers and keeners. Smirking, she returned to her reflection, catching a set of mirthless hazel eyes. She froze, blinking. Wide, brown orbs stared back and she chuckled nervously, searching the depths for any one else.

"Any one in here?" she called. _Of course not_, she chided her behaviour, blaming early mornings and looming midterms.

"_Such a lovely girl, such a pretty, pretty face."_ The compact clattered into the sink. Clenching her fingers, she spun around, searching the empty corners of the small room.

"Beryl?" Silence. She shifted nervously, leaning against the cool basin, elbows pressing into the mirror. "I was joking in practice, come on now."

Outside the wind whistled, hurling angry snow flecks in a steady onslaught.

_"Yesss,"_ again, that hiss, that venomous sneer. Brittany tried to move, to race to the door only steps away. She breathed and watched it turn into a slow fog. _"Such a fickle thing, beauty." _

"B-back off!" she cried, no longer feeling ridiculous as she held, shaking, to the vanity behind her. "When I f-find out who this is," she gulped as an arctic chuckle crawled through the air. "S-so h-help me g-god…"

_"Beauty, yess. But far worse is fate…"_ that same cruel sound, like air passing through a rotten tube. Tears sprang to the girl's eyes, yet she found herself turning, slowly, unwillingly to the great pane of glass behind her. _"Fickle, fussy fate."_

"N-no," she chocked, eyes uncomprehending, skin drained and blue in fright. Her jaw dropped, her lungs pulled their last gulp of air and her final act of rebellion released the well of sound within.

It was the scream of silence.

It was the scream of death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diamond raced through the crowd, shoving people aside right to left. Their faces, a mixture of shock, fear and denial grew ghastly beneath the wailing lights of blue and red. _Where was she? _

Ducking beneath the yellow tape, he swerved around an officer.

"Hey!" he cried, furious. "What do you think you're doing? This is a crime scene kid!" but he didn't care. His eyes focused on the trembling girl flanked by two other officers. Behind her stood another form, arms crossed and face painted vacantly. As he approached, he caught their final words;

"Right, well if you think of anything else, give us a call." She accepted the small white card with a mute nod. "Take care Ms Smith, Ms Lenoir." They said nothing as they passed him. Beryl was the first to notice his presence.

"Diamond," her voice sounded distant, devoid of its general haughty quality. She looked over to where the ambulance sat, lights swinging in endless arcs, backing slowly through the sea of anxious children. "We were practicing; she went to fix her makeup." She didn't move, lips barely parting as the words penetrated her mumbling silence. "Bunny found her," her head pointed to the marked off door of the ladies washroom.

At the mention of her name, the silver girl raised her head. Her eyes were muddy and red, dried tears clumping her thick lashes. Without another word he wrapped his arms around her, shielding her head with his.

"Oh god, Bunny." She didn't speak, her hands dangling at her sides. "This is terrible, how are you feeling? Okay?" Then, as though realizing his error, sighed. "No, no of course not."

She was warm against him, small but well formed so that she fit perfectly. He exalted in the scent of her skin, jasmine and floral and something altogether indescribable. After a moment, however, he felt her hands rise, pressing gently against him.

"Thank you, Diamond." His grasp loosened so that she stepped back, looking up to his face. "But perhaps it is Beryl with whom you should save your concern."

With a sideway sweep, she felt a wave of pain rise to her throat. Could it be a mere three days since she was attacked at her home? A mere three days and she was convinced this poor, lonely girl was the cause of all her troubles? She felt a deep shame in her heart and offered a sincere touch. "She was your friend Beryl." She chocked back a tear as Beryl bit her lip, lids lowered. "I am sorry." A new tear caught between her lashes. "Your moments together should not have been so brief."

Diamond watched in amazement as she approached the red head, and laid a gentle smile upon her. Something squirmed uncomfortably in his chest and he heard a tiny voice, weary of the waiting design. He stifled it with ease.

This, her final parting, she bowed her head respectfully and made her way down the crowded hallway. Diamond never moved his eyes, watching as she nearly stumbled, as Darien rushed to her side, as he helped her through the crowd, round the corner and out of sight.

"Well, isn't she just darling?" Beryl teased, her feigned pout melting deliciously. Diamond rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't have been more dramatic, could you?" She snorted, crossing her arms.

"The Queen has what she desires- the first of many." His gaze turned cold. Outside the ambulance began to cry, pulling slowly forward through the heavy snow and grey sky.

"How many more does she need?" Beryl scoffed.

"This was but a snack, a means to substantiate." She shook her head. "No, once she has gathered enough pawns, there is only one she seeks." Diamond cocked his brow.

"One? Only one?" Beryl seemed pleased, leaning against him as he pretended to offer comfort. "And it will free my brother?"

"Just as she said, it will free us all." Diamond felt that tightness in his cheeks loosen, the corners of his lips twitching upward slightly, intangibly.

_My brother,_ his mind filled with visions of the past, of the happy time before that blast Silver Queen. How could he have forgotten? How could such cruelty exist in a being, to extinct a kingdom and have them reborn, then wipe their minds. _What if Nehelenia lies? What if she does not restore Sapphire?_

"Who?" Beryl smiled.

"Patience darling, patience," she patted his arm, tauntingly. "Now, be a dear and consol your Darling." She smirked. "Appearances, Prince, appearances."

He dare not slow his place, content to allow Beryl to drown in her own presumptions. She had done so before. No, he decided. He would save his brother. He would obtain his power, and his love. And he would do it on his terms.

Beside them, a mirror shimmered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunny curled against the fireplace, blanket pulled taunt about her shoulders, nearly curled in the ashes and in the light of the sky.

Scott found her this way before the others, before the sun had even considered his morning race. He could tell by the slow heave of her shoulders she was still awake. Turning over, he could also tell she had been all night.

"I, I couldn't sleep with the mirror there," she said lamely, her voice husky from lack of use. Scott dropped to his knees.

"Where?" She cracked a smile, a pained, splitting smile. It seemed to hold back the tears.

"Everywhere," she whispered, gazing around the room, pausing briefly on every reflective surface. They stared back at her, dark, willowy figures. She scrubbed her eyes. Her head hurt. Scott smiled gently.

"I know you must be feeling really terrible right now, after seeing what you did." She dropped her gaze.

"You all think I have something to do with this." Scott jumped, startled.

"With what?"

"Those things that are attacking… keep on attacking," he was confused. How many attacks had there been. Bunny too, seemed surprised.

"You must hear them also, late at night, when he thinks we've all gone to bed," she shakes her head, suddenly envisioning herself in a very similar scene, being comforted by a beautiful woman with long, jet black locks. "They follow us, in the glass, in the mirror." Her eyes felt dry and larger than they should be. She found it difficult to blink the burning away.

"Have you talked to the Professor?" she seemed to grow only more frustrated.

"And tell him what? I see things? Things I cannot remember? Things I cannot explain?" He grasped at words, yet nothing seemed to fit. Staring into her wide cornflower eyes, however, he saw an image which chilled his very bone.

"Y-you will," there was no reassurance. "You can and you will." He was more firm in his words yet still, he could not internalize the conviction. Her face looked pained and tiered.

"And if I do not wish it…" she breathed deeply, holding the sigh in her ribcage until it felt warm and soft like velvet. "If the truth is too terrible to bear?" the air rushed from her like dry tumbleweed across a desert land. "I suppose," she touched her chest lightly. He noticed for the first time a mark there, seemingly long and jagged and red. Gold glittered across the angry flesh and he noticed a star locket clasped between her hands. " I suppose that is when one should hope."


	10. Foe, Friend and Foe Again

Chapter Nine

_Hello all from the world of the living (barely). Schools been far too chaotic and thus, this story had sat untouched for a month. Which, really and truly, left me with mounds of guilt and sorrow for there was little but a few pages to write before it was finished. Each time I sat down, I just couldn't write a bloody thing. On the bright side, as the term almost ripens I shall be free to spill the final chapters with renewed gusto. _

_As a warning, this chapter took a rather negative turn but chin up, the fat lady has not sung. Also, I do not mean to disenfranchise any Rei fans, but I felt her actions were most fitting for her character, please stick around for the end! Umm, ooh, an F-bomb gets dropped in the first few paragraphs so, you have been warned (id that doesn't adhere to ratings, someone PLEASE let me know and I'll change it). Thank you most sincerely to all my readers, your reviews are honestly what keeps me going._

_To you!_

Chapter 8- Foe, Friend and Foe Again

.

Quoted from "10 Things I Hate About You"- you made a difference, RIP

--

Darien watched the sun sink, clouds warping his waning light. Spots of orange and red bled onto the darkening skyline, moving in time with the cry of Mozart's concerto. He raised his arm, slowly bringing the brimming wine glass to his lips.

The juice was bitter, dry and left a burning aftertaste. His vision swam, beside him lay three empty bottles that blurred. Still his heart ached in his chest. A pair of blue eyes danced before him, tears drowning their depths- tears he could not wipe away.

In a moment of waning sobriety, he wondered how she was. A week had passed since he'd escorted her that day, a week he'd waited to see her return to school, return to the hallways that now swarmed in mourning and heedless journalists. Was her heart heavy still? Was she kept from dreams like he, barred by some invisible shield?

The dawning of his revelation appealed and once again, he swallowed from his glass. He had not told the others- it was difficult indeed to admit it. That is, admit what? A mere dwindle of a girl had seen him transform? She reacted with little to no dismay? That, finally, amongst all other facts, her eyes, seemed unsurprised, mostly, expecting of this news?

He sighed and drank again, surprised to find the glass nearly empty. Anger swelled within him.

"Fuck!" the glass shattered against the wall, splintering into thousands of crystal shards and his arm hung limply. "What the hell is going on?" No one answered. No one heard- no one ever would.

Head swimming, shoulders shaking, Darien fell into the sofa, arm sprawled over his head. His mind wandered to the gates of Nod, and, momentarily straddling both realms, gave in finally to sleep.

--

_The trot of his horse kept time with his heart. He was miles from the castle now, and it would be hours yet before the guard's would take notice. This made him glad. After a long and hard week, he was eager indeed to be let alone._

_A mere recollection was all it took to douse his spirits once more. Overhead the sky was black with the Maiden's belly fully swollen, flickering moon dust where the light fell. He raced on through the forest, wanting to disappear from her dreaded show._

_He remembered, in his youth, stories of the shinning night orb, tales made greater by the lips from whence they came. _

"_Why does she shine so?" his adversity could not quiet his mind, already replaying that final bedside scene._

_She looked so beautiful then, even with death's mark. Her eyes, always so warm and wise begged him one final time. He should have cried, should have shown her how his heart bled inside him._

_But his father was near, and he needed strength and the Prince is a proud one._

"_Hope," his voice, hollow, echoed deeper than any child's ever should. Her face drew into a smile, tight yet content._

"_Why does she hope?" He waited for her coughing to subside, then dipped the towel in the basinet and dabbed the blood pooling down her cheeks. His throat had been tight and his eyes prickled at the memory.._

"_Wife, none of this." The king croaked suddenly, laying a hand on the Prince. "Come lad, she must rest."_

"_My darling," she protested, reaching to her husband with great effort. He said nothing but nodded and turned for the door._

"_As fire burns," he retraced the words his mother had spoken. "As ice cools, as thunder crackles, and the heart loves, so too does hope shine…" his voice broke and he stilled his lips._

_She had smiled to him and he to her, and for a moment his heart believed it was true. Then the scythe swept, and her twinkle glimmered from the room before joining the endless skies. Even now, they spread above him, seemingly unchanged through the years. His lips twitched in a wry grin. What of he?_

_He, aged five and twenty, soon to be the crowned King of Elysian and married to her northern provincial mage._

_Was this the future he envisioned when he was a boy? What of life? Adventure? Wonder?_

_Amidst the years these fancies caged themselves behind battles and wars. Rebellions were all of a days work and despite his best efforts, his people resisted change._

_The trees slowed their passing and he saw he had been brought to a clearing. He frowned as the light pooled over the ebbing waves._

"_Treacherous beast," he muttered and the horse snorted. With a resolute sigh, he dismounted, feeling the hearty crunch of pebbles beneath his leather boots. The horse watched him head off to the shore, contently snacking on the mix of fauna present._

_He gazed out onto the horizon, the taste of spray salting his lips. His people had begun to believe a new art- science. It seemed every sun cycle filled with a new philosopher, who presented new ideas and served only in riling the people before disappearing with what they could._

_The newest, and by far most popular, was a mage of the Western coast; Metallia. She claimed their magic were but remnants of the Old Age, a time in which it was without equal._

_She claimed the stars, ('Planet's' he recalled) stole from us, crumbled the tower which lies in our court and watch from above, sending down pestilence and plague. _

_What was of greater concern was her promise of eternal youth._

"_To never grow old, to live at thy peak for all ages to come." He mimicked her voice, swallowed to the darkness before anyone could hear. This caused the greatest riots by far. How dire now the age when minds fell prey to such whim._

_He sighed and thought once more of the words spoken on the night of the Queen's passing:_

"_As fire burns, as ice cools, as thunder crackles, and the heart loves, so too does hope shine." The moon brightened, breaths of fog lifting as a bride's veil. _

_This passed unnoticed to the Prince, lost now in thought. How had the rest gone?_

"_Aer nahou, sai- na aerou, j-," he stuttered, pursing his lips. "Yesshire zevile zevile." Satisfied, he settled onto the sand, stretching out and following the stars as they passed._

_He had never asked his mother the meaning of this latter phrase and it was in this quiet moment, this most ordinary escape that he wished he had. Perhaps it would provide answers for his racing mind?_

_Somewhere in the distance, the waves splashed, and he closed his eyes and prayed to dream._

_--_

The Queen did not speak, did not heave her brows in surprise as Beryl had expected. She was the perfect image of calm.

"What do we do?" Nehelenia stared the girl down.

_"We wait, child."_ Beryl stepped back, shocked.

"Wait? We lose that damn cat and time guard and your plan is to wait?" She snorted. "What, you think they're just going to mosey- on back to us, hold up their hands and say: 'Sorry for the inconvenience,'?"

A cold gust blew through the room and Beryl winced, touching her cheek where a mark began to swell.

_"Your insolence does not humour me, Beryl."_ The Queen raised her head, sneering down at the girl. _"Do you not think I would have planned for such hindrances? Do you think I would have made the same mistakesss?"_

"No my Queen." The apology was strained but sufficed for the moment.

_"The orb?"_

"Still here," she reached behind her and with great concentration, pulled a large, glowing garnet from behind her. Its light bounced off the gleaming surface and with a hasty hiss, the Queen shielded her eyes.

_"Hide it you fool! Do you wish the time witch to sense it?" _Beryl snapped and the object disappeared.

"Not that we're any better off with it," her hands moved to cross her chest, settling in a manner both of impudence and disrespect. "She's the only one who can use it. What's more, the soldiers have no doubt been warned by now..."

_"Perhaps." _Beryl shook her ginger locks, snubbing the Queens words.

"And this does not concern you?" Her voice took on an air of loftiness which failed to settle at the Queen's glowing eyes.

_"No, Beryl." _She calmed herself, lowering her stance while her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Why not?"

A cruel smile crept to Nehelenia's blood lips.

_"Patience, girl. Patience."_

_--_

She sighed and folded the mask, slipping it soundlessly inside her drawer. Catching her reflection she felt herself drawn back to that strange dream- one of a great series. The room behind seemed disappear into a long corridor formed of walls and materials her fingers itched to touch.

Beyond her the face staring back to was paler than normal, flesh disappearing under thick mounds of platinum locks, some strands waving and others curling messily. Bunny reached forward, and pressed her palm against the cool surface. She held her breath.

It was as though someone were standing there, watching her, face inches from here one. An ominous sensation ran through her arm and without warning she jerked it back, fumbling so hard she met unceremoniously with the carpet.

Were there anyone present, anyone at all, they surely would have laughed at her behaviour, that irrational fear that appeared in the corner of her eye. She caught it more often now- flashes in the window, ripples in the water, sparks on polished metal. Mirror's however, oh mirrors were something altogether horrible. Even now, standing harmlessly out of reach she could feel its shadows radiating toward her.

It was the same dark she felt creep unto her dreams. Dreams, she noted that came with greater regularity and furious intensity.

Still shaken, she forced herself upright, pulling the corners of her night-shift snugly about her shoulders, teetering cautiously toward the door. Still, back turned, she felt it, those eyes simply staring.

Something strange was happening, of that she was sure. She sighed. If only she knew what.

--

Irene rested her head against her daughter's leg. Months had passed since she entered into this unconscious hell. Still, she came every day, brushing her hair, massaging her muscles, turning her over and talking to her.

Usagi always loved to talk. She had a truly unique fascination with people. The willowy woman lifted her head, rubbing the girl's leg in fondness.

"Do you remember that time, Sweetie, you were back in middle school then. You didn't come home straight from school and your father and I, we waited all day." She chuckled. "Shingo urged us to get on with dinner but I said no, you wouldn't have been so late without so much as a call…" Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought.

'I was terrified Usa- and then the phone rang and there you were. Seems you met an elderly woman on the streets and helped her carry her groceries in, then just stayed because you felt she was lonely."

There was no reply, there never was. Irene began to doubt there ever would be.

"Well, honey, now I'm the lonely one, so would you please," she began to cry now and chocked as her voice refused to go on.

A set of garnet eyes watched as the woman stood, shakily and edged against the wall to the washroom. They waited until the door closed.

In one smooth motion, a hand reached out, clutching a silver staff whose edge was sharp and jagged. It stuck out like the bottom of an old fashioned key and seemed to occupy more space than its size suggested.

The body tensed, floated up from the bed. Then, as sudden as the stranger appeared, they both vanished.

Irene Tsukino heard the sustained beep from the heart-rate monitor and burst into the room at top speed. Her eyes, still red, stared in disbelief at the scene before her. The bed lay empty, all the tubes and pads lying as though still attached to a body and yet, and yet.

"Help," her voice was hoarse, cracked and silent. "Help," she screamed again. "SOMEBODY HELP MY BABY, MY DAUGHTER!" A nurse tried to help her off the floor, but nothing could bring catharsis.

Usagi Tsukino was, simply, gone.

--

Jean stepped softly on the ground and watched as it billowed around her. She knew, as the fog encircled her ankles, that her feet touched no surface no more than the air around her was real. She was in a dream- and it was not her own.

Slowly a scene began to grow from the nothing. First, shades of light came in so that above her stretched the heavens in a diamond speckled quilt. Then below her sand appeared, gritty and cold between her toes.

She stood at the edge of an ocean. Her cold waves foamed as she advanced and retreated before the full moon. The landscape, though beautiful, was empty.

"Hello?" Jean felt pulled by the navel, suddenly front and centre. Floating above the water she saw a familiar silver head flailing wildly in the black ebb.

"Bunny?" She called, surprised. Usually the girl kept her mind barred against any possible invasion and yet here she was, a first class ride alongside the drowning girl.

Any sound Bunny tried to make was stamped out immediately by new waves of water. Far off on the beach she saw a figure walking, searching the horizon with unease. Jean cast a worried glance to the sinking girl. The man's calls echoed off the water. He could hear the splashes but not see the source.

As a general rule, Jean preferred to keep out of the way should she drift astray while sleeping. But try as she might, she could not sit back and allow the poor thing to spend yet another sleep in nightmare. So, with a gentle hand and soft voice, she called out and reached for the surfacing fingers.

"I would advise you to leave her be," Jean turned to the source, a tall, mysteriously exotic woman with tanned skin and black hair. Her eyes flashed a dangerous garnet and there was something otherworldly about her.

"Who are you?" The woman remained impassive though dared the mutant to aid the younger girl.

"That is not your concern, nor for that matter, is she." Jean felt an instant dislike swell inside of her and without a second thought, grabbed for the sinking hand.

Quicker than a blink she was restrained, arm twisted painfully behind her.

"She'll drown!" The woman shook her head.

"You are a telepath?" Jean heard a sigh and tried to twist from the impossible grip. "How weak your abilities must be." A stab of fear entered her heart.

"You're with them," she realized, her movements slowing at the shock of it. "You're responsible for all the attacks." Her brows set in a firm line. "Why are you after Bunny?"

The woman clucked.

"Guess again." Jean looked out to the horizon and watched as the man dove in the waters, thick arms ploughing powerfully through the icy depths. He reached her in minutes, diving until her head broke the surface.

With his arm firmly about her waist, he turned to paddle back. Bunny floated behind him, white as china, ivory silk reflecting the moonlight. Jean noticed the skin between her breasts was flat and smooth. There was no sign of a scar.

The woman released her without warning and, like a ghost, they bobbed midair.

"A memory," her eyes widened. "We're in her memory?"

"You spoke earlier of attacks." Jean followed the pair for a moment, watching them collapse on the beach, the woman hunched over and coughing while the man knelt at her side. "You are right to think they are after Bunny."

Jean spun, a mask of incredulity replacing any previous calm.

"How do you-," The woman shook her head.

"Suffice to say I know. I have allowed you to glimpse this for one reason, Jean, and one alone." The redhead stepped back.

"You invited me here?" she searched for any recognition within the woman's almond, slanted eyes or fine, shapely lips. "How? Why?"

"Please, we haven't much time. I have used my power out of my realm; this will not go unnoticed." Jean struggled to keep her questions at bay, driven by the sudden desperation in the woman's voice. "It is imperative that she remember, soon, before they strike. You must help her."

"How?" The girl shook her head and stared to the beach where the two sat side by side, arguing by the looks of things. "I'm not fully matured like the Professor, and even if I were, I doubt I'd ever be able to do what he…" The woman shook her head.

"Take this," a tiny silver bead flew her way. Landing in her cupped palms, Jean marvelled at the tiny key. "When she remembers, the others will find her. They will seek to join her. When this happens, and only then, summon me." Jean stared at the miniscule object

"But how…"

Jean stood alone and watched as the beach faded, as the water faded until she was back within the grey fog. She was on the edge of sleep now, about to wake. Slowly, she felt the weight of her legs, the softness of her blankets and, just barely something cold buried in her fist.

--

Haruka cast a worried glance over her shoulder. Her passenger remained silent, cheek leaning against the cold and frosted glass, eyes peeking from their half-open skins.

"You're lucky you caught me- usually I'm the first to leave." She kept her tone light and shrivelled her face into an expressive mockery. Bunny took no notice. "Of course, I make it a point to be late at least three days out of the week. You know Materson, he's the most anal representative of homeroom on the whole." Haruka forced a chuckle that soured quickly. The girl hadn't heard a word!

Shaking her head, she reached up and flicked on the radio. Thunder crashed through the speakers and Bunny leapt from her seat in alarm, crying out as her head met with the low roof.

"Ow!" she mumbled, rubbing the tender area. She caught the teasing eyes reflected in the rear-view mirror. Bunny shifted uncomfortably.

"Glad to see you back," her vision flicked back to the road, a grey stretch of drizzling flakes and slush. "Still dreaming, huh?"

Bunny breathed tiredly, leaning back into the chair and not bothering to tuck away the escaped strands of hair from her toque.

"Yes," she whispered, fiddling with the hem of her woollen sleeves. Bunny tried to calm the hum of insects crawling on her insides- she knew she would have to return to school. She only wished it weren't so soon.

"What of?" Bunny shrugged, her shoulders feeling stiff from their hunched position.

"Nothing." her hand lifted to the window, painting intricate designs onto the fog her breath left. Haruka chuckled.

"I find it hard to believe that of all people, you don't dream." Bunny scrunched her nose in focus, looping and curving the shapes until they formed a patterned ballet.

"Of course I do! Only," her hand paused, as though deciding whether or not to add accents. "It's a little silly."

"I won't laugh," Haruka's grin spread. "Though, I might tease." Bunny ignored her. The radio blared on, and the driver flicked the car into silence. Now it was just the two of them, sitting side by side with only a gear shift to separate them.

"There was this pyre, tall, crystal pyre surrounded by pearl and diamond floors, with these drawings… only they weren't drawings, they were words." Haruka kept her gaze forward, trying not to show too much interest. Bunny stared the mosaic of her finger trails and lifted her hand to continue. "I was, kneeling before it, talking to it and then, it was like being sucked in by a vacuum, and the world went all dark and bright at the same time and then…"

Haruka prompted her gently.

"Then?" The younger girl did not hear, instead kept her eyes strained on the intricate weavings of her skin against frost.

"Wet, very wet. I was in the sea and the moon was above, full, and there was a man laying, sleeping in the sand." Bunny chewed her lip. "On earth, he called from earth yet he spoke the Old Tongue, how," her hand paused, dropping suddenly. "How could he have know the Call of Gathering?"

Ignoring the rush in her chest, Haruka pursued.

"The what?" Bunny's lips were moving, slowly, slipping out sounds both new and familiar. "What Bunny?"

The first half of the phrase was inaudible, barely more than puffs of air. The second half, Haruka caught with difficulty.

"… Zev_i_le,"

--

Rei sat unmoving in her seat, wearily eyeing those few who passed through the temple gates. It was a small crowd; smaller, that is, then in Tokyo. Then again, it was a Shinto Temple. Nonetheless there they were, and here she was.

Her quiet was interrupted every so often by the shuffling of feet, or tingling of the bell as more prayers were dropped into the covered box. Still, she would nod as each visitor passed and return to her thoughts. Thoughts of which, currently were consumed with last night's dream.

What little she recalled shone with blaring clarity- a large silver dome, a shinning tower rising from its centre, great gem carved tapestries racing by her as she ran. Some of the scenes she knew to be true, memories of her life on the moon. Others- she sighed. Perhaps they were best left unresolved.

"Dinner for two," a white plastic bag plopped on the desk before her. Rei lift her tiered face. "What," Jadeite frowned. "That's all I get?"

"Thank you," she pecked his cheek, lingering a moment. His cheeks swelled.

"So," he swung round the table, opening the bag so that the scent of Thai noodles wafted upward. "What's new, sugar lips?" Ignoring his comment, she reached for the chopsticks and swallowed a mouthful.

"Slow today," she motioned to the now empty room.

"Might be a good thing. You look exhausted." The priestess rolled her eyes and reached for another heap of noodles.

"Such a charmer," but Jadeite remained serious.

"You haven't been sleeping." Rei clucked.

"I try."

"Visions again?" She chewed thoughtfully before answering.

"I… I think so." He leaned forward.

"They've never been this clouded before." Rei caught his hand, and he stopped mid-thought.

"What if, what if these memories are buried for a reason?" Jadeite pursed his lips, worried.

"Why would the guardians hide something from us?" Rei shook her head.

"I don't think they have anything to do with it. I mean our memories, yeah, they could, but you, Darien and the others," her chopsticks poked idly at a lone broccoli crown. "You weren't part of the Silver Millennium. I think," she paused again, lifting the legume to the light and watching as sauce dripped into the Styrofoam container. "I think whatever it is we've forgotten is big… big enough to tear us, all of us apart if we found out."

Jadeite considered her words, eyeing the graceful dip of her neck as she leaned back, the soft planes of her face as they caught the waning light. For a terrible moment, there was a flash, and he was back in a time best forgotten, and they stood opposite, at war, in fear. He blinked and the image was gone. His eye caught the twinkle of a mirror behind him.

"I can't promise I didn't hurt you in the past," he cringed and prayed the apparition was dredged from his own fears. "I can't hold any of us responsible for events I don't remember but," he caught her chin beneath his and traced the smooth line of her jaw. "I know, without a doubt in my mind, that there is no force strong enough in the universe to keep me from you."

"Nephlyte's turned you into a romantic now?" but her breath was shallow and the intensity of his words brightened the shadowed revelation. Jadeite kept his face still.

"I will never betray you," and it was sealed in a kiss. Pressing her forehead into his shoulder, Rei felt a tear slid into the woven cloth separating their skin.

_It's not from you I fear betrayal._

_--_

Diamond watched Bunny edge along the back of the class, slipping into the gymnasium quiet as a mouse. She had been avoiding everyone as best she could for the better part of a week, and he was growing weary of her clouded behaviour.

"You're not late." He chuckled as she leapt ten feet high, tripping over her feet and landing noisily on her back.

"Diamond!" she hissed, flaming red as snickers tittered from her audience. Waving his hand away, she stood, straightened her blouse and promptly ignored him.

"I was kidding, Bunny." She sniffed and stared at him crossly.

"Well, you aren't very funny."

"I think that's the most you've talked to me all week," feigning insult he watched her hands drop guiltily. Stepping closer, he wrapped an arm around her. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged and dropped her shoulders.

"How is Beryl?" Diamond leaned down.

"Went to the funeral this weekend. All things considered," tilting his head he caught her eyes and stared into their depths. "She's doing pretty well." Bunny gulped under the intensity of his gaze. A weight tugged around her neck and he lifted the tiny star pendant from where it hung over her chest. "What's this," he asked?

She caught the light as it glinted of the metal but found it hard to turn from his gaze. Her head felt light and foggy. When she didn't answer, Diamond doubled his focus, reaching for the power the Queen had awakened.

In the back of his mind, a sensation quite like guilt tingled where the soft metal met his skin. Then, power ripped through him and it was gone. Bunny's eyes darkened in response.

"A gift," the wings of her heart beat against her bone, shaking her body. Diamond kept his gaze and smiled.

"From who?" Bunny's lips parted, but no sound escaped. "Do you have a lot of necklaces like this?"

His words wrapped her in a fuzzy blanket, and it was then she noticed how quiet it had become, how far away the classes chatter seemed to be. _Necklaces_, she thought briefly,_ why yes, I used to have a great many…_

Diamond smiled. This was far too easy.

"Any diamonds?" Bunny reflected a moment. Then suddenly, she saw a long chain, shinning and made of many pearls and onyx. Tiny silver hoops weaved in and out and in and out. The binding extended for miles and miles, the end disappearing to some invisible point.

Diamond gazed with her, silently guiding her to reach for that end. Then, there was a light. Small, at first, yet it glowed of power without equal. A gasp escaped his lips.

"Line up!" The shout surprised him and in that moment's hesitation, he felt nauseous as the light snapped before him and he stood back in the gymnasium, still holding Bunny close. Kunzite glared at them both, his gaze rivalled by Diamond's fury. "I _won't_ repeat myself."

Bunny felt sick as Diamond stepped away, falling into line where the room was divided by the centre line. She too fell back, guiding herself to the group of girls standing giddily beside Kitty.

"Bunny, you naughty girl," she giggled, ruffling her crown with her fingers. Bunny swallowed her retort for fear of becoming sick. "You were hanging all over Diamond," someone beside Kitty laughed but Bunny hadn't the strength to see who. "When did this all happen?"

She ignored the comment as the surrounding clique hungrily dived in with their own divulgences. Across the room, Bunny watched him slip into a red jersey, pulling the material over his head. As if sensing her, he turned and caught her eye.

Blinking immediately, she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Hey," the room spun faster, warping faces into pools of flesh and floor and eyes. "Bun, you okay?" Her knees crashed into the wood and a set of alarmed wails reached her ears. Weakness surged over her in waves and she felt nauseous. Through this, a deep voice spoke to her.

"Smith, come on, you alright?"

"She's prolly just ridin' the red wave Coach!" Bunny didn't see the face of the commentator but by the silence in the room she was sure Kunzite had already served his punishment.

A pair of strong arms guided her quickly from the gymnasium and into the hallway.

"N-no," she protested weakly, fearing momentarily it might be Diamond. Then, recognizing the feel of his grip, mumbled: "'M fnnn…"

Darien rolled his eyes.

"Very convincing. Tip, Dumpling?" With his hands as her guide, she felt eased against the wall and onto the floor. Pulling her knees up, she rested her head between her knees and breathed shallow as he rubbed her back. "Don't get into acting. You're not very good."

She tried to reply, but still unsure of her stomachs wish, squeezed her lips and waited instead for her head to clear.

Several minutes passed with the two in silence. Darien crouched beside her.

"You should try and have some water." He lifted a bottle to her hand and she grasped it feebly, dousing her shirt as she spilled the contents onto her lips. She was grateful he did not tease her, instead pressed a towel to sop the water from her skin.

"How do you do that?" his curio came in veiled exasperation.

"What?"

"Appear right when I need help…" Darien felt his gut knot tightly. It was inevitable- he knew the time would come for him to explain his transformation. Still, he wished it wasn't so soon. He had no idea how to tell her, or even what to tell her. Glancing up was a mistake. He could not lie to those eyes. "In the elevator, how did you, I mean," she swallowed with difficulty. Her skin was still far too pale. "What…"

"There are forces in this world," he began. "Things that aren't supposed to be here, but they slip through the cracks."

"You fight with them, the lights I saw when that creature attacked, with the X-men." He nodded.

"How did you know where the Youma would be?" She leaned back and closed her eyes, pressing the half-drained bottle to her temple.

"Is that what they are called?" She heard his nod and continued. "I had a dream, I was running the rooftops and I saw them…"

"Them?"

"I suppose I was you," she mused, cracking open her eyes a smidge. They were watery and unfocused. "Tell me, Darien. Is it normal to dream like this?" Unsure what to say, he shrugged and dropped his eyes. Bunny lolled her head against the wall. "I suppose neither of us would recognize 'normal' if it were to grab us by the neck."

Darien caught a flash of light from her movement and tracked its source. A golden chain hung from her neck, dangling between her breasts. He recognized it from the day of the masquerade. Yet something was not quite right. Instead of catching the light in its reflective centre, it seemed cloudy- tainted.

"May I?" he motioned to the hanging jewellery and with a slow nod, she lifted the shape into his hands. It was heavier than it looked and burned his skin to the touch.

"Is something the matter?" she asked at his wince. Darien looked at the tiny star and it shone as brightly as ever. It opened with a click and churned a gentle melody that made them both smile.

"Does it always do that?" he motioned to the singing star, happily whistling away in his palm. His wry grin met her beaming smile. The colour had returned to her cheeks and her eyes sparkled as they caught his.

"Only around you."

--

Jean stood there, her hand hovering over the door and curled into a fist.

"Knock Jean, knock on the door." But her hand refused to listen, content instead to remain midway between its destination. What was she even going to say? Hey Bunny, wound up in your dream the other night, some lady told me I'm supposed to help you get your memories back- she gave me a key, see?

Her arm dropped listlessly to her side. Sometimes real life was too unreal to handle.

"Hello Jean, were you looking for Haruka?" Nearly leaping a foot from her skin, Jean spun, meeting face to face with the very person she was hoping to avoid. "Sorry," she remarked as Jean sighed, hand to her cheek. "I believe she went out with Michelle."

"Oh, no, actually I was looking for you Bunny." The blond tugged her scarf free from her neck.

"Me?" she squeaked, eyes popping wide. Then, suspiciously, added: "Scott sent you didn't he?" Jean laughed.

"Hardly. If he sent me after you brats every time you skipped practice, I'd never get anything done." Bunny scowled.

"You needn't say it like that." Jean grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Just kidding, girlie. Think we could grab some privacy?" She motioned to the door and Bunny nodded.

"Am I in trouble?" Jean shook her head.

"No."

"Are you going to talk about Mandy?" Hearing the pain in her voice, Jean again shook her head.

"Not unless you want to." The door shut and sunk them in darkness. Feet shuffled along the carpet and moments later, light flooded from a small Tiffany lamp propped over the dresser. Jean noticed the naked railings climbing the wall, where at one time a mirror hung. "What happened?" She motioned to the blank spot and Bunny looked anxious.

"It broke," she lied, but Jean chose not to press further. After all, she had more than enough questions for now.

They sat a moment in uncomfortable silence, both growing more anxious with each second that ticked.

"Ha, funny dream I had the other night," Bunny glance up uncertainly at her words. Jean hoped her assured smile covered her lumbering speech. "Don't remember much but there was this woman; tall, with long hair and ruby eyes…"

"Was she someone you knew?" the younger girl fiddled with her pendant, urging Jean to continue.

"No," she said, carefully. "But she seemed to know you." Bunny perked.

"Was I also there?"

"Well, yes and no." Jean saw her face cloud in confusion and tried to elaborate. "She had this staff, like a long old-fashioned key- silver. Looked almost like something was missing from it… a gem, or ornament or something." Bunny's face warped.

"I was the key?" Clearly Jean would have to change tactics. None of her descriptions seemed to be stirring the girl's thoughts.

"No, no you were in the water. Ocean actually, and there was this guy and he swam in- I guess he must have heard you splashing from the beach." Bunny jumped, startled. "Something wrong?"

She laughed nervously, then dropped her head timidly to the side.

"Not 'wrong', no. Only," she scrunched her nose, fingers intertwining in the chain of her pendant. "It _is_ strange, I had a dream rather similar a few nights ago." A dawning lit the girls face inside out and she turned to meet Jean's eyes with a new wariness. "It is strange, also, that in my dream I felt as though I was being watched."

Jean understood the accusation and steeled herself. Already her mind sensed a shift in the room.

"Bunny, I- I don't think it was a dream."

"What else could it have been?" Her back straightened and her face reflected one of betrayal. "What are you not telling me, Jean?"

"They're memories. They're memories you've been suppressing and somehow they're all tied into what's going on here and," Jean looked beseechingly to her friend. "Bunny I know what you're thinking but I haven't been reading your mind, I swear! The only reason I was there that night was because of her." Bunny kept her face still.

"The woman you spoke of?" Jean felt a surge of relief.

"Yes, yes, exactly. She told me to help you remember, and when you did to use this," she grappled for the tiny key from the folds in her pants and all but shoved her palm before the guarded youth.

"A key." Jean nodded enthusiastically.

"Bunny I don't know what this means, I don't know what any of it means, but all the signs here are pointing that you, someway or another do!" Her voice turned desperate. "The X-men are used to going up against the strange and the strong and the homicidal, but whatever these things are… I've never seen the Professor worry like this. If there's even a chance this may be true," she motioned to the key.

Bunny stared at it, laying there, harmless glints of lamplight on the unmarred surface. Her vision made it passed the two silver prongs, up the slim, curved handle and to its end where the tiny rivulets curled and knotted in and around themselves.

"You think I could be responsible for what's been happening? Those attacks on Logan?"

Her eyes reached Jean with an intensity the telepath had never seen. These were not the eyes of a teenager. These were the eyes that witnessed the birth and destruction of all. The skin tingled on Jean's arm and in that second she felt that same force that brought this mysterious girl into their lives all those months ago.

"Bunny," she reached out, surprised and frightened by the sudden change. Jean watched as Bunny focused on her, eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"Do you think I could be responsible for what happened to Mandy?" Jean shook her head.

"No, of course not," she hardly had a moment to finish her phrase and Bunny was out the door, footsteps banging down the hallway, settling in a decrescendo until she was all but gone.

Jean felt a pile heavier than lead settle in her stomach, crushing her organs and tightening each breath.

"Huh," she muttered accusingly to the tiny piece of metal in her palm. "That went well."

--

Logan glanced up lazily from the table, beer resting in his paw.

"She back yet?" Jean refused to return his look, choosing instead to gaze into the darkness of the front lot. "I'll take that as a no. Whaja' say to 'er Jeanie?"

"Nothing," she sighed, dropping her head to her hands. They settled over a cooled cup of tea. Her stomach still hadn't removed the lead pegs causing each movement to pass in slow and sluggish circle.

"Didn't sound like nuthin'," He watched her face, eyes wrenched with worry, lips tightened. Logan felt a sudden urge to wrap her in his arms. Instead, he took another swig from the bottle.

"Thanks Mister Logan," he choked.

"Think yer old enough now ta' drop the title." Her lips tugged upward.

"Logan," He smirked.

"Jean?" But before either one could speak a banging sounded from across the house. Logan recognized the sound of the entry way doors slamming shut and dropped his feet with an exasperated sigh. "Don't slam the door!" he hollered before standing up.

Jean followed closely at his heels, catching only Haruka slipping her fingers from her leather gloves. They spun just quickly enough to catch a pale figure disappear upstairs.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," she motioned to Jean, her eyes hard and unreadable.

"Where the hell were you? Ya know the kids need to be in by curfew!" If Logan's growl frightened Haruka, she made no show of it.

"It's midnight."

"It's one-fifteen." She shrugged.

"Close enough." Jean stepped forward.

"Where'd you guys go anyway?" Haruka kept her mask in neutral.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," then, catching Logan's increasingly cross stare added: "but if you're so curious, why don't you ask her?" Jean grumbled.

"You know why." Haruka frowned.

"Damn right. Word to the wise, Red. Watch who you start accusing around here." Logan took a step forward.

"That's enough, shut it or scram it. I'm too tiered to deal with you." Though Haruka seemed as though she had more to say, they were interrupted by noise from the living room.

The news was cranked to the highest volume, cheesy trumpeted scores bouncing through the empty first level of the mansion. Seated in the farthest corner of the great leather couches was Hank MaCoy, remote in one hand, spectacles perched pensively on the brow of his broad nose.

"Hank," Logan started his voice slightly hoarse from exhaustion. "It's one in the mornin', think ya' could turn it down?"

He received a 'hush' in reply and nearly sliced all three around him. That is until he saw a familiar face pop on screen.

"And we are back at Bayville Hospital where earlier today a young girl was kidnapped from her hospital bed while her mother was only feet away."

The four stared in shocked silence as a picture came to screen. She was seventeen at the most with large, slanted eyes that reflected the brightness of a spring day and pale, luminescent skin that glowed. Golden blond locks curled at the end of her fringe while the rest was pulled back in two familiar and unique buns with the ends cascading over her shoulders.

"But, that's impossible." Haruka shook her head.

"It's her, I mean the hair's darker but no doubt," Jean's vision swam before she remembered to blink. Logan held out his hand to silence them both as the newscaster filled the room with his thunderous voice.

"Usagi Tsukino disappeared mysteriously from her hospital bed while her mother Irene was only feet away in the adjacent bathroom.

The seventeen-year old had just moved from Japan with her family and was to begin at Bayville High when she collapsed, inexplicably, into a coma late this summer. She had rested here," the screen flashed to an empty hospital room, police tape guarding the small cramped area around the bed. The voice continued. "

'Officials are baffled. No medical equipment was moved during the process, nor were there any suspicious activity in the vicinity at the time of the disappearance.

'I'd gone to the bathroom for a minute, not even,' sobs the girl's mother. 'I came running as soon as I heard the heart monitor, I thought she was…' "

They watched uncomfortably as the tall woman collapsed into her husband.

"Please," the father began, his chestnut eyes watering staring from behind a set of thick glasses. "We'll pay, do anything," he choked. "We just want our daughter back."

The family disappeared and they were left with two stoic news anchors, both shuffling their papers mournfully.

"Terrible thing, Terry, isn't it?" The woman bobbed her head.

"If anyone has any information, they are urged to contact their local police department as soon as possible. In other news," Hank flicked the switch and the room was plunged into a silent darkness.

"Well," he said finally, his face mirroring those around him. "Curiouser and curiouser I'd say."

No one had the mind to answer.

--

Darien hurried down the corridor, cursing his unusual tardy state and tightened the grip on his shoulder bag. At least he'd the sense to wear his trunks before hand, no matter the ridiculous pair they made with half-laced boots.

Just as he was to reach the pool's main entrance, he collided with a smaller form. Instinctively, his bag dropped and caught instead the shocked figure.

"Oh," she gasped, hands raised protectively and now pressed against his chest. They stood a moment before reality zoomed back and they stepped awkwardly about. "Uh, s-sorry,"

"Sorry," they looked up, surprised by their unison and laughed. Bunny touched her cheek, surprised to feel a lost grin upon her cheeks.

"Late, Coach?" she teased, noticing with glee his lack of manner and he responded with a decisive frown.

"I could say the same for you," he nodded to the doors and through them, to the gathered students loitering about the water's edge. She shrugged, and smiled again, feeling decidedly brighter for the first day since the incident.

Darien dared not ask about the event, content to see her pleased and led the way to where the rest of the class already gathered. Already they could hear the other Coach talking, his voice amplified and echoing in rippled delay.

"As you all know, we are diving this week." Bunny slipped to the back of the group, towel clenched tightly about her chest so that only the bottoms of her legs and arms peeked through. Kunzite, spotting his friend, merely nodded at their entrance.

"Some of you may have experience," Darien added, kicking his shoes off to the side and walking quickly to join his friend. "Some of you may never have stepped a foot in water." Several chuckles emitted from the crowd as some of the boys pushed the smaller ones to the edge.

Darien ignored them while Kunzite sent a contemptuous gaze.

"No matter," his stern voice cut their laughter, "you level of ability, you shall, by the end of this week, be asked to perform three simple dives."

At this, all heads turned to the highest of the boards, looming a great many stories above. Several gasps and sounds of awe filled the room as a figure walked to the end and in a simple (but graceful) move, turned backward, jumped high and straight and touched her fingers to her toes before stretching into a smooth dive. Her fingers broke the surface with only the glimmer of a splash.

Bunny gulped fearfully as the class erupted in nervous applause, the diver popping out of the water as fluid as the liquid itself.

"Thank you Ami," Darien nodded to the slim, pixie-like girl while handing her a towel. "This class, is the most difficult, a reverse pike, and will require the greatest amount of attention to succeed."

Kunzite nodded.

"Luckily for you, Ami Muzuino has been kind enough to offer her expertise on the matter." Another of his sharp looks cut silent any boisterous calls the boys enjoyed exuding. "For your sakes, I advise you pay her attention."

Bunny could not remove her eyes from the girl before them. Her short hair curled around her ears and though her lips were set tight and rigid, she held a gentle gaze.

Deja- vue crept up Bunny's spine, and she shivered, tightening the towel around her shoulders. Darien caught the motion and smiled her way. She warmed inside and straightened her shoulders, staring up at the teetering monster of death they were too face.

A voice broke her concentration and it was then she noticed a lingering figure at the base of the ladder.

"You there!" called Ami her voice quiet but sharp. The figure paused, her red form leaned innocently against the great steal posts. "There'll be no dives unless I approve them."

The form approached and Ami recognized the Ember-Oil heir slither simply forward.

"Sorry, thought it'd be okay for me to steal a quick dip" her voice dripped in a tone suggesting she was anything but. "I've dove for years, used to train every summer in Germany," she sighed, eyeing the new woman before her. "That is where all the best coaches are, you know." Ami frowned.

"Most introductions begin with a name, Ms. Sanskrit." Darien looked up from his clip board and nodded toward the icy and silent woman. Bunny could feel her dislike radiate for miles. She scratched at the sudden burning between her brows while Darien continued. "This is Miss Mizuno,"

"Mrs?" she started, staring with disbelief at the shorter girl before clasping her hands in glee. "Well, congratulations! Let's see the ring" she directed to the stoic woman before tossing over her shoulder: "She's hardly any older than us!"

The laughter stopped almost as it began. Bunny marvelled as the fair crowned man stepped forward, finding it humorous how soft Darien seemed by comparison.

"Yet look how much farther she has come- early acceptance in a pre-doctorate programme, studying beneath Olympic level coaches," his eyes narrowed and one brow shifted dangerously high. Bunny could not help but feel a twitch pull at her lips. "Though I suppose it's not nearly as impressive as a 'contributing' socialite."

Beryl looked stunned a moment before shrugging demurely and hiding a yawn with her hand. Darien nearly groaned aloud as a tall, dense looking git relieved her arms from the thick towel he carried preciously to a bench.

"Right, everybody partner up. I don't care with whom but do it fast and quiet, good." Darien nodded, jotting the pairs onto his clipboard while Kunzite barked the rules.

Kitty idled up to her friend and tugged the long locks currently trapped beneath her cloak-hung towel.

"You swim a lot, Bunny," she asked? The blond shook her head, fear sinking like stones from the proud mask she held.

"No."

Kitty raised a brow, shocked. "Never?"

There was no chance of reply. Kunzite blew hard on the whistle and bodies whizzed past the startled girl, hurtling themselves like suicidal lemmings into the sloshing, blue water. She held her eyes closed a moment, fingers still clinging to the terry-cloth saviour, unwilling to leave it or solid ground behind. Were they all insane?

"Oh, don't be such a wuss!" Bunny straightened, eyes popping open at the familiar voice. Beryl stood before her, head shaking incredulously while the others bobbed merrily in the mirthless depths. Kitty sputtered atop the surface, one of Beryl's pawns clinging to her arm. The brunette shrugged gloomily before phasing through the girls insistent grip.

Beryl stole forward, hips swaying advantageously beneath her low cut, no-sided suite. Her arm was a pale snake over Bunny's reluctant shoulders.

"Ah!" she cried, shocked at the cold as the red-head ripped the towel from her grip and crushed her fingers between her palms. "N-no, r-really Beryl," she insisted, eyes widening as the liquid licked the deck temptingly. "I think I would much prefer to watch," she pleaded.

Beryl shrugged.

"It's not even cold. Here," she affirmed, raising their hands like a queen before her court. The class watched, entranced, from their places. "We'll jump together."

A gleam of want glimmered from those emerald depths and Bunny pulled more insistently. Bunny yelped and covered one arm across her chest, suddenly very aware of the black suite's low neck, and the bright scar that poked just within sight. Her call pulled the attention of the two Coaches.

"Girls!" Kunzite bellowed. Darien handed his clipboard to a very stunned Ami.

"What did we just say?" But he noticed too late and in slow motion Bunny watched the clear surface rush towards her and sound disappeared. She opened to scream.

"N-," the water hit her full force, sucking the heat from her flesh and closing around her ribs so that air was forced from her lungs. She squeezed hard on the hand clenching hers, her nails pressing into the skin, her arm twisting as she tried to head for the surface.

Bunny cringed as the hand pinched her back and nearly screamed, her lips sealed against the water.

Pieces of skin floated up from the arm, grey and black and rotted revealing sinew and bone. It rattled mutely and another hand reached out, skeleton fingers grasping above the elbow, attached to shoulder and cradling a sunken, laughing skull

She kicked, screamed and bit and kicked and flailed until at last it relinquished its grip and then, she kicked some more.

The light began to disappear from her and water filled her lungs. She coughed, wanting only air, sweet, lovely air. Her lungs burned, seared and separated with each gasp, her chest seizing and convulsing and she kicked wildly, to the side, around in circles until she no longer knew which way was which.

Something splashed beside her and fearing the demon, Bunny lashed out, thrashing weaker now as her vision blurred.

It grabbed her, and pulled and suddenly the intense pressure seemed to lessen and the dark to recede until light burst forth and tears soaked her eyes.

Ground, hard and tiled felt even colder against her body and she tensed, her stomach seizing and water spilled from her mouth, followed by deep, chesty coughs.

"There there," a soft hand patted her back and she knew already her rescuer. "Don't try and speak yet, just keep coughing."

Bunny lay on her side moments longer and remained oblivious to the succession of screams resonating within the room.

"I was trying to help!" Beryl cried, framing her scratched arm tenderly between her breasts. "I thought it would be easier if we both went in, then s-she just f-freaked out!"

Darien ignored her crocodile tears as Kunzite escorted the hysterical girl outside. He rushed to the other two and wrapped his towel around his gasping charge.

"She's alright Darien, just a little shocked I think." Bunny squeezed her eyes, wiping them with damp hands while calming her shaking pants. It was then she remembered the audience her classmates. All of whom currently stared rather disapprovingly at her dramatics.

"Come on Buns, I'll get you checked out in first aid." She thanked her already flushed face and shook her head, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"No, I'm fine really," her voice croaked and she stared shakily to where her classmates bobbed easily. "J-just, have never swam before…"

Darien rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and placed his arm around her as she slowly stood.

"Ami, would you mind getting these guys started? Just get them doing some laps, asses where they're at…" She nodded impishly, noticing the deepened crease in his brow and his daring stance.

"Of course, please don't worry about a thing Darien." She winked just as Kunzite strode in, shaking his head and muttering beneath his breath. "Looks like Kunz is back just in time."

Bunny caught the friendly title which served to confirm the ideas that had begun to brew in her head. With a groan, she settled thankfully in Darien's warm embrace and marvelled in the fates kind frame to allow them this window of discussion.

The embrace made her think of the other times she had wound up like this- what an annoyance she must be, in constant dramatics. She tried to spout an apology, but found not all the water had cleared from her throat.

"Hey," he hushed her glottal moan. "Still clearing the pipe, huh?" He led them straight to a white door marked with a small red 'x'. The air hung thick and Bunny forced a smile.

"Buns?" Darien stiffened, closing the door faster than he had intended. "Well," she caught his face in the cabinet window. He was blushing. "It's much better than 'dumpling head'."

Darien controlled his movements, slowly opening the cupboard and retrieving the needed instruments.

"You're obviously feeling much better." She only shrugged as he approached, wielding a strange metal and rubber combo shaped into a long 'Y'. Bunny frowned, eyeing him carefully.

"What is that?" Darien chuckled, sliding the two metal arms around his neck.

"A stethoscope- don't tell me you've never been to the doctor?" He strolled to her, lowering down to stare her evenly. She straightened and he noticed a twinge of pink in her skin. "With you're propensity for danger, I'm surprised you aren't sent more often." Then with a smile, he added: "You know, most girls just ask me out for coffee."

She smirked, or at least attempted to, but it was very difficult as he hovered very closely over her, nose almost grazing hers and breathe teasing the peach of her skin. Taking note of her discomfort, Darien smiled. "I'm going to shine a light in your eyes, okay? Try not to blink."

And a black wand whipped forth, stabbing her eye with a small but bright beam and she felt her muscles contract and adjust around it.

"Ah!" she cried as he switched eyes and the other was left to stare with a bright, flaming mark in its centre. The moment he flicked off the light, her hand rushed to rub both dizzied orbs. "Are you trying to blind me?" He chuckled.

"Just checking the reaction," She snorted.

"Aren't you always?"

But he hadn't yet backed away and Bunny saw his hand come toward the tiny mark on her brow. The skin prickled as his fingers approached and Bunny gasped as though the air was sucked from her lungs. Darien paused, hovering over the mark.

"What…" they touched, and he swore on his life the spot flashed.

"I-it's a birthmark." Bunny tried to settle the fluttering in her belly but it only seemed to surface as a burning on her cheeks. She gulped.

"I've seen this before…" his voice trailed and Bunny shivered at the intensity in his eyes. She told herself it was from the cold.

As his fingers grazed it, again, she felt a sweet rush and a blaze reflect upon his own. Their eyes met.

"Well," Darien cleared his throat, suddenly aware of their growing proximity. Linking the stethoscope to his ears, he pulled up the rubber tail and presented a small, round disk. "Never mind. This'll be cold for just a minute." He didn't mention the pleasure he sensed in watching her gasp and curve into his touch.

"It's ice!" she yelped, one hand quickly knocking the utensil from his hands. Feeling the pull round the neck of her water-suit, she tugged it high and attempted to disguise the movement as a means to cross both arms. "What is it for?"

Her voice had taken on an almost whining tone. Normally this sort of behaviour would have riled his last nerve, but Darien found a quiet glee in finding excuses to prolong their conversation.

"Checking your pulse." he watched as her eyes rolled snootily and he felt a swell of pride for his influence.

"I _am_ still breathing, it can't be too lost can it?" He shrugged.

"To our own misfortune." Bunny tightened the towel around her shoulders and watched as he grabbed a blanket from the counter behind him. "Here," he tossed the grey, woollen sheet. "You're going to catch yourself a cold." Then beneath his breath, mumbled: "honestly, you're more trouble than you're worth."

Bunny felt sobered by his words, remembering suddenly the reason she had such urgency to see him again.

"Just what am I worth to you?" He stopped immediately, the gnawing stab of the elephant in the room charging full force into him. "And the girls," she added quickly then to herself; _and the Professor._

"I don't know what you mean." The wet towel met the floor with the sound of a dripping sponge. Darien turned part-ways in time to catch her wrap the blanket around her.

"I mean, you all think I've something to do with these," she gestured to the door. "These things. The Professor, Haruka, you and whomever else you team with."

Darien kept his face straight and tone even. The lines came out smooth and rehearsed better than Zoi would have expected.

"What things?" She glared at him. He met her gaze, surprised to see such strength, a fire rivalling Rei's death eye.

"You know what they are; at least, you've been against something rather like them."

"Why would you say that?" Bunny felt her jaw drop. The shift in his demeanour was obvious for anyone and yet there he stood, cock eyed and no doubt in awe of his theatrical aptitude.

"_Onye- hse_." She seemed as surprised as he at the word then shook her head. "I- I meant the other day, you said they 'slipped between the cracks',"

Darien watched the world freeze in motion, ears prickled by her words. He had heard them, once, long ago.

"W-what did you say?" She blinked, taken aback by his response.

"Shadow dwellers- or, whatever it is you call them. The point is you all seem to think I am at fault for their presence here when you all clearly know more of them than I-," But he heard nothing and took two urgent steps forward.

"No, no," he shook his head, fervently. "That's not what you said. That's not the word you used." Bunny was ready to pull every ebony blade from his perfectly formed skull.

"It does not matter _what_ I called it! It matters that you _all_ know more of my involvement in this then I do!" Her voice grew high and frantic. "I cannot help what I do not remember, but I am perfectly capable now to-,"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!"

His voice was deafening and no sooner did he roar did she flinch. Her jaw clenched tightly, eyes betraying a hurt she tried to blink away. Neither moved, nor spoke for half and eternity and then Darien felt his senses crash back to him.

"I- I should return to class," she voice shook and she didn't bother to wipe the confused tear hanging from her chin. Throwing off the blanket she nodded. "Thank you for your help, Mister Shields."

Her feet landed with a slap against the linoleum and he watched in surprise as she toddled to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bunny refused to halt.

"I am far too tiered of having people tip-toe around me and lie to me and tell me half-truths." Her hand on the knob, she cast him a side-glance. "Did you think I wouldn't guess what you were up to?" She sniffled. "You, Haruka, Michelle…" her lids fluttered briefly and a sad chuckle graced her lips. "I suppose Kunzite and Ami- how many more I wonder?"

He didn't concede to talk to her, in fact he had no desire to betray the steps so preciously set forth by the diviners. And yet, and yet he could not stand to let her leave like this, run out without knowing at least his intentions, however they may be faulted.

Darien pushed the door close before he had time to register the movement.

"Don't go." He whispered. Her eyes turned upward, locking with his.

"Why? Because like this I am a hazard to your watchmen? Your plans?" lowering her voice, she shrugged her head toward the pool area. "As though I could be of ruin… I still haven't a clue as to why you're so interested in me. Don't you know I would have told you anything you wanted to know?"

Through the door they could both hear the shrill screams and chatter of the students. Darien blanched at her honesty

"You lost your memories." She sent a pointed glance, eyes red and puffy. Darien wiped her cheek and she scowled.

"Life is created in the present. The past is of mere consequence."

"Isn't that more the case of the future?" Bunny laughed, harder now, shoulders hunching forward and Darien felt for a moment that she was ageless.

"What is tomorrow without today?"

"I wasn't worried about you because of that, you know." Bunny glanced up attracted by the shift in his tone.

"Oh?" she swallowed the resurrection of butterflies already batting against her chest. He met her gaze.

"What can I say?" Darien reached to the dropped blanket and draped it around her shoulders. "I have a serious shortage of enemies in my life. Who needs attention when I have blind hatred?"

Once she was seated, he rolled a seat forward and sat opposite her. Her tears had dried, and now the only trace was her ruddy flush and shinning eyes.

"How did you know about Ami and Kunz?" ready for the spar, she cocked her head slyly.

"Answer my questions and I will answer yours." Darien studied her face, her large, bright eyes, high arched brows and proud bone structure. Finally, with a sigh he muttered.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Bunny stared him evenly.

"How do you know you cannot?"

And the both jumped as a bolt of deja vue ricochet through them, and suddenly they were not in a medical room at a community pool but somewhere dark, green and fertile. Silver lights painted their cheeks and there they stood, just as defensive, just as startled, just as wary.

Then, the flash was gone, but their glares remained equal and unapologetic.

--

No one bothered to state the obvious, and for this, Rei was grateful. She hadn't touched her steaming tea cup and sat stiffly to fight her exhaustion. Michelle watched her beneath a veiled anxiety.

"Well?" Haruka released her bated breath. She could not hold her curiosity any longer. What could have been so urgent as to rouse them all from slumber at such an hour? Jadeite shot her and angry look. Luckily, she had no qualms in ignoring him. "If you called this meeting to reinstate your status as Queen Bee, none of us are amused."

Half-hearted chuckles broke the growing tension though she noted Darien seemed more subdued than usual. A strange look marked his face. For her part, the raven priestess seemed unperturbed by Haruka's comment and shifted so that she leaned onto the coffee table.

"As you all know," she began slowly, eyes never lifting higher than the china rim of her mug. "A great many things have occurred these past months, including the appearance of a new enemy."

She heard a sigh from the back of the room and chose to ignore it, letting the whisper of her voice draw their attention. She continued:

"Within this time, I have received visions, disguised as dreams. It has taken me some time to piece them together and though the picture is not yet complete I believe I have information of great pertinence that will aid us in winning this battle."

Silence fell over them like a glace and Darien glanced up, a knot forming tightly in his stomach. Could she know his identity had been compromised? Would she tell the other's? Kunzite's voice rolled like thunder in the dim lit room.

"What sort of information?" Rei strolled forth as though nothing was said.

"I believe a certain addition to our circle was in fact a member of the court in the days of the Silver Millennium." A flood of gasps flicked every candle in the room. Lita shook her head- impossible.

"You couldn't mean," Mina mirrored the shock on her face.

"Bunny?" Their unison vocalized the doubt in the minds of the other's. Rei clenched her jaw, as though bracing herself.

"From what I gather, she was- is," she stressed, brows stretching high into her forehead. "The Princess the guardians told us about."

Darien was sure his breath was stolen from him. Yet, moments later, there it was, filling his chest to relieve the stab of tightness though around him, he felt the same disbelief.

"T-that's not possible…" Mina clenched the leather of the couch, pulling wrinkles in the valley of her fingers. Kunzite rested a hand on her. "We, I mean, we would have known- sensed it." Rei, ever the bearer of good news shook her head sorrowfully.

"There is much they forgot to tell us." Darien pictured the woman from his dreams, her face a floating mystery, her hair a puzzle of mist and fog.

"Forgot?"

"You must remember their powers were bound, bound still until her awakening." Nephlite gaped.

"The stars have told me nothing of such." Rei gave a bitter laugh and reached finally for the cooling mug.

"They did not know- no one knew. As far as I can see she was meant to stay in the past as she deserved." Startled by the harshness in her voice, Darien straightened.

"And what do you mean by that?" A fury arose in him. Deserved? What could have cost her the right to suffer an eternity in frozen time?

"It's like I feared," her eyes were again downcast, but he did not care. How could she say such things? "You don't remember then?" one hopeful glance was all it took to confirm her fears.

"Remember what?" Ami was not accustomed to this position, to be waiting for knowledge in place of the all- knowing. The priestess sighed once more and felt comforted as Jed knelt at her side.

"You're not going to like what I have to say," she bit her lip. "I have asked the fire for any other way, but it is certain…"

"What?" Haruka felt Michelle beside her, clutching her hand. All seemed surreal, pieces of a drug induced dream and she was sure with enough force, she could break through.

"She is the one who stole the crystal and left the Queen defenceless. She claimed the Crystal Sword and left our leader defenceless. She destroyed her closest defender, Guardian of the moon, and she," Rei forced herself through their doubt. "She was in league with the Dark Moon." Darien snorted, shooting straight up from his seat.

"Bullshit!" his roar echoed the room, dispelling his stunned compatriots. The raven haired woman stood in rival.

"It's not. I've seen it Darien; secret meetings in the gardens, travel from the moon to who knows where… We confronted her, did you know that?" He laughed.

"You're trying to tell me that this, this orphaned, amnesia high school klutz is not only the Princess we've been searching four years for but single-handedly undid the most powerful realm in known time?" He searched the room, incredulously. "We can hardly even remember what went on and for all we know," his hand swung sternly her way. "This could be sent by the enemy, or did you never pause to consider?"

Rei bit her tongue hurt by his words but felt her rebuke come faster than she could guard.

"You may have loved this woman in the past, Prince," she spat. "But don't forget no one knew her better than us! She was everything!" She screeched, eyes growing livid. Ami stood intent on calming them both.

"Enough you two, this is not the time-," Darien chuckled bitterly.

"Everything, huh? Well great to see how much value you place on it- tell me Rei, how much of her do you really remember? Her face? Her eyes? Her laugh?"

"We were more than just some passing fancy, more than an empty love affair driven only by your own childishness!"

"You don't even know her!" His voice grew dangerously quiet and Ami sat as Zoicite tugged her arm. "Have you even met Bunny? Why not ask someone who knows?" and immediately they both spun to face Haruka who wore a murderous expression.

"Don't," she shook her head. "I'm not looking to mark my territory here. Rei, whatever it is you saw, I would think you'd have more caution than bringing it like this."

"Of course," she muttered, throwing her arms up dubiously. "You outer scouts always have to stand on your lonesome, be the independent? Well she was yours too, you know. And we all know we've felt it, Michelle," she nodded. "That day you played." Darien stopped.

"What are you talking about?" All eyes turned to Michelle who immediately straightened. She felt Haruka slip her hand into hers and together, they challenged the group before them.

"Months ago," she started, deliberately avoiding Rei's stare. "When Haruka brought her to my performance I felt," she licked her lips in a thoughtful pause. "A connection- like another scout." Darien remained firm.

"Any surge like that and we all would have felt it." Haruka shrugged.

"We're in a different league, you know that. The soldiers are connected to theirs, you to yours." A sea of gasps filled the air.

"Haruka," Ami started. "Surely you don't mean that! We're all," she glanced around in desperation. "We're all on the same team, aren't we? Against the enemy?"

"The choice is clear," Rei coughed, head splitting in a million directions. "I," tears burned her eyes, but she refused for them to fall. "God, I wish it was a lie. But the fire doesn't lie."

"Neither does the past," quipped Jed, his arm wrapped comfortingly around her. Darien refused to meet either of their gazes.

"I guess that's that," he said, without a trace of emotion in his voice. He left the room quickly, without another word, and refused to turn at any of their cries. The outside air hit him like millions of icy explosions as an icy rain started to fall. Up ahead, a new moon blinked her tiny eye and he saw a sudden vision of white, twinkling eyes and pouting lips. _She's not the enemy_, he knew the truth of his words ran deeper than any psychic could read. They were, after all, etched in his heart.


End file.
